Business and Pleasure
by XoxBrookexoX
Summary: Leon is a college graduate, he is a wealthy man. He owns his own company. Cloud is a high school graduate who attended college for a year than dropped out. He’s looking for a job but hardly qualifies according to the receptionist, enter Leon
1. Life's Routine

**OKAY! NEW STORY! This one involves another one of my favorite couples. Leon and Cloud! They don't get enough time together in stories..Don't get me wrong! Sora and Riku are a good couple, but nothing is sexier than Cloud and Leon. Come on you know it's true. Tell me if ya like. Read and Review.**

**I don't own any of the characters cause if I did there'd be a whole lot of yaoi.**

**Summary!**

**Leon is a college graduate, he is a wealthy man. He owns his own company. Cloud is a high school graduate who attended college for a year than dropped out. He's looking for a job but hardly qualifies according to the receptionist,** **but when Leon sees him he can't help but lend a hand!**

--------------)--------------(-----------

The sun peak through sheer curtains, a mass of blankets moved. First to the right than to the left.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep." Another grunt was heard. A man set up. His hair a soft yet deep chocolate brown, he bears a fine scare between his eyes, which are now closed shut.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep" He sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. The blanket started to fall off his shoulders to pool around his waist. He leaned his hands behind him, letting his chin touch his chest, he breathed in slowly and opened his eyes. They were a deep gray and blue. He sat back up running a hand in his should length locks and sighed.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, bee" he clicked it off. He swung his legs towards the edge of the bed. He let his feet touch the floor. He sat for a minute then got up and walked toward the bathroom. He was wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants that hung low on his waist. Showing off his lower abs and happy trail, he was toned and fit. He walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower. Steaming hot, just the way he liked it, He walked over to the mirror.

"Time to start the day" he told himself. It was all routine. Wake at 5:00, Shower, run down stairs make coffee, get in shower, walk out whilst drinking coffee, drive to his company, say hi to the office people and stay in office. That was his day, everyday.

He walked out his bathroom back into his room. He walked down the stairs of his condominium. It was a two floor one, very spacious; in a building of ten floors, to give it an apartment feel. He walked into the kitchen, turning on his coffee machine imported from France. He also imported his coffee from rare places. It was Thursday so he drank black coffee from Scotland. He loved his coffee straight, he felt that sugar and other condiments put in coffee ruined the taste and experience of it all. He went to the cabinet searching for his coffee. The kitchen was white and accented with gold. The whole kitchen was made of white marble. The stove and other appliances were stainless steel. He looked to see all his coffee from Scotland was gone. 'Awww' he thought, pouting a bit. He instead took a pack from his stash of coffee from the Netherlands. He was going to start drinking it next month but not wanting to disturb his routine he just took some of that kind instead. He started the coffee and started his way back upstairs and back to the bathroom. The bathroom was much like the kitchen in the way it was set up, marble accented in gold. It was rich material yet the way it was set up in his house made it seem simplistic. He loosened the draw string on his sweat pants and let them fall to his feet. The steam in the bathroom felt soft and exhilarating against his skin. 'I love nice hot showers' he thought stepping inside. There was three shower heads in the shower, one facing the front, back and one huge one above. He stepped in and let it fall on him, drenching his hair. He lifted his arms above his head and stretched. He moaned in pleasure as his whole body began to loosen up. He heard some sound of machinery and what sounded like construction outside. He didn't let that bother him.

"Oh feels so good" he moaned softly. Grabbing his vanilla scented body wash. "Today is going to be a good day. I bet the coffee will be good even though it's a little early for the change." He thought aloud.

Then

"Aww fuck!" he jumped out the shower. It stung like sharp needles. He shivered at the cold. 'What just happened?' he looked back into the shower to see if he accidentally triggered something to turn the water cold, but the golden faucet and handle was on the same setting as hot sauna. Then it just turned off. That's when he heard the yelling and cursing outside.

"Boss ya hit the main water pipe!" There was water shooting into the sky from a huge silver pipe in the ground.

"Ya think?" the other man yelled. People started to shout out the windows.

"Hey turn the water back on!" people started yelling. The man, the "boss" took out a cell phone.

"Folks, it's gonna be a while for the water to turn on" he said. The man brought his head back into the window. 'I don't believe this' he thought, he dried his hair and grabbed a bigger towel for his waist. He walked into his room and walked over to his walk in closet. At his office he made Thursdays and Fridays casual days. He grabbed a pair of leather pants, slipping them on under his towel. He discarded the towel into the dirty laundry basket. He then went to the other side of the closet and took a white tank top down. He slipped it on. It didn't cling to tight, but you could see that he was fit. He grabbed a half jacket, also made of leather and put some black shoes on. He walked back down stairs to get his coffee. 'At least this still works' he got a cup and poured the coffee in. He breathed it in deeply, wafting the smell in. He smiled contently and took a sip. The taste was exotic. He clenched the cup a little tighter. He turned around and grabbed his thermostat and poured the rest of the coffee into it. He grabbed his keys off the table in the hallway and walked out the front door. He walked down the hallway out of his home. There was a house that was across from his. It was labeled four and his read five. He walked to the elevator the two shared and met with the man who shared the apartment. He walked his Siberian Husky every morning.

"Morning Leon" he said smoothly. He kneeled down and stroked his husky. His fur was an equally red color as his owners and they even shared the same shade of eye color. Which was an emerald green. His tailed wagged and he barked. The man stood back up.

"Morning Reno" he said back in a smooth way as well.

"So are we on for Saturday?" he asked

"Are we always?" he looked over to the man and smiled. Reno couldn't help but smirk.

"Sorry to disappoint you babe, or wreck your schedule but I have to go to my friends place. He has a new assignment for me."

"You're working?"

"Yeah, my boss called him to call me about a new assignment. His dad made it." Reno rolled his eyes, "I don't think he likes the fact that I'm dating his son. Let alone fucking his brains out." He smirk, Leon laughed.

"Well that and he thinks I'm fuckin freeloading in his sons place."

"Aren't you?" Reno looked Leon in the eyes and scoffed.

"He asked me to move in with him! And I do help him out!" Leon looked down to his watch and looked at Reno.

"I'm running late and as much as I'd love to finish this conversation I can't" he smiled and stepped in the elevator. It started to close but Leon put his hand in before it closed, "Oh and fucking his brains out is not considered helping out." Reno stuck his tongue out and gave Leon the finger. Leon just smiled and shook his head. The door closed with a ding and he was on his way to the parking lot. 'I should have told him the water was out, aw well he'll figure it out soon enough. Now what will I do Saturday?' the door dinged again and he walked out into the parking lot. He walk up to his sleek black Bentley, he slid in the smooth leather interior. He opened the glove compartment, which was where he kept his fingerless gloves. Ironic huh? He started off his car and went to his office.

--------------)--------------(-----------

He was now in his car driving to work, listening to the same mixed CD he did every morning. Everything was going his way, minus the shower, coffee, and his weekend, but other than that everything was fine. That is until

"Hey! Will you fuckin drive your shit!" BOOOOOP! He looked up to see a traffic jam.

'Are you serious?' he thought. He waited there, it didn't seem to move, than his CD started to skip.

"Dammit!" he hissed, pulling it out. He sat there in traffic and was getting bored and aggravated, so he thought he'd turn on the radio.

"Hey how you doin lil mama? lemme whisper in your ear. Tell you sumthing that you might like to hear, you got a sexy ass body and your ass look soft. Mind if I touch it? And see if it's soft"

His eyes grew wide.

"Naw I'm just playin"

'Thank god!'

"Unless you say I can"

He looked at his radio, 'What?'

"And I'm known to be a real nasty man and they say a closed mouth don't get fed so I don't mind asking for head."

'Did he just say..'

"You heard what I said, we need to make our way to the bed and you can start usin' yo head"

Leon couldn't believe such a song was playing, on the radio in the morning no less.

"You like to (Bleep) have your legs open all in da butt, do it up slappin ass cause the sex gets rough. Switch the positions and ready to get down to business, so you can see what you've been missin'"

'In the what..?'

"You might had some but you never had none like this, just wait til you see my dick!"

He winced at the words. The traffic started to move, he reached to turn off the radio, and started to drive. Looking up at the road, he reached over to turn it off but it got louder.

"AY BITCH!" People walking by looked at his car.

"Wit till you see my dick! Ay Bitch wait till you see my dick. Imma beat dat pussy up."

The song continued and people yelled and cursed at his car. When the light became red he turned it off. He finished driving to work quite embarrassed. About to park in his parking place when he saw an old red mustang parked in his place. 'What the..' he let this slid and park his black Bentley in another space further away. He strode up to the building. Leonhart Tech. They manufactured and made weaponry. He walked through the main door. There sat the receptionist,

"Morning Mr. Leonhart" she said.

"Scarlet" he said walking by. She smirked and watched him walk by. 'Sexy as always' she looked at her watch she gasped. 'he's late! That's a first, then again I guess there's a first for everything.' She smiled again.

"Mr. Leonhart"

He nodded.

"Mr. Leonhart"

He smiled. This went on until he went to his office. His office was very spacious, his desk was made of mahogany wood. His chair behind the deep brown desk was made of suede, and of the color of beige. The couched in front of his desk were too. He sat back opened his coffee, poured it in his cup and took a sip. He always loved to drink coffee and read the newspaper before his day started. He had the coffee but was now lacking his paper. He touched his intercom.

"Yuffie?" he asked, she was late and he knew it, because she wasn't there when he came in. He waited. She had a habit of being late. One could call it habitual. He would have fired her, but she was a college friend and a damn good secretary.

"Yuf" he was cut off by a loud cheery voice.

"Hi Squall!" she yelled. He winced. "Hey I have a legitimist reason for being late today, not that all my reasons are bad. But there was a hell of a traffic jam. You should have been out earlier, a guy ahead of me, like three cars was playing the Whisper Song by the Ying Yang twins really loud!" Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. 'dammit' he thought. "It was so funny!" she began to laugh.

"Okay, for one my name is Leon, two I don't care about your so called reason and three where is my paper?" he asked, well more like stated.

"Umm okay Leon.. For one I just got here so I don't know, two I don't get your paper Scarlet does, and three…" she paused, "stop being such an as"

He cut the intercom off and got up going back down stairs towards his receptionist. He walked out his office and looked over towards Yuffie. She beamed at him.

"Oh Leon, I love it when you glare at me." She said in a sarcastic way. He threw mistletoe at her head, continuing his walk back to the front. It was only December 12th and the whole building was covered in Christmassy things. He turned down the corridor and was almost there when heard

"Aww come on! I just wanna pitch this idea to the boss."

Scarlet sat there arms crossed over her chest. She shook her head. Her hair bouncing with the movement.

"Sir, you have no résumé. Which means no credentials." She looked him up and down. "You're not in proper attire and I assume you haven't made an appointment." She looked up at him. He smiled hid best, his teeth clenching.

"I couldn't do that, every time I tried to make one you say he is booked."

"That's because he is." She retorted.

He sighed. "Plus you haven't even graduated college and you hope to get a job here" she giggled. "Fat chance." She went back to typing at her computer. The man stood there and sighed. He looked up, 'is someone watching me' He looked over to Leon. Leon stood there and looked at him. The man was about an inch or two shorter than him. He was wearing somewhat tight navy blue jeans and a form fitting baby blue turtle neck sweater. It was rather cold outside. The sweater made his eyes pop, they were a deeper baby blue. He was as blond as scarlet and had spiky hair. He had fine features and a very attractive face and body. Leon stood there in a daze for a second, the man seemed to as well. Scarlet now noticed this and looked between the two.

"Ahem" she cleared he throat. The blond let his head fall back down and he blushed. Leon just glared at her.

"Mr. Leonhart, so nice of you to join _me_. Your paper is right here, I was going to tell you but it slipped my mind." She looked up at Leon he was still looking at the man.

"Who is he?" he asked.

'Did he just ask who I was, of all people… he asked. The owner of this whole company?' the blond thought.

"He's now trespassing on private property I'll have security _escort_ him out." He grabbed Scarlet's hand before she could reach the intercom.

"That won't be necessary." She glared at him.

Leon walked up to the man, intrigued. "Hello, I'm Leon Leonhart. I own this company, I over heard you were trying to get in touch with me." He shook the blonds limp hand, he raised an eyebrow, "think you can show me what you got." The blond blushed, "as in

your weaponry" he finished smiling.

The blond nodded. Leon smirked, noticing Scarlet's shocked face. 'Looks like today's getting better' he thought.

"Follow me to my office Mr.?"

"Strife, Cloud Strife" The man gave him a smile that almost took his breath away.

"Right this way"

--------------)--------------(-----------

**WOW that has to be my longest story/ chapter ever! I love Cloud and Leon as a couple, They are so cute. I'll try to update this one like crazy too. Read and review!**


	2. Roomates

**WHOOOOO! This story got a review on its first day! Yet my other story (not that I'm trying to plug it) Let it Snow in the Final Fantasy VII section (grins deviously) barely got any! Is it because its short in chapter stuff? Because if that's true, you people are going with that old saying, "Size does matter!" which it doesn't. It's how well the size you're giving is working (winks). Anyway! On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but they shall always have a place in my heart.**

--------------)--------------(-----------

Cloud followed the chocolate haired man up the stairs, people greeted him every inch he walked.

'I'm so lucky!' the blond thought following the man towards his office. He looked around, past the front door was a huge place. 'We're getting pretty far from it.' He looked back and couldn't see where it went. He looked up 'it's pretty big in here'. Leon didn't feel like anyone was following, so he glanced back. He couldn't help but smile, be it for a second but it still was a smile, at the blond. He was looking around the place like a child in a candy store. People and the offices. Cloud looked into them, people had models and very intricate drawings. He grabbed the strap of his over the shoulder single strapped back pack and tugged at it nervously. 'My drawing doesn't really look like that' He stayed looking in the office for another second or two and turned around. He bumped right into Leon, he had his hands crossed over his chest. Cloud was already saying his apologies.

"I'm so sorry, I got side tracked. I didn't mean to" Leon raised one hand and waved it.

"It's all right, I'm glad you're so fascinated. I've spent a pretty long time trying to make this place seem "fascinating"." He smirked, "shall we continue?" Cloud nodded. They went back towards his office. With each step Cloud felt more and unsure of himself and his idea. They finally reached his office, it was in the center of the whole building. There was a woman, with short black hair and big brown eyes sitting at a desk to the right of his office. She smiled upon seeing them.

"Hello again Squall" she said smirking at him. You could see his eye twitch. Her smirk only grew into a wide smile.

Cloud was confused, he looked from the glaring man to the smiling girl. He spoke up, although his voice was quiet and soft.

"Who's Squall?" he asked innocently. Leon was standing in front of Cloud, he turned his head to the right to look behind him, at Cloud. He quickly snapped his head back at Yuffie, grumbling under his breath.

"Please go sit in my office Mr. Strife" he said, not bothering to look at him, when Cloud didn't move he turned around and walked him towards the door, "I'll be in there in a second" he said. Cloud walked in cautiously. He could help but gawk at how big and nicely furnished the office was, he walked around, touching things.

--------------)--------------(-----------

Back outside the office

"Yuffie stop calling me Squall." He said looking her straight in the eye, "Now" he said. Yuffie looked him up and down, crossing her arms over her chest, scooting her chair back from under her desk, crossing her legs, then leaning back…

"No.." she said simply. Leon groaned pinching the bridge of his nose, for the third time this morning. She raised an eyebrow. She scooted back to her desk put her elbows on it then rested her chin on her hands.

"What's wrong with you this morning?" She asked. He sighed, looking down at her. "Come on tell me! Take a seat." Leon took the seat and sat there for a while thinking. Yuffie waited for him. She sighed. "Come on Sq..Leon tell me" she asked anxiously, she then got a gleam in her eyes, "Besides, you have a pretty blond waiting in your office for you. Be a shame to leave him in their alone." At that Leon looked up from his daze.

"There's nothing wrong with me Yuffie" he huffed, now crossing his arms and leaning back into the chair slightly. "it's just been a long morning is all"

"Naw, you just need to get laid" Leon looked at Yuffie with a shocked face, she winked at him. "That blond guy looks promising" Leon rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Just because sex is the answer for all your ales doesn't mean it's everyone else's." He stood up, "And I don't need to get laid, it's just been a long morning." He went to the door and opened it slightly.

--------------)--------------(-----------

Back inside the office

Cloud walked over to Leon's couches that were situated in front of his desk. He unstrapped his booked bag and set it down on the couch. He went over to the wall that held all of Leon's certificates, medals, and other important documents. 'He graduated from the same school I did...for entrepreneurship.' Cloud thought. He walked over towards the desk, behind it was a huge window that viewed all of the workshops and other various things. He took a seat in the chair, 'comfy' and leaned back.

--------------)--------------(-----------

Leon turned around and saw Yuffie went back to work, "Oh and Yuffie call me by my first name again and I'll fire you. I'm sure there are other more qualified and _busty _women out there waiting to get a job like this." He smiled, her jaw dropped. He ran in the office. A moment later something hit the door. 'Serves her right.' Leon thought. He looked over to see the blond sitting in his chair, leaning pretty far back. He leaned against a wall and crossed his arms over his chest

"That chair comfortable?"

"Huh?" Cloud looked over to where Leon was standing, he leaned a little to far back. THUD! He felt out the chair. Leon winced.

"ow…" Cloud rubbed his head. Leon ran to his side and kneeled down by him.

"Are you okay?" Cloud blushed, 'This is just great' the blond thought.

"Yeah I'm fine." He stood up, helping Leon pick the chair up. Cloud went over to the couches and sat down, trying to make himself as small as possible. Leon got the chair back to its correct position and sat down in it. He poured some coffee in the cup, smelled it took a sip and relaxed. Cloud waited quietly on the couch, watching him tensely. He began to fidget and get more nervous by the second. He looked down at his hands and started to fiddle with his thumbs. Leon looked over to Cloud, he raised an eyebrow at how quiet he was, he seemed so anxious to see Leon and pitch his idea to him, yet he was sitting there and not doing anything. 'Strange'. Leon thought he'd break the ice.

"So, what's your idea Mr. Strife?" Cloud looked up when his name was called. It was like he was in college again, talking to the professor. He averted his eyes back down.

"You could call me Cloud if you like." He said shyly, looking up at Leon with hopeful eyes. Leon couldn't help but smile.

"All right Cloud." He said. Cloud smiled. He reached for his book bag and pulled out a long poster, which was rolled up and tied off with a rubber band. He placed it on his lap and took the rubber band off.

"It's a ruff draft of what I have in mind, I really can't draw well, I just build things." He looked up at Leon and back down at the poster, "I more of an engineer than an artist."

"May I see it" Leon asked. Sitting at his desk all business now. Cloud looked up at him and back down at his paper, he handed him the poster. Leon took it and opened it up. Laying it on his desk too see the full picture. 'It's a sword, pretty good' he thought. Cloud stayed quiet, chewing on the inside of his cheeks while watching Leon look at his diagram.

"It's very nice…" Leon said. Cloud couldn't help but smile. "You said you're more of an engineer correct?" Cloud looked up at Leon and smiled nodding his head.

"Yes I am"

"Well then, can you build it?" Cloud's smile got even bigger.

"I have a model made already!" he beamed.

"May I see it?" Cloud's eyes seemed to dim a little and his smile faded.

"I live pretty far from here. Well really far. My real house that is, is in the country. My mom lives there alone." He looked up to see if Leon was listening, he was so he continued, "And I came here trying to get a job, cause there's not a lot in the country, so I moved here in the city to try and get one. I've been here for 6 months. And no one would take my idea, then I heard of your company and I thought you'd take my idea. But the lady in the front always said you and the other people were busy. I came in today thinking it would be routine, you know get told no, but I wasn't" he was looking at his hands smiling now, he looked up at Leon, "You came, but I've moved all my stuff back home, sent it there a week ago…even the sword." He said sadly. "I don't have any more money and I don't want to ask my mom for any more. Today's my last day here…" He sighed running a hand in his hair. "If you let me, I can send you the sword later, when I get home." Leon sat that, wondering what to do. He liked the sword, the art wasn't to bad. He could be a promising intern, hell even an employee. Cloud got up.

"You can keep that if you'd like to. I have another one just like it. Well if you'll excuse me I have to go and clean out the rest of my stuff out the apartment and drive back home." He held his hand out, Leon sat there in stupor. He shook his head and stuck his hand out. They shook each others hands. "It was nice meeting Mr. Leonhart." He smiled again, yet this one seemed empty. "Thank you for giving me a chance." Leon doesn't know why but found himself saying

"You're welcome." Cloud walked out the office. Leon sat there for a while. He groaned and crossed his arms on top of the desk and put his head down in them.

'He was very talented'

"Are you going to just let him leave Leon!" a voice yelled. He looked to his intercom. "Yuffie?"

"You're just gonna let Cloud leave!" she yelled.

"He has to"

"Umm no he doesn't! I've been listening and watching you guys the whole time, and…"

"What?" Leon yelled.

Yuffie walked into the office, she rolled her eyes, "oh come on you should know by now I have a serious eavesdropping condition."

"Yuffie" Leon said in a warning tone, she raised her hands up in defense.

"All I'm saying is he seemed like a nice guy."

"He's a good artist too, he has a very good imagination, This sword is very.."

"Yeah, yeah that to, but Leon…" she sat down on his desk he was about to say something but when he looked up at her, he could see she was serious. "I've seen how you've been since you and Irvine broke up. I know it was years ago. But since then, you've been so… work oriented and predictable. You don't go and have fun…"

"I go out with Reno every Saturday…"

"And do the same old shit. When we were in college we had so much fun Leon."

"Well some of us grow up" he snapped back rudely. Yuffie sat there, you could see the hurt in her eyes.

"All I'm saying is, I haven't seen you look at anyone like you use to look at Irvine since today." She looked down at the desk where Cloud's drawing still was. She got up, Leon watched her with a glare, she walked out the door and shut it. He sighed. Looking over to where his awards and pictures hung. There was a picture of him and his friends, they were all smiling at the camera with there hats and robes on. He had shorter hair then, he looked at him and Irvine. Irvine had his arm around his shoulder. They looked so happy…He looked so happy. He then thought of Cloud.

"_Thank you for giving me a chance"_

Leon felt guilty. He stood up and ran out his office. "Which way did he go Yuffie?"

She looked over to him and smiled, "Down the hall, towards the right. He was headed for the parking place."

"How'd you"

"I asked him" she said smiling. Leon glared at her. He ran out towards the entrance of Leonhart Technology, but not before

"Just because I'm going to get him doesn't make you right" he yelled and ran out towards the entrance.

--------------)-------)(-------(-----------

Cloud sighed, 'Well maybe after I resend my picture and information he'll offer me a job. Then I can move back here.." he walked out.

--------------)-------)(-------(-----------

Leon ran, people asked him where he was headed, he just kept running. When he hit the front he looked around to see if he was still there. 'Dammit' he looked over to Scarlet.

"Scarlet." She looked up from her book, 'How to Seduce You Really Sexy Boss for Dummies' and smiled.

"Yes Mr. Leonhart?" she asked (Step one: Talk in a seductive manner), "is there something I can help you with?" She leaned forward. (Step two: Show some tits and ass!"

"Where'd Clo…Mr. Strife go?" she frowned.

"The blond guy?" He nodded, "He just left out the front door." Leon ran to the front door.

Scarlet growled and threw the book in the garbage can. "damn book"

Leon ran to the parking place, it was going to be made into one of the really big ones that spiral around and stuff, but he just started his business so this little project would take another year or two. He ran in and stopped looking for the blond. 'Where'd he go?' he ran to middle of the parking lot.

SCREECH!

Leon turned around to see a red mustang almost hit him. It was a classic but it didn't seem to be a classic by choice, but force. It started to smoke. 'Hey that's the one that was in my space.' He thought. That when

"Oh sorry Mr. Leonhart, you jumped out of no where." A man said rubbing the back of his head nervously. Leon looked from the car to the person in t he drivers seat who was hanging out the window.

"Cloud" he said softly. He ran to the driver's side window. He was anxious to talk to him again, but called down. 'I'm acting like a giddy school girl' he reformed himself.

"Cloud, you don't have to move your stuff to far from the city.' Cloud turned his head to the side not understanding.

"I don't follow"

Leon smiled, crossing his hands over his chest.

"You can live with me"

Cloud couldn't believe his ears. He jumped out his car and embraced Leon.

"Thank you Mr. Leonhart! Thank you! I swear I won't be a bother! I'll have to call my mom and tell her, she'll be so surprised!" He kept ranting on and on and all Leon could do was smile.

"Thank you Mr. Leonhart!" Cloud said again.

"Call me Leon."

--------------)--------------(-----------

**OHH! Cloud is moving in with Leon! Oh my gosh! What will happen next! I don't know all the stories I make are PWP. I told you I'd update ASAP! Read and review please and check my other story out! I'll have that chapter done ummm later on today…..**


	3. The Start

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot that doesn't even exist yet…yeah.**

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

Cloud smiled, "All right Leon." He was still embracing Leon.

"Ahem.." Leon coughed. Cloud looked up at him and back down, releasing him.

"Sorry!" he said smiling. "I just can't believe this day, I mean first I meet you, you liked my idea, and now I can stay in the city. It's just so" he took a deep breath. He looked down again and back at Leon, "Thank you…" his eyes were so intense and he seemed so genuine that Leon could help but let a smile grace his face.

"You're welcome…" There was a small moment of silence. "We should start to move your stuff in since today is your last day." Cloud nodded. "I need to call in and tell them I'll be out."

"All right, I'll wait in the car for you." Cloud went to his car and got in, he pulled it somewhat to the side, out of the way. While Leon dialed his office.

"Hello Squall!" Yuffie yelled into the phone, Leon rolled his eyes.

"My name is…"

"Leon got cha" she sighed, "what is this call pertaining to?" Leon lifted an eyebrow

"You shouldn't use big words" she huffed

"Are you in the parking lot?"

"Yes" there was a shuffle.

"Look up" He shook his head at the transgression.

"That's a lovely finger" she laughed he shook his head some more. "I'm calling to tell you I'll be out for the day."

"Damn Leon! You're gonna wax, tap, and bounce dat ass all day?" she made crude hand gestures. He took the phone from his ear and looked up at her.

"No I helping him move in with me, I'll tell you about it later." He was about to hang up, "and stop hanging out with Barrett." He hung up. She stood on the tips of her toes and waved goodbye. He lifted his hand in a feeble wave goodbye and got in the car.

Cloud smiled and took off.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

"So where do you live" Leon asked

"Downtown, not the good part." He could see Leon was looking at him out of the corner of his eye, he shrugged and laughed nervously, "It's all I can afford. Since I got it's been pretty hard for me. I have family down here, but…" he trailed off. The came to a red light, "Bad lines I guess." He looked over to Leon and gave another small smile. Leon couldn't help but think that one seemed to be empty compared to the other one he gave him earlier. He started to drive again, the city got more and more dirty and the people looked more rough and vulgar by the second.

"You live down here?" Leon asked, looking as if he felt sorry for the blond.

"It's not as bad as it looks." He said softly, He took a left and parked in front of a really shabby building. Leon looked around. Looking disgusted. Cloud was suddenly wishing he didn't bring the brunette with him. They walked into the building, it was an apartment with three floors to it. Cloud lived on the second floor.

"Umm…it's a little dirty and bare inside" Cloud said, taking his keys out of his pocket. Leon was standing behind him in the narrow hallway. The men in the hall gave them dirty looks. Leon brushed it off and Cloud opened the door. They walked inside. It was a very small apartment. If someone renovated it, it would be a decent place to live. There was nothing in the apartment. Cloud didn't want to be rude, so he gave Leon a small tour of the place. The walls were cracked and water stained. There were no kitchen appliances and his bedroom consisted of a sleeping bag. Cloud smiled warily at Leon.

"I moved out here myself trying to make a name you know? My mom…" He trailed of again.

"Your mom?" he asked standing in the door leaning against the frame while Cloud gathered his clothing and what not. Cloud looked up and his face seemed to get a hurt look, he bent down and picked up a sweater.

"She doesn't approve. So she doesn't send me money or anything. Not that I want it or need it!" he paused and looked out his window, leaning on the seal, the sun beamed in and touched his skin. The open window provided a soft breeze which slightly moved his blonde spikes, he ran a hand through said spikes and sighed, looking out the window with a small pout adorning his beautiful face. Leon couldn't help but think he was a rare beauty, a diamond in the rough, even.

"But it would be nice to have her support…" He looked out the window a second more then turned his head towards the direction Leon was standing, "but now I have your support and that's all that really matters now." He flashed a brilliant smile. Leon felt tingly inside, his stomach started to feel like it had butterflies in it. And he only knew this man, no, Cloud for only an hour. Cloud left the room gently brushing pass Leon

"Excuse me" and walking towards the bathroom. He finished packing all his clothes. And other various items. He wrote a note to the landlord thanking him for his leniency and kindness. Cloud was headed out the door with his bag, Leon walked out last and went to Cloud's side. He closed and locked the door and smiled at Leon. He picked up his bag and head down the stairs with Leon following behind him.

"Are we going to your house?" Cloud asked Leon. The brunette had been quiet since they got there.

"Yeah, let me drive Cloud."

"All right."

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

It was a long drive from Downtown to Uptown. They drove in silence, listening to the music that Cloud chose, it was his car after all.

"…" Cloud looked over at Leon starting to get bored, 'maybe he's just a quiet person.'

Leon coughed.

"Cough you!" Cloud chimed in. Leon turned his head slightly upon hearing this odd comment.

"Cough me?" Cloud couldn't help but smile turning all the way in his seat to face Leon.

"Yes, cough you! You know how when somebody sneezes you say bless you?" he asked

"…" Leon nodded

"Well, when somebody coughs you say cough you." He said simply as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Why not just say bless you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you didn't _sneeze_" he said. Leon was about to say something but let it slide 'Blondes' he thought.

After another 30 minutes they arrived to his part of the neighborhood. Cloud looked around like he did when he went in his company. Wide eyed and excited.

"It's so beautiful here." Cloud said breathlessly. Looking out the window. "It's nothing like the country, or Downtown."

Leon pulled into his building,

"State your name and type in your ID code"

"Squall Leonhart" he typed in his ID.

"Please proceed Mr. Leonhart." The gate to his condominiums complex opened.

"A Little Patch in Heaven condominiums complex?" Cloud read out loud, "What's a condominium?"

"It's like an apartment but bigger and you own it. You don't pay rent as often." Leon stated.

"Oh" Leon drove to the parking area.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

They went into the elevator and up to Leon's floor. Leon led the way down the long hallway. They stop at a door that read 5.

Leon took his card out swiped it, then took his key out and unlocked it, turned the knob to the right and then looked at Cloud. Cloud was watching him the entire time, wide eyed.

"This is the best part." Leon said, he opened the door

"Welcome Mr. Leonhart" a seductive female voice said. Leon winked at Cloud and walked in. Cloud stood there amazed, he soon walked in after Leon and closed the door.

"Wow" he said looking around, "this whole place is yours?"

"Yep"

"And you live here by yourself?"

"Yep"

"There's no one else?"

"Nope"

"And…"

"Cloud…?" Cloud turned to face Leon, his eyes were bright and sparkly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"No one else lives here but you and me."

Cloud smiled

And thus begins the story!

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

**I know, I know, I know. This chapter is short, well I'm trying to get to Cloud and Leon's past and build a relationship with them, be it friendship or in a romantic sense. So there first day together isn't important. I going to skip a week into there living together in the next one so don't be surprised and trust me the next chapter will be better. The first three chapters are like the umm pi or prologue which ever is like the first one. So yeah this chapter is short. BUT IT'S CUTE! And here none the less. The next one well be longer I know that for a fact.**


	4. A Day Out

**OKAY! I'm back yet again, Am I getting all your nerves yet? (Does sad puppy eyes) No? Yay! Well I see the story is getting lots of readers, thank you, and some reviews, I wanna personally thank ****dimonyo-anghel**** and Carriles. I give you smooches and huggles! Your reviews are very sweet and heart touching…(sniffles) I promised myself I wouldn't do this (wipes tear away) and I happy you enjoy it. To everyone else who reads…but doesn't review, (shakes head in shame) shame on you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cloud and Leon, but I can make their actions cute and awkward!**

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

"Beep, beep, beep, beep" a pile of blankets moved. The sweet aroma of coffee filled the air. A hand went to turn off the alarm but was softly swatted away by another. The blankets gave a soft grunt of disapproval. The blonde one, known as Cloud was standing to the right of the bed by the alarm and nightstand. The brunette, known as Leon was currently sleeping on his right side, he would be facing Cloud, if the blanket wasn't covering his whole body. Cloud gave a small smile, 'rough sleeper' he thought. Cloud had just taken a shower, he was wearing nothing but a pair of sky blue pajama bottoms that were covered in fluffy white clouds. Leon had bought it for him. 'he bought a lot of things for me.' He wanted Cloud to feel at home so he got him everything he needed, and them some. Cloud ran to the other side of the bed. He climbed on it softly, getting on his hands and knees to crawl over to Leon. He sat behind him, softly peeling away the blankets, he pulled them down until he could see Leon's shoulders. He then leaned over him until he was almost face to face with him.

"Leon?" he asked softly. Leon shifted slightly, moving to his side more, curling into a fetal position. Cloud would do this every morning. Wake Leon up himself instead of letting his alarm clock wake him. Leon didn't mind, but Cloud did it in such a way that always left him taking a cold shower instead of a nice hot one in the morning. It wasn't that Cloud was trying to tease him purposely, he just didn't know any better. Leon had come to learn that Cloud had lived with his mother all his life and moved to the city to try and live on his own. His mother kept him pretty sheltered. Leon thought he moved to try and rebel against her, but was too sure.

"Leon?" He started to weave his fingers in his hair, Leon took a deep breath in. 'Mmm he smells like peaches and vanilla.' He smiled, "Are you having a nice dream?" Cloud asked, trying to see Leon's face. He climbed over Leon to the other side, he got off the bed and kneeled down in front of him.

"Leon…" he whined. Leon smirked now and rolled on his other side, facing away from Cloud. Cloud huffed. "Come on Leon get out of bed! I know you're up!" He stood now placing his hands on his hips. Leon sighed.

"It's Saturday Cloud, I don't have to go to work, so that means you don't either." He said simply. He then looked over his shoulder at Cloud, "You look nice in those pants" he then rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep. Cloud blushed.

"Thank you." He said sitting on the edge of the bed. Cloud and Leon had been roommates for about a week and four days. They talked now and then mostly about little things like how there day was, other than that they really didn't know much about each other. Leon had planned on taking Cloud out to learn more about him today.

"…" Leon could feel Cloud was looking at him, he had come to learn a bored Cloud is a very annoying Cloud. "Stop it"

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me?"

"I'm not…" Leon groaned deeply cutting off Cloud's sentence. Cloud looked down at his hands, "Sorry." He got off of the bed and left the room. There was a moment of silence in the room, 'Shit' Leon mentally slapped himself. He brought his hand up and wiped the side of his face. Cloud had a tendency to go from happy to sad, 'Must be bipolar, or maybe it's a blonde thing.' He thought. 'Well I'm up, unfortunately. Might as well stay up.' Leon unwrapped the blankets off his body, and proceeded to get up. The water had been off for only a day that last week, 'thank God' and Leon thanked the heavens each time he took a hot shower. He went into his bathroom and started his shower, like he did everyday then made his way down the stairs. He could smell the coffee, Cloud was currently sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee and a blanket wrapped around him. Cloud didn't watch much TV, he'd rather read a book or look out the window, which he was now doing. Leon often wondered why he had so many televisions when he didn't watch much of it either. He walked by Cloud who was smiling and sipping his coffee.

"It's snowing Leon" he said, taking a sip of the coffee. Leon grunted in response and made his way to the kitchen. Now as we all know Leon loved his coffee and his coffee machine, he loved the taste and the process of making a good cup of coffee. He walked in the kitchen and came by the machine. He looked at it suspiciously, then back towards the living room. 'What flavor is this?' he thought. It smelled really good, and Leon really wanted a cup right now. He slowly poured the dark substance into a cup, he held it to his nose and smiled. He was in a euphoric state. He brought it to his lips and took a sip and swallowed.

"Ack!" he yelled, he ran to the sink, putting his head to the side, turned the water on, grabbed a paper towel and began to wash his mouth out. 'What the hell is that?' he thought angrily, looking at the cup menacingly, 'you bastard, you disgusting, no good excuse for coffee bastard…' he thought, glaring at the cup. Cloud had walked in and saw Leon wash his mouth out and now was watching him have a glaring contest with the coffee cup. He took a sip from his cup and raised a fine blonde eyebrow.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Cloud asked in a joking way. Leon looked at him, giving him a face that said this-is-no-laughing-matter.

"Cloud, what type of coffee is _that_?" He pointed at said coffee. Cloud sighed, he had come to learn, that Leon and his coffee were to be left alone. Leon had even gone so far as to tell him that he made atrocious coffee.

"It's Folgers." Cloud said in a whiney voice, "It's my favorite." Leon sighed.

"I'm going to take a shower" he started to walk out the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Leon, I won't make coffee again" Cloud said in a low voice, Leon almost didn't hear him.

"It's alright Cloud, if that's the kind of coffee you like by all means make it." He stated

simply and walked out of the living, making his way up stairs.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

He got in the piping hot shower. 'Sometimes Cloud makes me wonder, he seems so…' he shook his head at the thought. He couldn't put his finger on what Cloud was. He reached for his vanilla scented soap, 'I mean I know he's here, but sometimes he seems so far off. Like he's with someone else, he apologizes a lot too.' He started to lather the lufa. 'He's also very childlike' Leon smiled. 'He has such an innocence about him. He's…..pure' he washed the soap off. He continued to shower for another ten minutes or so. He reached to get a towel and walked into his room. Cloud was sitting there on the bed, laying on his stomach, with his legs going back and forth above his bottom, with his head rested in his hands.

"It's going to be really chilly today Tameron. I say wear heavy clothing and watch out for snow today folks." The newscaster on the television said. Leon had the towel slung over his hips, and another on his shoulders to catch the water that fell from his hair. He walked to his closet picking some leather pants, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket. He walked back into his room, placing the articles of clothing on the bed. Cloud looked from the television to the clothes. He really did like Leon's sense of fashion and thought he looked so cool in it, so he put on the leather jacket, while Leon went to his dresser for a pair of undergarments. Cloud looked rather cute in it, it was a bit loose but other than that suited him fine. Leon turned around to place them with his other clothes but was stopped when he saw Cloud trying on his jacket and looking at himself in the vanity. Cloud smiled turning and whatnot to look at himself.

"Do I look cool like you?" he asked smiling over his shoulder at Leon. Leon gave a small smile back and shook his head.

"Not really" Cloud pouted, taking the jacket off and placing it back where he got it from. He stood there a while, looking at the clothes and watching him rummage through his dresser to find other things to wear along with it.

"Where are you going anyways?" Cloud asked, Leon hadn't gone out much on weekends or week days. It was usually work and home, "it's not on your schedule" he said. Yes Cloud knew about Leon's schedule, Leon informed him of it everyday.

"No it's not. And I'm not going." He said then paused. Cloud tilted his head in confusion. Leon stopped his ministrations to look over towards Cloud and smile, "We're going." Cloud's eyes seemed to brighten up.

"Where are we going" he asked excitedly.

"To have dinner, I haven't planned what to do next, so we'll make it up as we go." He looked at Cloud who was currently thinking of what he'd like to do. "Cloud?" Cloud looked up towards Leon.

"Yes?"

"Go get dressed."

"Okay!" he bounded out of the room towards his.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

Leon drove them to a somewhat fancy restaurant in his black Bentley. He parked his car and went inside with Cloud closely behind him. Cloud was sporting a royal blue turtle neck sweater that had a zipper down the middle, the zipper was pulled down about an inch underneath his collar bone, exposing his neck. Leon thought it looked rather cute and seductive. Cloud was also wearing a pair of loosely fitting jeans, that were about the same shade as his shirt, but would pass off as a navy blue instead. They sat in a booth in the back of the restaurant. It seemed private and elegant, Leon looked down at his watch, seeing it was almost noon, he loved to eat lunch at noon, no later no earlier. Cloud was sitting across from him, looking around the restaurant feverishly.

"It's so cool in here Leon, what's the theme?"

"It's a Spanish restaurant but the theme is more towards Spain than any of the other Hispanic regions."

"Oh." Cloud looked around some more.

"Hola como estas?" A female voice rang out, she was wearing a form fitting red Flamingo dress, that showed off her cleavage rather well.

"Bein, bein" Leon answered. Leon gave her the once over, she was very attractive. She had long golden brown hair, a very voluptuous body, green eyes, and she was a lovely shade that could only be described as milk chocolate. She smiled.

"Y tu?" she asked Cloud.

"Excuse me?" Leon chuckled.

"She said and you."

"And me what?"

"How are you doing?"

"Oh!" He exclaimed, looking towards the female. "How do you say really good?"

"I'll say it for you, El esta muy bien seniorita?"

"Me llamo Brooke." She said smiling.

Leon ordered there food in Spanish off the menu. The conversation had been light and very engaging. Cloud was rather impressed with how well Leon spoke Spanish.

"Where'd you learn Spanish Leon?"

"In school"

"I wish I could speak different languages, but I was homed schooled, and my mom only knows English" he laughed, scratching the back if his head. Leon was eating his food, but brought his head up to look at Cloud, raising an eyebrow

"You were home schooled?" Cloud was eating his enchilada, he had some of the cheese hanging from his lips.

"Mmmhmm" he swallowed, "I was"

"Why?" the brunette asked.

"…" Cloud was looking at his food now, shifting uncomfortably. "My mom thought it would be better for me" he looked down and cleared his thought, "I have to go to the bathroom" Cloud said before Leon could press on, "Do you know which way it is?" Leon pointed him in the direction and Cloud got up and went.

'That was…weird' the brunette thought. He continued to eat his food.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

Cloud walked into the bathroom. He walked over to the sink and looked into the mirror. 'That was close. I can't let him know about my past, I can't, he'll fire me…" Cloud looked up to the mirror and sighed. 'He might even kick me out' his hands started to shake, he turned the water on, putting his hands underneath the running water in a cupping way to catch the water. He leaned his head down and splashed the water over his face. 'He might even leave me and he's been so nice to me…like a friend' he thought. He sighed, grabbing a paper towel and drying his face.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

Cloud came back to the table, he lost his apatite. Leon was finished with his food. They sat there in silence. Leon looked down at his watch it was now half past two. They had been there a pretty long time. Until the little incident. Leon sighed.

"How about we go else where?" he suggested. Cloud looked up at Leon as if he was looking at someone he didn't know. Leon was taken aback by the look.

"Yeah" the blonde replied.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

Leon gave Cloud a full tour of Uptown. They were driving home now. After the incident in the restaurant there conversation kind of went off of each other to the things around them. Cloud kept giving Leon a questioning look, but Leon just brushed it off. If he had something to say he would. They were taking a new way home when Cloud saw a vast amount of water.

"Is that the…ocean?" he asked in awe. Leon looked over from the road to out the passenger side window.

"Yeah"

"Can we go see it Leon? Please?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"The sun's about to set, and it's going to get colder and snow…" He looked over to Cloud, he was already brooding.

"Alright I understand." The words hit Leon in such a way, he use to say that to his father when he couldn't get his way. Leon didn't like to be out of the house after nine o'clock. It was now ten. 'This is really going against my schedule' he thought absentmindedly.

"Let's go to the beach." Cloud was looking out the window with a sad pouty face, but among hearing this he couldn't help but how his new found excitement.

"Really? You mean it?" Cloud asked

"Yeah, I haven't gone in a while, why not?"

Leon had to park pretty far down. They had to walk to the beach, Cloud took off his shoes. Leon left his on. He took his jacket off and pulled it inside out, setting it down on the sand and sitting on it. Cloud ran to where Leon was sitting and set his shoes by him.

"Oh, the sun is setting." Cloud said. He ran towards the water. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He opened his eyes and walked forward a bit, sticking one foot out to touch the water. He then started to splash in the water and play. Leon sat there wide eyed at the display before him. 'It's like he's never seen the ocean before' he thought. Cloud was splashing and playing like a child in a bath tub.

"It's so big Leon" he turned around, his eyes gleaming in the soft moon light. He started to spin, hugging himself. His smile never fading. He ran back to Leon and plopped down. Leon was sitting crossed legged. The snow started to fall.

"They said it was going to snow earlier." Cloud stated, claming down from his previous romp. He frowned, "They lied" he said, he brought his knees to his chest and hugged his arms around them, resting his chin on his knees.

"You really like odd things" Leon said, Cloud looked over to him and blushed, setting his head back on his knees.

"We never had snow in the country or oceans. So it's my first time seeing them" He looked up, letting the snow fall on his face. He smiled, "I love it here, I'm so glad you asked me to stay with you." Cloud looked from the sky to Leon, his hair and lashes bearing the snow. He smiled at him like he did the day he asked him. This one wasn't forced. Leon gave a small smile back. 'He's so beautiful". They sat in silence.

"Cloud, how come you moved away from home?" Cloud seemed to stiffen a little bit. Hugging his knees closer to himself.

"I…I wanted to be free from my mom, and I wanted to prove to her that I could make it without her. I mean, I love my mom, but she's just." He shook his head. Remembering her words

"_Cloud honey, I love you so much. No one can ever be this way to you ,they don't understand. no one will love you like I do. That's why the boys and girls at your school don't like you. You don't need them though. I'll be your friend always."_

He felt like he could cry. He wanted so desperately to grow up and prove her wrong, but he hadn't. He didn't have his own house, he didn't pay his way, and most certainly didn't have a 'lover' whatever the hell that is, and he did have any… 'Unless'

"Leon…?" he asked softly. Leon turned his head to look at the man addressing him. He could see the hurt in Cloud's eyes. He turned to face him.

"Yes?" he asked, in a worried tone.

"Are you…are we" his voice was shaky and his breathing was ragged

"Am I what?" he asked, an eyebrow lifted in confusion.

"Are you my?" he looked up at Leon, there eyes locked. A storm looking at the sky. "friend?" Cloud asked, looking at Leon with such high hopes. Leon never really considered if they were friends, and now was not the time to think about it.

"Of course we are." He said softly, "I don't let just anyone touch my coffee machine" he said, Cloud knowing how important the machine was couldn't help but smile and laugh. He leaned forward and embraced Leon.

"Thank you Leon" he whispered in his ear. The snow was getting heavier and the night colder. He pulled cold up and lead him to the car. The looks he was giving earlier were replaced by loving ones. He fell asleep on the ride home and Leon just simply carried him to bed. He took his shoes off and placed him under the blankets, he sat there a while looking at Cloud. 'Why is he like this?' he thought sadly, he sighed. It would have to wait for tomorrow. He got up, turned off the light. Took a shower and went to bed.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

**OOH! We got a glimpse of Cloud's past life and his issues with his mother. For people who are wondering, yes this is AU, yes this is shameless OOC, and yes, its yoai (however you spell it). AND YES I HAVE A THINK FOR SNOW! I love snow. **

**Hoped you enjoyed it, Read and Review!**


	5. Redheaded DemiGod

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! Or food products.**

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

Cloud woke up, he looked at the time, seven thirty. He smiled, thinking about how he would go wake up his _friend_ Leon. He shifted into a sitting position, 'It's stuffy in here' Cloud thought, he looked down at his clothing attire, 'I must have fallen asleep on the ride home.' He gave a smile once again, slipping out of his bed, and room. He walked over to the bathroom, it was a nice bathroom, a bit smaller than Leon's, but only by a little. Cloud liked the way Leon's bathroom was, he didn't know why, but he just did. 'I'll use Leon's' he thought, now venturing towards Leon's room. He walked in seeing that Leon was still asleep, wrapped in his blankets. Cloud could see his face, Cloud wrinkled his nose slightly. 'He looks upset' he thought. He walked over to Leon's bed, he kneeled down. He watch Leon for a while, then ran his hand down Leon's face and then through his hair. Leon smiled in his sleep, moaning softly at the touch. His eyes then fluttered open.

"Cloud?" His voice was a bit hoarse.

"Good morning Leon." He said smiling. He was on his knees peering up at Leon, to Leon he looked like a small puppy, trying to get on top of the bed. Leon sat up, running a hand through his hair. He looked at the time, his eyebrow twitched 'It's 7:35…'

"Your eyebrow twitched" Cloud exclaimed, ignoring Leon's small anger. He was now sitting on the bed, looking at it. "I told you drinking coffee everyday is bad for you." Leon snorted, looking towards Cloud. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you in here so early anyways?" he asked, a little suspicious.

"Huh…Oh, I was going to use your shower." Leon brought his legs under him, crossing them. Then brought his arms up and crossed them over his bare chest, looking dead at Cloud. It wasn't a glare, but damn close.

"Why?" he asked slowly. Cloud looked at Leon, he was sitting right in front of Leon and was now sitting in a similar way. His legs crossed, sitting Indian style just like him, but instead of having his arms crossed, he had them between his legs, grasping his ankles. He didn't have a legitimate, or even a good reason to use Leon's bathroom.

"Well…your bathroom is bigger"

"Hardly"

"It's brighter"

"Barely"

"It's…ummm…?" he paused. His sights fell back down, "I like your bathroom better" he asked more than said. Leon sighed.

"Fine" Leon said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you!" Cloud exclaimed, reaching forward, catching Leon in another one of his hug. He let go and jumped off the bed, heading for the bathroom

"Let me use the bathroom first." Leon said, at that Cloud turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked

"Because I have to take a massive shit" Cloud gave him a disgusted look, Leon rolled his eyes, "I have to piss, that okay with you?" Cloud smiled and nodded. Leon went into the bathroom, Cloud went to pick up his clothing supplies and bathing necessities off the floor. He then walked into the bathroom.

"Cloud?" Leon yelled, turning a bit to cover himself. Cloud looked over to Leon, he continued his way to the shower, turning it on.

"Please, we're friends now!" Cloud said. Taking his shirt off.

"Frie…" Leon sputtered. Now noticing Cloud's stripping form, his eyes glued to Cloud's chest and abdomen. Yes, he had seen him topless before, but not in such an exposed way. Cloud had an impressive body, his six pack was perfect, looking as if he surfed. His lower abs cut right into his pants, sharply it seemed, making a y-incision almost. His pants were hanging rather low, most likely because the belt was unbuckled. Leon's eyes were now looking at the belt and below, Cloud's pants were hanging so low that Leon could actually see soft, curly, blonde hair peaking out. 'Natural' he thought. The steam in the room was making it hotter and hotter. Leon had finished using the bathroom long ago, and now a new problem was presenting it's self in that region.

Zip.

Leon snapped out of his daze, looking rather flustered. He blushed, putting himself back into his pants and zipping them. He walked out before he could see anything else. He closed the door, putting his back against it. 'Oh god' he thought. He could hear Cloud step in the shower, giving an "aaaww" as he did. He could hear the water collide on Cloud. He could also hear Cloud start to wash himself, it was just too much for one man! He then opened the door a bit, sticking his head in. He couldn't see anything, but the smell that hit his face was strong and alluring. 'Peaches' he thought. He felt himself grow harder. He looked down and groaned. He closed the door, and sat on the bed. 'What does he consider a friend' he thought. Deciding he would figure it out later on today, he laid back down and went to sleep. Grumbling about stupid blondes and there sexy ways.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

Cloud was sitting in the living room. He was sitting in his usual window seat, looking down outside. He sighed softly, smiling out of the window. 'It's so beautiful here.' He thought. He sipped on his tea, holding the cup with both hands.

Ding Dong, ding dong, ding dong.

Cloud looked over towards the door. 'Was that the door bell?'. He stood up, placing his tea cup on the window sill, walking out the living room and towards the front door. 'Who could this be, Leon never has any guest.' Cloud walked over to the door, looking out the door's peephole, 'There's nobody there.' He frowned, 'I know I heard it.'

Knock, knock

He raised an eyebrow, 'I'll just crack it a bit.' He unlocked the top two locks, then the bottom and cracked the door.

"Leon!" a voice called, and in one second exactly, Cloud found himself on the floor, on his back, with someone clinging onto him.

"I missed you! And all our witty banter and shit. God his father's such a dick….Hey you smell different." The man sat up now, looking down at Cloud. He was sitting on top of him, straddling his legs. He raised a fine red eyebrow.

"You're not Leon…" he got up, walking towards the door, he opened it. "It's the right number…" he looked back over to where Cloud was still laying. He walked over back over to him, taking his same seat again, but this time he sat on his stomach.

"Who are you and where is Leonhart?" he asked curiously. Cloud was still a little hesitant of the man, after all he did just jump in the place on top of him and started talking out of no where. Cloud looked up at the red head.

"I'm Cloud, Leon's upstairs asleep, Who are you, and you're starting to get heavy." The red head smiled. Standing up

"I'm Reno, Cloud." he leaned down and gave Cloud a hand. The blonde stood up and looked at Reno and gave a smile.

"I've heard about you, Leon said you were his friend." He raised an eyebrow, " I didn't think hair could be that red. He mentioned you being a red head, but not such a vibrant one." He looked a little closer, taking a step closer as well, he walked behind him slightly and touched his pony tail. "Is it real?" he asked. Reno smirked.

"Oh, it's real. Ask Leon later. He'll tell you my rugs match my curtains."

"What do you mean?" Reno looked over his shoulder, Cloud was still playing with his pony tail. He looked up from what he was doing and blushed, taking a step back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to mess with your hair." Reno lifted a hand and moved it up and down, in a disarming way.

"Aw, its okay, you're not the first." Cloud smiled.

"So, ummm what are you to Leon?" Reno asked, turning around to face Cloud. 'I have to give it to him, he's cute' he thought.

"What do you mean?"

"Friend, family…" he looked Cloud right in the eyes, "_lover_?" Cloud's eye brows furrowed.

"How could I be his lover he's a boy" Cloud said in a questioning way. Reno looked at him in disbelief. 'Did he just say…'. The room fell in silence.

"…" Cloud felt a little uncomfortable, he bought his left hand up, and ran it up and down his left arm.

"I'm his friend though…" he finally said. "Would you like me to go get him for you?"

"No that's alright, I'll get him myself." Reno said. He walked pass the blonde and up the stairs. 'That was weird' he thought. Hitting the top floor and taking a right towards Leon's room. He walked in, looking at the mass of blankets that was Leon. He walked over to the other side of the bed. He slipped his shoes off and got under the covers.

"Leon?" he purred. Leon had his back facing towards him, Reno moved a little closer and spooned with him. Running a hand through his hair, Leon sighed contently. 'Weak spot.' He ran his hands through his hair again, from the top to the bottom. Reno let his hands move down his side, 'still sleeps shirtless' and then around his waist.

"Leon?" he asked again, taking his hand to the front of his pants, undoing the drawstring. Leon pushed back against him.

"Please?" he said softly. Reno smirked, putting his mouth right by Leon's ear.

"Please what Leon?" Leon then groaned in frustration. Then sighed.

"You still with Rufus?" he asked. Reno began to twirl his fingers in Leon's hair.

"Yeah…" Leon groaned.

"Then get out of my bed" Reno raised his other arm up and propped himself up on his elbow, so he could lay on his side, still twirling his fingers in Leon's hair.

"Reno get put of my bed." He said weakly.

"No, I'm bothering you, whether you like it or not, so shut the fuck up and take it." Leon couldn't help but smile.

"Yes sir" Reno raised an eyebrow

"Sir?" Leon rolled on his other side to face Reno, he look up at him.

"Yeah, sir" he said. Reno rolled his eyes.

"You know it's the red headed demigod, who rules all the lands, known as Re…"

"Reno the sex god, who is also known for his valor, intelligence and sexiness. Yeah, yeah I know." Reno smiled.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

Cloud was standing at the foot of the stairs, looking toward the top. Trying to hear what they were doing. 'He's been up there a long time'

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

"You were gone for a pretty long time."

"Yeah, Rufus' dad…" he shook his head.

"What?"

"He doesn't like the thought of his son going with his help, let alone a man." Leon rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Well, fuck him too" Reno laughed at that.

"I saw your new roommate"

"…."

"He's hot"

"…."

"I like blondes"

"More like you like hot guys…" he mumbled under is breath

"And hot girls too, unlike you I'm bi, you fag" he grinned, Leon rolled his eyes. "Why's he living here anyway?"

"He's my new intern at work. He designs swords, he has really good potential."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's a nice guy."

"Just a nice guy?" he asked.

"…" Leon buried his head in Reno's shirt.

"You like him?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Wow, a cold hearted bastard like you liking people?"

"Amazing I know" he said sarcastically. "I'd go for him, but I don't think he'd even know I was interested in him in that way." Reno's hand left Leon's hands to go to his back.

"Yeah, I asked him what he was to you, I said, friend family or lover and he said lover? I can't be his lover because he's a boy. It was weird because he didn't say it like you know, in a way that said, I don't do guys. He said it in a way that was like him saying you can't do that it's not permitted, or some shit like that."

"I know what you mean."

"He has such an innocence about him…"

"You met him for a second and know that?"

"Yeah" he chuckled. "I was straddling him earlier." Leon looked up at him, Reno grinned

"You what?"

"You heard me." Leon sighed.

"Did you confuse him in any other way?"

"Ummm no."

"So when are you leaving?"

"Trying to kick me out I see."

"You know it"

"You know you like having me in bed" Leon glared at him. "I meant in a platonic way."

"Whatever"

"No, but I just came to tell you I'm back."

"Message received"

"You're such an asshole." He said. He looked down at Leon, putting his hand under his chin, "Goodbye kiss."

"Unless it's on my ass, no" Reno gave a hurt look, which Leon quickly dismissed.

"Squall…" Leon looked up, Reno was looking at him seriously. "I'm happy you found somebody you like." He bent down kissing him softly on the lips, he put his hand on his face, stroking him with his thumb. "Don't be afraid to go for it, he seems like a nice guy." He kissed Leon again, but on the forehead. He from under Leon's covers, sitting on the edge while bending over to put his shoes on.

"Dejavu…" Leon said softly. Reno looked back at him and smiled.

"Hurry up and get out of bed, you have a roommate, and possible mate waiting for you." He winked.

"I still have an hour of sleep, if I get up now…"

"Fuck your schedule." He said, standing up. Leon sighed. Reno made his way to the door, "Cya later Leon" Leon grunted in response.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

Cloud heard foot steps. 'Shit' he ran over to the window sill and sat down. Reno walked in.

"Bye Cloud. Nice meeting ya."

"Bye Reno nice meeting you too." And with that he was gone.

'He seemed like a nice person' he thought sitting back down, drinking his tea.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

Leon laid down. Looking at the spot Reno laid in.

'He's right, I should go for it. What's to lose?' Leon smiled looking at the clock, 'but I'll stick to my schedule.' He grabbed his covers, pulled them over his head, and resume his sleeping.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

**Alright! Let's recap! Just in case people get confused. In college Leon went out with Irvine so there is some **

**IrvinexSquall pairing. Then at sometime, according to this chapter, he went with Reno, now I haven't gone into depth about there relationship, but we can assume (Winks) so there was some RenoxSquall. Reno is now currently dating Rufus, so there is some RenoxRufus. Cloud hasn't been with anyone, because his mom sheltered him, for unknown reasons (I know I'll have it in the next chapter or too). And yes, Cloud went to the college Leon did, but didn't stay. **

**Another note:**

**Schools coming back so I won't update as often, I'll try to get a least two per week, 1 on the weekdays and the other on weekends. But I'll be busy, school, work, practice and a boyfriend, THAT'S A LOT ON MY PLATE! So don't be angry or lose hope. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, lots of fluff.**

**P.S**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Bribry gets you somewhere

**Disclaimer: I don't own them! Now stop making me say it!**

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

They sun was shining brightly through the kitchen window. The water was running slowly, steam softly rose from the kitchen sink. One side of the sink was filled with water, while the other was filled with dishes. Cloud was busy washing them. He brought his hands out from underneath the water. He reached to his right side and grabbed a towel. He dried his hands in them thoroughly, he walked towards the coffee machine.

'November, November….Where's November?' he looked up at the new place Leon kept his special coffee. It was pretty high up. 'Dammit' he brought one leg up, putting his knee on top of the counter. He reached forward, 'just a little closer' he bit his lip slightly, reaching up and trying to reach it. The counters stuck out pretty far so getting to the top cabinets was pretty hard. Finally he sighed in defeat, bringing his other knee up, reaching in and grabbing the Sunday coffee. He jumped down from the counter. 'It's 9:31' he turned his head looking out of the kitchen.

"5, 4, 3, 2…"

The shower began. Cloud smiled to himself, finishing the coffee. 'This should butter him up." He thought waiting for Leon's descend down the stairs.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

He stepped out of his bathroom and into his room, running a hand through his now wet hair. He sighed contently, walking over to his closet, grabbing a pair of loose black jogging pants and a tight black tank top. He smelt the aroma of his favorite drink, 'Coffee…' he could smell it from a mile away, he began to get excited, then he realized one small detail '…its Cloud's coffee.' He made a disgusted face, knowing how it tasted and what brand it was. 'I should have made some'. He started to make his way down the stairs. He walked through the living room, seeing where Cloud was, he lifted an eyebrow 'where is he now'. He heard the sound of water running, 'The kitchen?' he walked in, seeing Cloud play in the water.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused. Cloud turned his head, smiling at Leon.

"Good morning to you to Leon."

"Huh? Oh, good morning Cloud…" Cloud smiled even wider, turning back to the dishes. Leon stood there looking at his back with a confused look on his face, "Like I said a second ago, what are you doing?" he repeated, coming behind Cloud, easily looking over his shoulder. Cloud turned his head slightly, looking up towards Leon.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" he asked confused.

"…"

"I'm washing dishes…"

"Why?" Cloud began to laugh. Leon glared, he hated when people laughed at him, it just wasn't right.

"What do you mean why? Umm maybe it's because there dirty?" he laughed again.

"There's a dishwasher…"

"I know, but why waste water and energy, when you can do it yourself."

"That's why I got a dishwasher."

"It's like my mom says, I'm the personal dishwasher. So don't worry about it." He paused going back to his pervious activities, "besides I like washing dishes." At that Leon smiled. They stood in silence for a second, Cloud turned his head looking over toward Leon, who was now leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at nothing in particular.

"You wanna help me?" He asked. Leon looked towards him, he raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"You dry them and put them up, I'll wash." The blonde stated. Leon unwrapped his arms and walked over by Cloud, the blonde gave him a towel and Leon began to dry and put away things.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

"All done" Cloud stated while smiling. Leon groaned softly.

"I've been up for about 16 minutes and haven't had any coffee…"

"Oh yeah!" Cloud went over towards the coffee machine, grabbing a cup out of the cabinet. He grabbed the pot and slowly poured some coffee in a cup. Leon looked at the coffee then at Cloud, reminding himself that it wasn't his coffee. Cloud came back too him smiling.

"Here Leon!" he held the cup out towards him.

"No thank you…" Cloud pouted softly.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't drink generic coffee." He plainly stated. Cloud put his free hand on his hip.

"Hey! My brand of coffee is just fine. Just because it isn't from some foreign land, doesn't mean it's bad."

"You also put a lot of cream and sugar in it" Cloud stood there aghast. He gritted his teeth and spoke.

"This is _your _brand of coffee, I made it for you." 'Try and be nice to him, he gets a bit tougher everyday I see him'. Leon eyed the cup of joe. He then looked at Cloud, he felt a pang in his heart, he reached out and grabbed the cup softly.

"I'm sorry about that, thank you for the coffee Cloud." he gave Cloud a small smile. Cloud smiled back.

"s'okay." Leon drank it, he pulled it back surprised.

"This really is my coffee." Cloud sighed, his arms slumping in front of him.

"That's what I said!" Leon took another sip and smiled. He walked out the kitchen and towards his front door. "If you're going for your paper, I already got it for you." Cloud said, looking out from the kitchen. Leon raised an eyebrow, 'he's being awfully attentive today.'

"Where'd you put it?"

"On the coffee table in living room" Leon walked over to the location.

He sat down, 'Shit, I forgot my'

"Here are your glasses." Cloud said from behind him. Leon looked back, a little surprised. He took them from him.

"Thank you…" he said suspiciously. He then put his reading glasses on, looking at the paper and began to read.

"…" He felt a dip in the couch. He looked over at Cloud, who was smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow, slowly going back to his paper.

"…" Leon sighed, slapping his paper forward, trying to straighten out the creases. Cloud was still staring.

"…" He tried to concentrate, but his eyes kept looking over towards Cloud. He crossed his legs and kept trying to read. 'God damn mother fu-'

"Leon?" Cloud said in a wispy voice. Leon felt a shiver run down his spine. He looked over towards Cloud, his eyes were so soft looking, they seemed to be bigger than when he last saw them, looking as if he was about to cry.

"Yes?"

"Can…I, Can we…"

"Can we what?" Cloud looked down at his hands. Then back up into Leon's eyes.

"Go…food shopping?" Leon's eyes fell from his concerned face to his, are-you-kidding face. He groaned in frustration. He looked back at his paper, ignoring Cloud.

"Aww come on! Please?"

"Why when we have food here."

"Because I don't want to eat that food."

"You've been here for about two weeks and you now decide that you don't like my food?"

"…" Leon looked over toward Cloud, he smirked and went back to his paper. Cloud crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine." He mumbled under his breath. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Cloud kept switching his position. He really wanted to go shopping. He scooted closer to Leon, wrapping his arm around Leon's and putting his head on his shoulder.

"I thought we were friends." He said softly. Leon looked down at him.

"We are."

"But you won't take me shopping?" Leon rolled his eyes.

"That's not what friendship is all about."

"How so?" Cloud asked looking up at him.

"Friendship is more than playing and shopping. It's also about being there for each other and making each other happy."

"…" Cloud sat in there for a while, as if in deep thought.

"Well, you not taking me shopping, is making me unhappy, and that means you're not being there for me." Leon pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine Cloud, get you shoes on and your coat, we'll go shopping."

"Yay!" Cloud shot up, running towards the closet at the front door, putting his shoes and coat on. Leon walked over, putting his leather jacket on and his boots.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

They started driving, "Where do you want to go?"

Cloud from the window to Leon

"The whole foods store, farming store, pedigree farm?"

"Ew, no. Ummm, I want to go to Wal-mart."

"Wal-mart?"

"Yes, Wal-mart." He sighed.

"If you say so." He drove in the direction of Wal-mart. They had been sitting in the car peacefully, whilst listening to music. Cloud reached forward, and turned it down.

"Hey Leon?"

"Yeah"

"You know your friend Reno, he said some strange things." Cloud started to fiddle with his hair. Leon smiled softly.

"Yeah, I know" he chuckled slightly. He turned the corner, leading into the store. Looking left and right for a parking space.

"Yeah, I asked him if his hair color was real, he said ask you."

"It is" There was a moment of silence, the Cloud's nose wrinkled slightly.

"After that he said that his rugs matched his curtains."

SCREECH!

Leon looked over at Cloud, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Hey! Don't hit the brake so hard Leon, that really…" he was cut off, looking at Leon, he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"He said that to you!" his voice was raised.

"Yeah" Cloud paused, tilting his head slightly. "I don't know why he would talk about curtains and rugs when I asked him about his hair… Strange." He shook his head. Leon looked at him in disbelief. Cloud could feel Leon looking at him, he turned his head looking to his side. "What!" Leon closed his mouth, took his foot off the break, and continued driving.

"Nothing" was all he said, shaking his head. 'Fuckin' Reno'. Cloud pouted but dropped the subject.

"Fine, don't tell me" he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. The car came to a stop. Cloud's head popped up. "We're here?" Leon switched gears, turned the keys, pulled them out, and unlocked the door.

"Yeah, we are." He got out, standing by the side of the car. Cloud's face brightened up, he got out of the car. He looked around, running around the back of the car to Leon's side. Leon watched him from the corner of his eyes putting his hands into his pockets, Cloud smiled up at him, interlacing his arm with Leon's.

"Come on Leon! Let's go!" He pulled and half dragged Leon into the store.

Boop

"Welcome to Wal-mart" said a lady in a blue vest. She smiled at them and waved. Cloud smiled at her thanking her, Leon looked at her nonchalantly, grunting his response. Cloud was still by his side, with his arm around Leon's, looking around.

"Go get a cart Cloud." Leon said, nodding in the direction of said carts.

"All right" Cloud dashed off towards the carts. Leon looked around, 'Sale items?' He walked over towards the rack full of things on sale. Varying from tooth paste, dolls, to sweets and goodies. He crinkled his nose in disgust. 'This store is full of junk food'. Cloud came to his side with the cart. "This Wal-mart is huge!"

"That's because it's a Big Wal-mart"

"Oh" Cloud yanked on Leon's sleeve. "Let's go!"

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

**What will Cloud buy! (Gasp) I don't know! I again apologize about the updating. I just can't stay up all night. Hope you don't think it's going to slow. I mean, I like how they are now and how they are starting to get to know one another. I don't think I should rush it, and I am SOOO anticipating when they confess there love. If they do. (Smiles slyly) Hope you are to! Anyway hope you like the chapter!**


	7. Shopping with Revelations

**Disclaimer- I don't own the character nor the jingles. **

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

The crowd moved swiftly, knowing what they wanted to get and trying to leave. The registers beeped and the workers greeted people with a smile and a wave. But Cloud? Cloud was taking his sweet time while pushing the cart. Leon sighed, he reached over towards Cloud, taking the cart away from him, he began to push the cart with a bit more speed than Cloud did. Cloud pouted but let it slid. He started to look left and right at all the food and accessories.

"Okay where are we going?" asked the brunette. Cloud was busy looking at a sales magazine, 'where'd he get that?'

"Huh?"

"I said, where are we going?"

"Umm, let's go to the…first aisle." Leon looked over towards him, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you know what you want to get?" Cloud looked over at him smiling nervously, while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, food." He said shyly. Leon rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, that's the whole _point _of food shopping" he looked over at Cloud, his head was lowered, looking at his feet. They turned into the Cereal aisle, and paused. Leon looked around, 'Fruit Loops, Corn Puffs, Reese's…ew. Why the hell would they make candy into cereal' he thought crinkling his nose in disgust. He looked back over to Cloud, who was currently looking at the boxes. 'He seemed to mallow out' Leon looked back over the cereal, 'This is waste food, I just want something simple' he looked up and there it was. 'Raisin Brand' he picked it up, looking at the table on the side, 'Low sugar, high protein. Perfect'

"Hey Cloud" he called. Cloud turned his head towards him. "How about this one? It's whole grain, with lots of iron, protein, and"

"No, it looks like horse feed" he said. Turning back to the other boxes. Leon glared at him, 'it does not!' he thought. He rested his arms on the handle of the basket and leaned forward on it.

"Find your own stuff then" he grumbled.

"I will" Cloud answered back cheerfully. He looked at almost all the boxes. 'It's not here' he sighed softly. He then saw it. In its perfect red perfection. He looked over towards Leon, grabbing the box and running to him.

"This one, this one!" he said excitedly. Leon turned his head slowly, looking at the box. He stood up grabbing it, looking at the front of the box,

"There magically delicious?" he read out loud. Cloud nodded his head rapidly.

"Hearts, stars and Horse shoes. Clovers and blue moons, pots of gold and rainbows."

"And a red balloon" Leon said quietly while laughing softly.

"Yeah!" Cloud replayed back, still in his new little happy mood. Leon looked at the box for a while, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Irvine likes to eat this kind. Well, he use too….I don't know if he still does" he trailed off. Looking at the box in his hands still. He felt as if he was going to fall. Cloud turned his head to the side softly. Looking at Leon in wonder.

"Who's Irvine?" he asked. Leon was still looking at the box, ignoring Cloud's question. He held the box longer, his hand slowly gripping at it.

"Put it back." He said softly, pushing the box away from him and towards Cloud.

"Please Leon?" he asked. Leon looked at Cloud, he rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, going back to his old self.

"No Cloud." he said in a stern voice.

"Please."

"No, next aisle" Cloud glared at him, keeping the box in hand and followed after Leon.

"Please?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so"

"Why'd you say so?"

"Because I did"

"Why did you." Leon groaned. Turing the corner. He wasn't going to be fooled by this little game, so he decided to just ignore the blonde.

"Please?"

"…"

"Please Leon!"

"…" Cloud stopped, he ran in front of the cart halting Leon.

"Leon…._PLEASE!_" Leon glared at Cloud, pushing the cart forward. Cloud jumped to the side avoiding the cart.

"I am not paying for your junk food" Leon pressed on, when he felt like the blonde wasn't following him he turned around. Cloud had stopped a while back in the aisle. Leon sighed turning his cart. Cloud was looking straight at him, dead in the eye. "Cloud…"

"Leon" he paused, his voice low and his eyes sharp, "I really do appreciate what you have done for me, but" he stopped his eyes lowering, the hands at his side turned into fists and began to shake. "Don't treat me like a child"

"You act like one so how am I not suppose to when.."

"Well I'm sorry I don't act like an adult like you. Sorry I don't like to drink coffee, I'm sorry I like to take bathes instead of showers, and I am sorry that I am such a burden to you." He hissed out, his eyes burning, he felt as if he had to cry, but he wouldn't, not here. Leon came from behind the cart standing in front of Cloud.

"Don't be sorry for being who you are Cloud, but sometimes your just so" he couldn't put it in words. He had no idea why Cloud could stir up such emotions in him. He reached out towards him, but Cloud pulled back.

"I don't need your sympathy. You think your so cool sometimes." He crossed his arms over his chest, looking to the side. "Why did you let me move in with you anyway? I know how bad my drawing is and I'm pretty sure you don't like my design" Leon rolled his eyes, the people walked by as if they didn't matter and even if they did stop, Leon wouldn't care nor notice. It was Cloud he cared about, and the blonde was having yet another problem. He walked over to Cloud, placing his hand on his cheek.

"Trust me Cloud, if I didn't like your art or design you wouldn't be working at my company making such a high rate of money." Leon looked at Cloud, the blonde was looking at the box of cereal that was in his hand. Leon sighed. "Cloud?"

"Yeah?" his head came up and his bright baby blue eyes focused on Leon. Leon smiled soft\y at him, taking his hand away, and walking towards their cart.

"Put it in the basket." He said, walking back around the cart, he started to again push it. Cloud stood their a little dazed, 'Did he just say…" he smiled running after Leon. He put the box into the cart and started to walk by Leon, they skipped the candy aisle and went into the second aisle.

"Dairy products" Cloud read aloud. Leon ran a hand throw his hair. Cloud walked up to the glass, touching it. He smiled and laughed, "its cold"

"It would spoil otherwise" Cloud raised an eyebrow

"Oh yeah" Leon scoffed, the blondes stupidity at times amazed him.

"Get soy milk, low fat cheese, get margarine instead of butter. And get the eggs that are natural." Leon said. Cloud crinkled his nose

"Is the milk at home soy milk?"

"Hmm"

"Then I don't want it" Leon was looking at the man in front of them hair, but upon hearing this, he couldn't help but turn his head and glare.

"What?" he asked looking at Cloud with as much venom as a snake. Cloud rolled his eyes, getting use to the glare. He crossed his arms over his chest and took a no-bull-shit stance.

"I said" he started off slowly. "That I do NOT want soy milk."

"And I said"

"It tastes bad in my tea" he cut in. Hid soft eyes became harsh and his stance told anyone he wasn't in the mood for argument. Leon sighed, he felt s head ache coming on. He rubbed his temples

"Whatever"

"Yay!" Cloud squealed, grabbing all his choice products.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

Ten fights, twenty sighs, and eight temple rubs later….

Cloud had all the products he wanted. He smiled to himself as they headed for a line. Leon had lost all his will to live by then and most of his humanity. He leaned heavily on the cart, Cloud went over to the candy and other-things-that-are-useless-until-you-see-them-in-this-little-section-before-the-line-stuff. He picked up some tweezers, 'Do I need tweezers?' he thought, he looked over to the chocolate and smiled, momentarily forgetting about the tweezers. He grabbed a bar of milk chocolate Hershey's and walked over to Leon.

"Here" he said softly. Leon turned his head from the celebrity magazines, turning his gaze over to Cloud. He raised an eyebrow, Cloud lifted his hand a little higher, showing Leon what he had. Leon sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"More junk food for you Cloud." he knew arguing was useless. "Put it in the cart." Cloud smiled softly at him.

"It's not for me, I going to get it for you." Leon looked over to Cloud, Cloud shrugged. "It looks like your hair so I thought you'd like it" He put it on the convey belt and walked over to the cash lady.

"Thanks" he mumbled. Walking behind Cloud with his cart.

"Hi! How are you?" a young girl asked, she had bright red hair and lovely green eyes. She smiled at Cloud.

"Fine and yourself?"

"Just great, will you be paying for this with cash or debit?"

"Debit"

"Alright!" She looked over to the items, "looks like you're buying a bunch of stuff for kids." She commented and winked at Cloud. He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Might as well be" a deep and smooth voice said. The girl was surprised to her the voice. She looked up and over to Leon. She gasped and let he mouth gape open. She pointed at him.

"You're…You're…_YOU'RE!_"

"Leon Leonhart"

"Owner of Leonhart Technologies, one of the cities most eligible bachelors, age 23, favorite material leather, loves are coffee and sword fighting." He smirked.

"You forgot coffee"

"Oh my god! It is you! You look so different in street clothes. I'm Kiari!"

"Nice to meet you" The girl talked about Leon as if he was a god. Cloud stood there politely and waited for the girl to finish her talk with Leon.

"So are you guys like, together?"

"Yeah" Cloud piped in. Paying the girl for his items.

"Oh I heard that you were gay, what a shame." Leon's eyebrows raised and he looked at the girl with a bit of shock, be it for a second.

"Excuse me"

"Huh? Oh I heard that you went out with guys and stuff. I don't really care, I bet if you gave me the chance that I could make you change teams." She winked. Leon ignored the blatant messages she was sending.

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"Oh in a magazine, from ShinRa I think. Some guy in it with long hair and dreamy violet eyes said he dated you and stuff. He was hot too."

"Irvine" he said softly, in a way that was a question and furious.

"Yeah, I think it was, Kinneas. Yeah that was his name." Cloud had been putting the bags in the basket, and had been listening as well. 'There's that name again'. He thought. Leon and Cloud said there thanks and left the store. They walked to the car in silence, putting the bags in the trunk and getting in the car. It was a few minutes later when Cloud decided to talk.

"Who's Irvine Leon?" Leon was looking towards the road, he seemed angry all the sudden, even more so than he usually was.

"He is of none of your concern Cloud."

"But…"

"Just let it go Cloud" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "please"

Cloud did what he was asked, but he couldn't get this misery man out of his head. Who is Irvine he wondered, and why was Leon so upset when Cloud brought it up. He sighed. He'd have to find out later, but for now, all he wanted to do was taste something that could only be describe as magically delicious.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

**I know, I know. This chapter is late as hell, well sooooo-rey! I didn't know how to make it seem important. But I think I did. How? One word**

**Irvine. (maniacal laughter is heard)**

**Yup, now you think, who is Irvine. WHAT DID HE DO TO SQU…LEON!**

**I sorry it isn't moving very fast in the love department, but you cant rush these things! I never do ask my boyfriend. **

"**Right Jace?"**

"…"

"**Jace!"**

"**What?"**

"**Don't what me!" **

"**Yes?"**

"**Just nod your head"**

**(Nods head)**

"**See told ya!" **

**Well Cya next chapter! **

**P.S**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Internet Search

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHARCTERS NOW STOP MAKING ME SAY IT!**

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

The car turned swiftly into the parking lot, Leon then turn sharply into his parking space. He placed the car from drive to park in little more than a second. He was mad. No scratch that he was fucking pissed. He unlocked the door and pushed, it cut through the air with a sharp whooshing sound. He was at first confused about why Irvine would talk about _their _intimate relationship with a magazine, but during the ride home, he let his confusion turn to anger. 'I have to read that article'. He got out the car, grabbing a few bags. Cloud was a bit slower than he was getting out of the car, he was now trying to catch up to Leon as he made his way to the elevator.

"Slow down Leon, you left me the heavy bags." The blonde said softly, making his way in the elevator. Leon sighed and rolled his eyes, snatching some of the bags out of Cloud's hands. He pressed the floor he lived on and waited impatiently, tapping his foot.

"Fuckin' elevator" he mumbled under his breath. Cloud stood by his side, giving him a side glance. 'What's the matter with him now?'

Boop

Leon stepped out making his way towards his door, loud music could be heard coming from Reno's place. To which Leon ignored. Cloud looked intrigued but kept after Leon. The brunette opened the door.

"Welcome home Mr."

"Shut the fuck up" he said bitterly. Dropping the bags in the doorway, "It's your food so you put it up, I'll be in my office" he said shortly and made his way to said office. Cloud stood there dazed. It all happened so fast. He pushed the stuff in further, and then closed the door behind him.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

Leon opened the door to his at home office. He walked in smoothly and calmly, then he slammed it shut. He began walking over to his cheery wood desk and sat down. He opened his laptop and clicked on the internet icon. ' He went to the ShinRa website, his rival company. The website had nice graphics and many things one could do on it, but it wasn't as nice as Leon's. He smirked at that. But that's wasn't what was important now, it was time for business. He looked at the site map.

"Company, What is ShinRa, Leaders, Help, Contact, Designs" his eyebrows furrowed, looking for the right section. "Media" he clicked on it. 'Newspaper, events, Magazine sections.' He grinned.

"Bingo" he clicked on it. He went to the search section. The magazines were all set by date and issue. "Fuck" he wished he had asked the girl when she read it. Aw well, 'time for improvising'. He looked for a search bar for the magazines, typing in

Irvine Kinneas

100 items

"Shit!" he yelled, he raised an eyebrow, while typing.

"Irvine Kinneas on Squall Leonhart" he said and typed in.

5 items

"Yes" he clicked on the first one,

'Leonhart Technologies is a great company, yet it does not compare to ShinRa.' He scoffed, "Bullshit" he looked all the way down, 'Nothing'. He pressed back, choosing the third item because it said 'relationship'.

'I went out with Squall, excuse me Leon, throughout my college years. He is a really nice person once you get to know him. 'blah, blah, blah' we broke up when we left college, I just couldn't handle being with him anymore' Leon felt a pang in his heart. He scrolled down some, 'Well, it's like any love story with a tragic end really, we just lost that spark, and it fell apart. I didn't want to lie to myself, let alone him, anymore. So I broke it off.'

"When did we loose that spark…" Leon asked aloud baffled by this, he continued to read

'Plus, how would it look for one of the C.E.O's of ShinRa to be dating the owner of his rival company?' At that Leon slammed his laptop shut. He sat their awhile glaring at the laptop.

"What does he mean we lost that spark" Leon felt his eyes sting slightly, he grabbed the front of his shirt, "doesn't he know….it's still there?" He put his hands on the edge of the desk, letting his head fall in-between them. His breath was coming out shaky, he could feel his hands shaking as well. He pushed back in his chair letting his elbows rest on his knees, he put his hands on his face, and then ran them through his hair. He just couldn't believe this. "He never said that that was why we broke up" He closed his eyes, leaving his hands in his hair. He slowly looked up from the floor to the desk, "Why are you doing this to me…"

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

Cloud put all the food up, he grabbed a bowl, spoon, and his box of cereal. He went to the dining room setting it all on the table one by one in a neat little line. He sat down, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. He grabbed the bowl, pulling it closer to him then grabbed the box. He poured some cereal into the bowl. Then it dawned on him.

"Oops, silly me. I forgot the milk" he got up to go get the milk. He walked into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator. Pushing away all the natural juices, 'ew soy milk' and reaching for the _real_ milk. He grabbed it and stood up, making his way back to the dining room.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

Leon sat there for another minute or two, looking at the floor. 'I should fucking sue him for saying my name in a magazine without my permission.' He sat up, and laughed softly. He looked at the laptop.

"We lost that spark…" he repeated softly. He sighed deeply, he standing up, walking from his desk and out the door.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

Cloud just finished his bowl of cereal. He smiled to himself, then he heard the soft click of a door opening and shutting.

"Leon?" He turned to see if it was the brunette. He smiled when he saw him. Leon walked over to the living room area, falling on the couch heavily. He fell onto his back, propping his leg up, with his knee slightly bent and his arms resting on either side of him. The other leg hung loosely to the side, Cloud rushed over to him, sitting at his feet.

"Oh god Leon, that cereal was so good!" he said excitedly.

"Was it" asked Leon without a sign that he really cared.

"Yeah, it was sweet and plain at the same time." He smiled brightly. "My mom never let me have cereal because she said it was to "artificial" and not good for me"

"It is"

"Well, I don't care. It taste good and I'm happy I bought it." He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to the side, looking very childish at the moment. Leon smirked.

"Whatever" Cloud turned his head back towards Leon, 'he seems upset'

"Leon?" he asked in a soft voice. Leon was looking at the ceiling.

"Yes Cloud" he keep his gaze there

"Are you alright?" Leon sighed

"…" he stayed quiet for a while. He brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know" he shrugged, "what do you mean by that?" Cloud's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean, what do I mean by that?"

"What department?"

"Huh?"

"Mentally, physically, spiritually," he chuckled, "Sexually?" Cloud blushed, looking down at the couch.

"Well, all of them I guess, I mean we are friends, we can talk about…anything." Leon chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Here's a short synopsis to them all in chronological order, fine, fine, I'm not a spiritual person, and frustrated." Cloud blushed a little more. Leon opened one eye and looked at Cloud, "And you?"

"Me?" Cloud looked up and over towards Leon. "Well, mentally I guess I'm fine. Physically, I guess I'm okay, spiritually, I think is fine too." He paused. 'Well he is my friend'. He blushed even more, "I've never been a sexual person I guess, or been sexual with anyone so…" he trailed off

"Sexually is non-existent" Cloud nodded his head. There was a silence.

"You seem so sad right now. Is it what happened in the"

"No" he said sternly. Then even softer, "no" He sighed, "I'm just sad right now." Cloud sat there looking at him for a while his eyes seemly sad as well.

Then there was a shift in the cushions. Leon felt arms wrap around his neck and a soft yet heavy weight fall flush over his body. Something soft tickled his nose, and something curvy rested between his legs. He opened his eyes, seeing blonde hair. Cloud was resting against him. Holding onto him in a soft embrace.

"Don't be sad Leon, I hate to see you upset. Which you seem to be almost everyday, but that's because you're an angry person." Leon smiled, "But I'm talking about you being sad Leon" he looked up at Leon, his eyes seemed so deep and his actions so sincere. "I want you to be happy Leon, happy with me…." Leon looked back down at Cloud, looking him straight in the eye. Cloud held the gaze for a while but broke it first. "My mom…she…..always told me that when people are rude or mean to me, that it's just because they need a hug or are jealous." He looked back up and smiled. Leon shook his head.

"I didn't mean to be rude or mean to you." He looked back down at Cloud bringing his arms up to wrap them around Cloud. "Thank you for caring Cloud" he said softly. They laid there for the rest of the day, Cloud fell asleep first. Leon sat there and watched him. He tighten his gripped around him.

'Irvine…'

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

**(Runs for cover) okay now I don't really want to be stabbed by a rubber chicken or hurt because I have not updated, but I deserve it. I know I've been lacking. I just wanna say sorry it's short, I really like and hate this chapter but I still posted it (does dance) but the next chapter will be longer and I promise to have it here THIS WEEK! So look out for it! **


	9. Back to Work

**Disclaimer: I don't even own my NAME! So how in the mightiest of hells do you think I own any of the characters?**

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

He felt warm and cozy. Yet his back was on something much stiffer than his bed. He could smell coffee and hear rain splashing against the window.

'Cloud'

He opened his eyes slowly, he didn't see anything blonde, he groaned softly, feeling a sharp pain in his back. He began to sit up when

"LEON!"

"Wha…oof!" Cloud landed straight on his stomach, knocking all the air out of his lungs.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed, still sitting on his stomach. Leon looked up at him and glared.

"You're heavy…" he growled out. Cloud looked at him skeptically, cocking his head to the side.

"What do you mean I'm heavy?"

"What does it sound like I mean. Let me put it in Laymen's terms. You…Are…Heavy!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are…"

"No I'm Not!"

"Yes You Are!"

"Am Not!"

"Are too!"

"Nuh-huh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Well you not so light yourself!"

"I'm not as heavy as you I bet" he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. "Probably from eating all that fatty food yesterday"

"…"

"…"

There was a moment of silence. Leon didn't want to, but he did open one eye. There straddling his stomach sat Cloud with a shocked face and his mouth agape. Leon smiled at that, 'Well that shut him up'. Then Cloud took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I ate one bowl of cereal and that makes me a lard ass?"

Now it was Leon's turn to gawk. He looked at Cloud in the eye, he had never seen the blonde upset or too angry. Cloud was still sitting there obviously waiting for an answer. He crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well?" he asked

"Did you just say ass?"

"…" He sat there for a second, dwelling on the question. His whole body seemed to release the tension that just happened in less than a minute. "I guess I did." He said a bit awkwardly. Leon smirked.

"Wow, your first cruse word." Cloud glared at him.

"I can curse whenever I want to" he stated, turning his head to the side.

"Really?"

"Yes really." Leon rose and eyebrow.

"Than say 'Shit'" Cloud blushed.

"Shit" he said softly. Leon's smirk turned into a grin.

"Bitch?"

"Bitch"

"Ha…Fuck…" Cloud blushed even more

"Fuck" he said softly. Leon paused, thinking of a new word to say. He smiled when one came to mind.

"How about cock."

"Cock?" Cloud had a confused look on his face. "How's that a curse word. I use to raise cocks back at home all the time." Leon sat there shocked.

"What? Did you just say you use to raise cocks?"

"Yeah, big ones, prize winners at the fair. I had a nice golden one before" Leon looked at him for a while, 'did he say a golden one' then it dawned on him.

"Wait, wait, wait, I don't think we're talking about the same thing here."

"What do you mean?"

"You're talking about game cocks, or _birds_ I should say."

"Yeah, isn't that what your talking about?"

"…" Leon remained silent.

"Boop…Boop…Boop" His alarm started to go off.

"Time to get ready for work." he softly pushed Cloud off the top of him and began to make his way up stairs to start his morning ritual.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

They got dressed and ready to go to work. Leon sighed softly to himself, 'Mondays' he thought. He pulled up into his parking space and walked, with Cloud right behind him into the building. Almost everybody had met Cloud, Leon had explained him in a way that would make one think Cloud was his protégé. Cloud followed him to almost all his meetings, learned all the protocols and even talked to the other scientist, designers, and key developers. Yes, one could say Cloud was Leon's right hand man, yet he wasn't. He felt himself as more of a new employee than a soon to be owner. Leon would ask of his opinion and have him cooped up in his office filling out worksheets and patens. Not that he minded or anything, he just wanted to do what the other employees did, and not get such special treatment. Leon was sitting back in his desk, with his thin reading glasses on the edge of his nose. He was skimming over an important document. Cloud on the other hand was sitting on the opposite side of the desk, looking out the window behind Leon. Watching all the workers work.

"Ya know all the other employees don't like me?" came a soft voice. Leon was currently indulged in the document he had in his hands, reading over the fine print. He let his blue-gray's lift to Cloud's softer baby blues for a brief moment, then they went right back to said document.

"Nonsense" was his only replay. Cloud rolled his eyes and huffed, slouching in his chair.

"They do, I heard them talking about me." He began to fiddle with his fingers. "Saying I'm your pet project and sympathy case and not a real employee." Leon again looked up but dismissed it after a while, going back to reading.

"So what are you saying, or should I say suggesting?"

"…" Cloud was silent in a moment of thought.

"I wanna train like the other employees."

"Well you didn't graduate college, which means you don't have a G.E.D let alone a bachelor's degree. Yet you want to do a job that requires you to have one." Leon looked up from his paper and gave Cloud a look that said just-stop-while-you're-ahead.

"But Leon" he whined. Leon sighed, taking off his glasses.

"Fine, I'll let you be trained in…assisting." Cloud wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Assisting? "

"Yeah."

Leon leaned forward and pressed his intercom button, "Yuffie?"

"Yes Squally Wally?" he rolled his eyes

"It's Leon, anyway I want you to train Cloud."

"In what?"

"Assisting"

"Assisting?"

'Is there a fucking echo in here', "Yes _assisting_" he groaned out.

"Well alright." She answered reluctantly.

"Thank you" He looked back over to Cloud giving him a small smile.

"Go ahead, I'm just going to finish up with the paper work here." He began to go back to his papers. Cloud smiled thinking that this would be a fun new thing to do. "Oh yeah…" Leon started.

"After this I have a rather 'exciting' meeting about the new way they make steel lighter for swords." He again looked up from his paper to Cloud.

"What!" Cloud looked at Leon in disbelief. Leon smirk, 'It's so fun to punish him.'

"But you go have fun with Yuffie" Cloud opened his mouth to speak, but Leon lifted his hand and shooed him away. Cloud huffed, 'The day they do something interesting in their stupid meetings, Leon, the ass of all asses puts me some where else. I should just keep my big mouth shut.' He walked out the door of Leon's office.

"Cloud!" Came Yuffie's bright and cheery voice. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hi, Yuffie"

"Why's Leon putting you with me?"

"Because, I asked him if I could do something new."

"Oh, well I didn't think you would today, their having a meeting about swords and stuff."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." Yuffie looked up at Cloud and smiled.

"Oh don't worry we'll have fun today! I Promise" She winked at him and began to teach Cloud about assisting.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

"Hello, Leonhart Technologies, This is Cloud Strife speaking how may I help you?" he looked over to Yuffie who gave him a thumbs up and a wide smile. Cloud listened to the callers question and answered it rather professionally, Yuffie couldn't help but be proud of him.

"Oh Cloud! That was so good, you're amazing!" The blonde blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You think so?" Yuffie smiled and winked at him.

"I know so." Cloud smiled back at her, he looked at Leon's office, which he had left a few hours ago, and sighed.

"When do you think Leon's coming back?"

"Hmm, I don't really know, on his schedule it says he is suppose to leave at 2:30, but he's been a little off schedule recently. Only by a little though, but still off."

"Really? I would never have guessed he'd go off schedule."

"Yeah, me either. But a certain blonde is the reason for it, ya know?"

"Who?" Yuffie looked at him a smiled.

"Don't play so coy Cloud." Cloud was confused for a second, wondering who this blonde was, 'Who is she, or he…' he looked at Yuffie.

"Who is this blonde Yuffie?"

"Well, he has the most beautiful blue eyes, hair as golden as the sun, perfectly tanned skin, a very nice body, and a smile that could stop a person in their own tracks." She sighed and made a fake swoon.

"…"

"You do, know who I am talking about right?" Cloud shook his head 'no'. Her eyes widened, "Wow, talk about your stupid blonde…"

"Excuse me?"

"It's you silly!" Cloud looked at her for a moment, regarding what she had just said. He brought his hand up, pointing his index finger to himself.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"But I haven't done anything." Yuffie smiled

"You have." She looked at her desk, to the left was a picture of her and her closest friends graduating from college, just like the one in Leon's office. She sighed, looking at Squall and his Ex. "Trust me you have." Cloud looked towards Yuffie, he could see she was thinking and tell that her behavior had changed.

"What's wrong Yuffie?"

"Cloud, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, why not?"

"How do you feel about Leon?" Cloud smiled.

"I think Leon's a great person. I mean, I know he isn't the easiest person to get along with, or the kindest or funniest person, but I really think he's a great guy."

"That wasn't my question Cloud, that's how you think not feel."

"Aren't they the same?"

"No, I think Leon's very attractive and nice, give or take a few things. But I feel like he's my best friend."

"Well, I feel like he's my best friend too, well I know he's my friend he said so…Is that what you mean?"

"…yeah, kind of." She looked at Cloud and smiled. Yuffie began to type on the computer.

"Hey Cloud…do you find Leon attractive?" Cloud was sorting the papers in the filing cabinets that were behind Yuffie's desk, he turned his head to the side raising an eyebrow.

"Do I find him attractive? Well…I guess so. He's very handsome."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I love the color of his eyes. Did you know when he's angry they seem to turn more of a dark grey, and when he's thinking they seem a deeper blue?" Yuffie looked over at Cloud, with a raised eyebrow, turning her chair in his direction. He blushed, "well they are" Yuffie opened her mouth to respond when she saw what time it was.

"Its 12:30, time for lunch!"

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

**Ha told ya I'd have it by this week! It's still Sunday dammit! Anyway, YAY! Cloud and Leon are getting closer, Cloud's cussing and becoming a more open and a less sad person! And Leon's having fun! A little…And Yuffie is going to have a big part in the Cloud Leon thing, oh and expect to see Sora and Riku in a couple of chapters after this one. And a special guest appearance of a FFVIII character in the next chapter. Who you ask READ AND SEE! Oh and I am not forgetting my other stories, they just will be postponed…SORRY! Read and Review.**

**P.S**

**Love you to**

**No don't stab me with that chicken.**

**Yes, it is yummy**

**And the apocalypse has yet to began )Winks(**


	10. Hello Mr President

**You know what goes here.**

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

"So, practically it would be a smart and innovative decision, based off the data and schematics, and research that I have done." Came a deep baritone voice.

"But what about a hand made sword, their always flawless, sounds to me like someone's getting lazy and just wants to get through with the process of making a good sword." Came a female voice, she looked up from the folder and smirk at the man presenting the idea. "All things that are done by hand are better…"

"I beg to differ Aerith, this new steel causes the swords not only to be lighter, but also is a way to cut the time and energy put it to make a sword." The bright eyed woman looked straight at him, her smile turning feral, she removed the thin glasses from off her face, slightly flipping her hair; placing her elbows on the table and interlacing her hands.

"Now, now. Let me give you an analogy. Say we were having a little get together, and it was nice and formal. And all of the sudden someone says they're hungry. Now one's mind comes to two conclusions. One, being feed the person and other possibly hungry guest..."

"Two being to kick them in the ass and tell them to stop being such free loaders!" A fiery red headed man shoot. Everyone in the conference room laughed.

"I'll accept that as option two, but which one to choose?"

"Defiantly not the latter!" A female with the same shade of green eyes as Aerith spoke up.

"Come on Selphie, my choice was kick ass" The petite, sandy brown haired female rolled her eyes and shook her head towards the red head. He smiled and winked.

"This isn't some sort of game Axel, try and act like you have some sense."

"Love you to babe" She sighed heavily, then the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard. All the heads of the oval table, looked down towards the end, meeting a fierce glare from the President of the company. They all smiled at him.

"Yes, Mr. Leonhart?" they all said in unison. He adverted his eyes to Axel.

"Axel, do keep your comments to yourself, your worse than your cousin. Aerith finish your analogy and everyone else, with out protest, _listen_." In other words, Leon told his staff to shut up, please.

"Where was I?"

"The guests are hungry"

"That's right, thank you Selphie" The petite female beamed, "As I was saying, you could offer the person a meal. That when you have option A and option B. A, being that you get take out, which is bad for their health and a formal party. Or B, being that you make them a holism home made meal. Now, which seems better? The hand made food or the fast fake food?"

"God is it lunch yet, I'd kill for a Double Quarter Ponder with cheese, with bacon of course and a large vanilla shake." Leon lifted an eyebrow, looking towards the sloppy, evasive red-head. 'Why did I hire him again…? Oh yeah, dammit Reno'.

"We'll have lunch after this meeting, so the less interruptions, the faster we go." Axel looked at Leon and smiled at him.

"Was that directed towards me?" Leon looked over to the red head and glared, Axel just blew him a kiss.

"In any case" came the original speaker, "I think this new kind of steel and processing, will make swords better"

Leon half listened to the meeting, already knowing his choice in the manners.

"That alright Mr. Leonhart, came the scientist's voice"

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you just said Ansem, please repeat it" and he did. Leon agreed, but soon feel back into his thinking. He looked over to the chair, smaller than his. He smiled on remembering who sat there.

"_Wow! This room is huge!" the blonde yelled towards Leon, making his way over to the other side of the room, he began to sit in the different chairs, and touch the table. He began to spin in the chair. He looked up in the middle of the room above the table set a machine. Leon was busy turning on the lights and the computers and setting up his papers and documents on his side of the table. He sat down and opened up his laptop. "Leon, Leon?" he looked up from the screen._

"_Yes Cloud?"_

"_What's that?" he asked while pointing his finger to the strange above head machine. _

"_What? The projector?"_

"_Yeah, the black thing that looks like a camera." Leon smiled._

"_it's called a projector Cloud. It takes the things off the computer it's ridged to and sends the image on the white screen there, so that everyone can see it." Cloud smiled and nodded slowly. Showing he understood. The table was in the shape of an oval, it was made of mahogany wood, tainted a soft honey brown color. The chairs in the room seemed to be made of suede and were chocolate brown. Their had to be at least 35 chairs in total._

"_Why are there so many chairs?"_

"_I have a big staff of workers who have to attend the meeting." Cloud got out of his seat and began to walk towards Leon, noticing the chairs arms had golden plates on them that had names on them as well. He frowned not seeing his name on any._

"_Where do I sit Leon?" Leon looked to the corner of the room. Usually execs from other companies sat there and looked on. Cloud looked over to the seat and frowned. "All the way over there?" Leon simply nodded his head. Cloud went over to said chair and sat down. He looked over to Leon and pouted. Leon felt as if someone was watching him and turned his head to the side, he had a pencil in his mouth, horizontally, his hair was pulled back into a small pony tail and his glasses were on the bridge of his nose. _

"_You cood, pull up ya chair if ya'd like" he said, the pencil in his mouth obscuring his words. Cloud smiled brightly and pulled and pushed the chair right by Leon's side. Leon turned his head and smiled, but quickly went back to work._

_Cloud waited by his side patiently, reading every word he typed, and watching all the graphs he made._

"_That's so cool Leon, all that in that small computer. How do you do that?"_

"_I" without taking his eyes off the screen, but taking the pencil out his mouth, "set up this computer and it's programs myself, otherwise it's considered an old computer." Cloud sat their in awe of Leon._

"_Is that why you're the boss?" Leon smirked to himself, turning his head towards Cloud and taking his glasses off._

"_Precisely"_

"So what do you think about that Mr. Leonhart?" Leon looked over towards Ansem, he blinked his eyes a couple of times, 'shit'

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

Cloud smiled brightly enjoying the stories Yuffie told while they were eating lunch.

"So then I say, are you sure Leon? Oh and remember this is when his hair was short, and he says yes. So then I take the blonde hair dye and put it in his hair. And I didn't realize that it was, that it was!" she burst out laughing.

"What was it!" Cloud asked on the edge of his seat.

"Platinum blonde hair dye! But since his hair was so brown it turned into a pukey green color!" They both laughed so hard. "So then he calls Irvine, and" Cloud looked at Yuffie, his eyes widening. 'Irvine…'

"Yuffie?" She looked over towards Cloud hearing her name.

"Yeah Cloud?" she asked wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Who is Irvine?" she laughed

"What do you mean who is Irvine?" she paused looking Cloud in the eyes, "He hasn't told you?"

"No" She sighed. 'Should I tell him?' she shook her head, 'Squall you dumb ass! You keep talking about Cloud with me on the phone, but won't open up to him. How do you expect him to…' she notice Cloud was waiting for her to answer him. She sighed deeply.

"It's a long story Cloud…"

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

At the entranced stood two body guards, one sporting long hair, the other completely bald. Each tall and slender, wearing black sunglasses and what seems to be ear pieces. The man with the long black hair reached a hand up to his ear.

"Coast is clear Elena, allow the President to leave out of the car."

"Affirmative. Message has been received; the black hawk is leaving his nest. Stay on the edge of the cliff, and watch for danger. Blonde vixen out." The man with the long black hair looked over to the bald man, they both shook there heads in unison, as the President walked through the door.

"Rookies" the man with black hair said.

"She's not _that_ bad Tseng, I find her rather…amusing." Spoke the President with a brilliant smile on his face. "Tseng, Rude" he looked at each man, "shall we."

"We shall" his body guards answered simultaneously, as the proceeded to walk by the receptionist and into the building know as Leonhart Technologies. All Scarlet uttered was 'Welcome Sirs'.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

There was a deafening silence in the room. Yuffie looked up at Cloud, his blue eyes fixed directly on her. She gave a small smile, pushing a chair out towards Cloud.

"Might as well take a seat." She took the picture she was looking at early off the desk. She pointed to a man standing right next to Squall, he arm was wrapped around his shoulders. He was sporting a cowboy hat, and the rest was just caps and gowns that they had to wear at their graduation. "That's Irvine." Cloud took his eyes off the man for a sec to look up at Yuffie, but they soon fell back to him, to Irvine. He had long sandy brown hair, with the most striking violet eyes, he was tall, and very handsome. Cloud felt a bit of anger rise from somewhere, but from where he was unsure.

"A face to the name." he muttered. Yuffie frowned, 'how did he hear about him? Is Leon still talking about him?" She took the picture and set it back on her desk.

"Well, where do I begin? It's such a long story…" She began to rub her eyes, with the back of her hand.

"Who is he to Leon?" She looked up at Cloud, a little surprised that he was so abrasive. Cloud could see what she was thinking; he blushed, lowering his head. "If you can tell me that first." She smiled.

"Well, Squall, I mean Leon, and Irvine _were_ boyfriends." She looked up at Cloud pausing in mid-sentence, remembering what Leon told her about him being a bit of a puritan.

"Yeah, and?"

"You know what I mean when I say boyfriends right?"

"They were friends?"

"No…Lovers" Cloud's eyes widened.

"Lov…but wait how could that be? They're both guys." Yuffie smiled.

"Guys can be with guys, there are a lot of them out there."

"But…My mom…My mom always use to tell me it was a sin to be that way. But Leon's nice…he can't be a sinner." Yuffie huffed, getting frustrated.

"Cloud, I know your mom is probably a major influence in your life, but you don't have to listen and believe all the bull shit she feed you." She looked up at Cloud, her eyes intense, "You're a grown man, are you going to let her ideas rain over yours the rest of your life?"

"…" no response

"Are you?"

"N…no…" He looked up at Yuffie. "Continue." She smirked.

"Alright, now where was I?" she asked smugly, tapping her chin with her index finger. "Oh yeah! Now Leon and Irvine went out for quite a while, but then when we graduated, they broke up. And it was so strange. Right out of the blue, ever since he's been kind of different. Not himself, becoming more strict, always on schedule, more moody, and HELL he changed his name. And he's so, _so_ sad." She paused, "He might not admit it, but I can see it in his eyes, that gleam they once had, that shine…It's gone." She looked at Cloud and smiled, 'maybe you can change that.' She thought.

Cloud had been watching her, seeing how she spoke each word with such raw emotion, he felt his heart tear at him. Yuffie stood up, Cloud looked up at her, soon following suit. She walked over towards Leon's office door.

"Well, that's all…" he raised a fine eyebrow.

"But you said it was a long story." She looked up at him, her eyes soft, 'it is, but it's not for me to tell.' She thought, sighing.

"It's not my affair, though I love, and I do mean _love_ prying into Leon's life, this just isn't something for me to talk about without his consent." She winked, "Now go in that office and finish these documents." She shoved said documents in his hands.

"But…" she opened the door and pushed him inside, leaving no room for argument. Cloud looked at the door and huffed. 'she says don't listen to my mother yet treats me like she is my mother.' He sighed. 'I guess I better start on these documents.'

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

The three men proceeded down the corridors, turning each corner sharply.

"Doesn't look that bad does it boys?"

"Gets better every year sir." Answered Tseng.

"Great investment." Added Rude.

"The best" the man only known as 'President' said, still adorning a brilliant smile. The people in the halls cleared a path for them, greeting them as they went by. The man could only smile as he walked down the hall towards Leon's office.

As he walked up the small set of stairs towards the office, he stop at the glass door.

"Stay out here guys." He pushed his clear sunglasses down with the tip of his fingers, "I'll handle the rest" he gave a wink pushing his glasses up. Walking into the room.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

Yuffie sighed, 'Who the hell made an appointment with Leon while he was going to be in a meeting, stupid secretary. Oh wait that's me…" she mentally slapped herself on the head.

"Hello, Welcome to Leonhart Technologies, I'm sorry, but Leon is in an important meeting right now and can't"

"More important than the Mayor of this fine city?" Yuffie looked up, standing there was a man, his body lean, yet muscular, with long ebony hair, that was pulled in a sleek pony tail, his face perfect with the most breath taking sea green eyes. He smirked taking off his sunglasses completely. Clad in a blue suit with pip gray stripes in it. Wearing a silk gray dress shirt, with a tie made of the same material and color as his dress shirt. He sat a long black, what Yuffie assumed to be, jacket on one of the couches in the room. She smiled.

"Some one is looking so hot today! Not a day over 25!" the man smirked.

"Yes, I know" his eyes shifted to her, giving her a sly smile. He put his hands on his hips, "Where's my hug at?" she squealed running around her desk and throwing herself upon him. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Where's Squally Wally?"

"At a meeting, right now." She stepped back, looking at his office, "You need to talk some sense into him." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh do I now?"

"Yes" she looked over to the office yet again, an eyebrow arch up and a sly grin swept across her face.

"You have to see his new…office helper, person."

"What?" the man asked. Yuffie groaned

"Just go into his office!"

"But…" Yuffie began to push him towards it. "What's in there?"

"Aren't you curious to know?"

"Yes, so why don't you tell me?"

"Why don't you find out your self?"

"As you said, curiosity. It killed the cat."

"Well if you're anything like Leon, then you'll be the lion to kill that cliché."

"Well I'm not like him, so no I won't!"

"Just go in the office!" He was about to retort, but decided not too. 'it can't be that bad' he sighed opening the door, Yuffie ran back to her desk, turning on the intercom.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

His eyes widen seeing someone reaching up, trying to get a book off the top shelf. He was standing on his tip toes, his shirt rising up a bit. His hair was a striking blonde, and his lower back looked quite tempting. The man smiled, walking over behind the man and reaching up towards the book.

"Is it this one?" he asked huskily in his ear. The smaller man jumped back, making a startled yelping noise as he did. He fell back onto his bottom. He looked up to see who the man was. He blushed.

'Look at those eyes'

"Can I…help you?" Cloud asked.

"I think I could help you more." He reached a hand out, Cloud looked at the hand and reached his own up, allowing the man to pull him up. "You could help me out even more by giving me your name."

"Cloud Strife…" he said.

"Cloud huh? Pretty name for a pretty face." He winked, Cloud blushed. "So could you take me to Squall?"

"Leon's in a meeting right now."

"They don't call me the president for nothing." He grabbed Cloud's hand and began to leave the office.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

Leon was now acutely listening to the conversations they were having in the meeting. 'Cloud would like this meeting…Dammit, I need to stop thinking about him!'

"Well" Ansem started, "I think…"

"Squally Wally!" Leon's eyes widened. The whole room went silent, turning their heads to see the owner of the voice. But Leon already knew who it was. He turned his head slowly, looking at the man. He could feel a cold sweat start to build up. The man turned his head left to right, once his eyes landed on Leon he smiled. "There you are." Leon was crouching down in his chair, blushing like crazy. He gave a weak smile, turning around towards the door, lifting his hand in a weak attempt of a wave.

"Hi dad."

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

**OOOH! It's Squall's DADDY! Ya know who that is right? I hope I didn't spoil the game for you! I think I hid his identity kind of well, do you? (giggles). I have to say that scene with Leon on his laptop, with the glasses and ponytail and pencil in his mouth, I took that from my boyfriend. That's how he does his homework. Oo. If I had to cast anyone as Leon, it would be Jace. It's uncanny how much they kind of look alike. Mostly the hair and body and the face a bit, but not the eyes, his are green. But what ever. But YAY another chapters done. (does happy dance). Oh last note from me! There is a huge mistake! The month is November not December. SORRY!**

**READ AND REVIEW or DIE!**


	11. Daddy and Me

**It's baaack….**

**I don't own them, but if Leon's dad was real he'd be my man slave!  
**

**READ AND ENJOY!**

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

The man smiled, seeing his son blushing with a look of dread upon his face, he just couldn't help himself.

"Hello Squall"

Leon winced a little. He looked over to his panel of workers, about to apologize for the interruption and excuse himself, but everybody seemed enthralled with something. He turned his head in the general direction that they were looking at. He raised an eyebrow, 'It's just my dad'. He was about to ask what they were looking at, but Selphie spoke first.

"You're the President!" she exclaimed

"That's what they call me." The man spoke smoothly. There was a snort. Everybody turned there heads from the ebony haired man to the fiery redhead.

"You're _The President_?" Axel asked in obvious disbelief.

"Yes I am." The fiery redhead was rendered speechless. He had never seen the president but heard he was old enough to be his dad. He put a sly smile on, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back into his chair.

"I don't believe you. The President is like 50 something! So you're obliviously not him." The man smiled, pushing his hair back with his hand.

"Well it's more like 41 than 50." The man said smoothly.

"Still not you" The man smiled at the red head.

"So you think I'm young?" Axel smirked. Bringing his eyes to meet the ebony haired mans, whilst licking his lips.

"And pretty hot to" Leon grimaced, going to voice his opinion, but was again beat to it.

"For once I agree with you Axel." Selphie exclaimed, Aerith took her glasses off, smiling towards the man.

"I have to agree as well, you're looking very nice today Laguna." The President, Laguna, looked over towards the emerald eyed woman and gave another brilliant smile.

"I have to look good today! I've come to see my wonderful son!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait!" Axel shouted standing up from his seat, leaning on both his hands which were rested on the table. This act stopped all conversation and complements. "So he is the President." He asked his head looking at everyone else, who simply nodded in response.

"Laguna Lorie at your service"

"And you're 41"

"I have to be or Squall here wouldn't be my son!" another grimace

"And Squall…" glare, "err Leon is your son?"

"Yup" A moment of silence, and rapid blinking occured

"…Whoa" Laguna raised an eyebrow

"You're new here aren't you?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I started this company off and yes I am the President, and indeed I am Squall's father, or at least that's what his mother tells me." Everyone laughed at that comment except Axel who was still a bit stunned. "So, you should get used to seeing me Mister, I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name."

"Axel"

"Well Mister Axel, you should get use to seeing me as I said before, because I might pop up at anytime!" he smiled at Axel, "Oh and your not so bad yourself." He winked, making all female employees swoon and the male employees gape. Leon just wanted to disappear right about then.

"This meeting is adjourned until later on in the day or week. I will inform you of when we shall precede with it, until then you are dismissed." Leon's stoic voice rang out. Everybody left out the door going back to their daily jobs, some stopping to talk to Laguna, others to shake his hand. When they all left Laguna averted his attention back to his son.

"Hello Squall"

"Laguna I've asked you several times to call me Leon in public"

"And I have asked you several times to call me dad, at all the times."

"Fine……_dad_"

"All right…Leon." They seemed to have a staring contest as the silence loomed around them.

"Well?" Laguna asked.

Sighing Leon stood up from his chair turning towards his father and stuck his hand out.

"It's nice to see you again." Laguna looked down at the hand, giving it a disappointed look.

"Have we really stooped so low as to a lowly handshake Squall?" Leon glared at Laguna, who just rolled his eyes and snorted, "Your name is Squall not Leon, me and your mother choose that name for you and we will continue to call you by it whether you like it or not, _Squall_." Laguna said sternly. Leon crossed his arms over his chest

"Well, you and mom are not together anymore, and if that can change so can my name." Leon shot back harshly. Laguna stood still, forcing himself to bite his tongue and keep the words back. He kept his eyes glued to Leon and Leon did the same to him. After a moment or so Laguna sighed, running a hand through his long ebony hair, he then stuck his hand out. Leon looked down at the opposing hand and rose his own to meet it. When they came into contact and shook Laguna pulled back forcefully, causing Leon to loose his balance and fall against his father. Laguna brought them close together, bringing his arm under Leon's arms. Leon began to struggle "Let me go dad."

"No"

"I'm serious" he growled out. Laguna smiled.

"So am I" Leon gave one last shot at pushing back but was unsuccessful.

He sighed and let his father hug him. Laguna smirked at the unresponsive body; he brought one of his hands up to the back of Squall's head, pushing it down to rest on his shoulder whilst wrapping his other arm around his waist. Leon just stood there stiffly, Laguna sighed, moving his hands to place his sons in a more "huggyful" way and then moved his own back to there most recent position. He smiled when he felt Leon lean into the hug and rested his head a bit more against his shoulder. Leon grumbled something but Laguna ignored it, he then began to run his hand through Leon's hair. Leon sighed deeply, 'if he wasn't my father' he thought.

"You really are growing your hair out to be pretty long ya know" Leon grunted in response at first, but he felt he should give an explanation or something because Laguna _was_ his father after all, but he found himself a bit wordless at the moment. "It looks nice."

"I like yours better, it's straighter, and not as jagged at the ends." Laguna chuckled.

"You have hair like my father!" he exclaimed, Leon looked up at his father, who was about an inch or two taller than him, and glared. Laguna looked down at him and smiled, his eyes softening. "Don't worry, it's why I like your hair, you're a lot like him ya know. Stern, moody, irritable, cranky…"

"All those words mean the same thing"

"I know, Kiros bought me a thesaurus and I've been reading it all week!" Leon sighed and shook his head.

"Why'd you come down here dad?"

"To see how my favorite son was doing."

"I'm your only son."

"All right, my favorite child." Leon could feel the smile in his father's words; he gripped at the back of Laguna's suit jacket, as if for dear life, he brought himself a bit closer to his dad, he buried his face in his shoulder and gave a deep sigh. He really had missed his father and his silliness. Or maybe he just missed the attention.

"It's going okay…the company is really…" Laguna sighed

"I don't want to know about how the company is doing, I already know, seeing that I am co-owner of this place. I get a weekly update, therefore I don't need one from you." Leon could feel the disappoint in his father's voice, he winced on the inside and stiffened a bit on the outside, knowing that this voice meant business. He to like his father sighed. He look up at his father, seeing that face he use to give him, he brought his head back to it's resting place, 'How am I doing? Heh, you can't tell, but I'm dieing on the inside.'

"I'm fine dad…really" Leon didn't know why but he felt like he could cry right at that moment, his father always had that affect on him. He never really understood why and still didn't. Yet Laguna wouldn't press his son, at least not at work, he accepted his answer for the moment being, 'but I won't let you off that easily Squall.' He thought. They stayed in a relative silence, Leon let his father hug him and Laguna happily did so.

"So…" Laguna started, "I saw your new roommate." Leon was still resting his head against his fathers shoulder, he looked up upon hearing this statement. Laguna looked down at him and rose and eyebrow suggestively. "He's kinda hot" Leon let his eyes widen and his mouth fly open, a face of true horror adorned his face.

"Dad!" Leon pulled away from him, standing in front of him now.

"What?" he said defensibly, "he is!"

"Well you shouldn't say that!"

"Why not? I still have eyes!"

"So, it's still gross!"

"Gross? Oh please Leon get over your 'I'm your father so I can't look at other people sexually' phase"

"Dad!"

"What?"

"You can't think sexually, your 41 for Christ's sake"

"I'll have you know I am ranked as on of the most eligible bachelors in this city. Along side you." Laguna paused for a second, thinking about what he just said, he stepped over to Leon wrapping an arm around his shoulder and whispering in his ear, "Wanna find a pair of hot twins and take them out on a double date?"

"DAD!" he yelled, blushing slightly. Laguna stepped back waving his hands in a surrendering type way.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry I couldn't help it, the look on your face is priceless though!" he began to laugh; Leon crossed his arms over his chest and stood completely erect, glaring at his so called "father".

"It's not that funny" Leon grumbled, he then noticed the door was still open, he really didn't care if someone saw his dad hugging him, but seeing him go off like a child could be embarrassing, he shrugged his shoulders at the thought. 'I really don't give a shit, I pay them, not them me.' He thought. He then looked at the small window seeing a reflection of something yellow and spiky in the window. He raised an eyebrow. 'What the fuck is that?'

"Are you listening Squall"

"It's Leon."

"Yeah, right… Anyway, like I said how about we go on a little lunch date today, my treat of course."

"I would, but I have a lot of work to do and"

"Oh pish posh, Cloud and Yuffie told me they finished that stuff already." Laguna interrupted. 'Well, I guess I can go if Yuffie told him that…wait a sec..'

"…How did you find out Cloud was living with me, I don't recall telling you."

"Well" he ran a hand through his hair, "Yuffie told me"

"I'll kill her" Laguna rolled his eyes.

"And I had the pleasure, and I do mean _pleasure_ of meeting him." Leon glared at his father. Laguna was about to say something but seemed to have something dawn on him, he look down at his hand and around the room. "Shit…" he cursed under his breath. He walked over to the door and stepped into the hallway. He smiled widely, "there you are". Leon was resting his lower back against the table with his arms crossed over his chest, he was looking at what seemed to be the carpet, until his father reappeared. "I left this outside" Leon looked up, blinking his eyes slightly.

"Cloud?" Laguna nodded his head.

"Yup, Sorry about that Cloud, I was just so excited to see my oh so wonderful son Deon"

"It's Leon."

"I'm sorry what was that Squall?" Leon pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing" Laguna grinned like the cat who ate the canary.

"So Cloud, how about you join us for a little outing." Cloud looked up at Laguna who was standing at his side, there was a clear blush on his face, he cleared his throat, and shifted from side to side slightly, Leon raised an eyebrow 'what's the matter with him?' Leon thought. Cloud was fidgeting a bit, not acting like he did with Leon or at work, he stop doing that long ago, 'so why is he doing it now?' Leon looked from Cloud to his father.

"I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense!" Laguna assured placing a hand on the young mans shoulder, "I'm sure Squall would be just as delighted as I am for you to come along with us." Cloud was looking at the ground, his blush never fading. He looked up towards Leon.

"Is it alright Leon?" Leon shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever" Laguna bent down a little and whispered in Cloud's ear

"I think that means yes" Cloud looked up at him and smiled.

"Alright, I guess I'll go with you two, Laguna" Laguna smiled, he pressed his ear piece, "Tseng, Rude lunch is a go"

Leon shook his head. His father and his technology, 'don't get me started'

"Oh, Leon did I tell you about my new car?" Leon shook his head no. "Well, she's a beauty. You'll love her name." Leon already knew not to ask, but Cloud, not knowing who Laguna _really _was just had to ask.

"What's the name?" Laguna beamed.

"I'm glad you asked Cloud. I call her" he gave a super man pose pointing out the window towards the parking lot, "The Ragnarok!" he shouted. Grinning like a child.

"That's a nice name" Cloud said softly.

"Why thank you." Leon huffed, shaking his head, "My son could learn a lot from you." Leon glared at him, to which Laguna stuck his tongue out to. "Well, times a wasting." He wrapped his arm around Cloud's and did the same to Leon. He looked at both boys and smiled, "Shall we" and they were off.

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

**YAY! Another chapter is here! The next one will be fun! Them eating lunch (Starts to laugh)….Ignore my stupidity please. ANYWAY! OMFG I love Laguna's character, he's fun, funny, playful, and yet a very serious deep person. He's such a good dad, and the polar opposite of Squall/Leon. I think that's why they clash so much. I love the hugging scene AWWW (dies from cuteness) I am such a Laguna fan, you all should be too! Best part to me, the part where they argue about Laguna "looking" at people. Hey! He's still got eyes dammit! This is an important chapter so keep it in mind, don't let the silly antics throw you off.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Lunch Date

**Long time no see**

**These characters still don't belong to me!**

**-Brooke**

**Oh and there's a special treat in this fic from Capcom. Tell me if ya know what it is!**

--------------)--------------(----------

"Mr. President" went a soft female voice.

"Mr. Leonhart" called a deep males voice.

"Mr. President, Mr. Leonhart" said a more pronounced females voice.

It went on the whole time they went down the corridors in the building known as Leonhart Technologies. The group, being Cloud to the left, Leon to the right and, Laguna in the middle, made their way from the meeting room to the parking lot. Laguna was saying hello to the people who greeted him now and then, giving off a radiating smile, while Leon keep his eyes forward nodding in response to his name. Cloud looked at the two and couldn't help but be perplexed. 'Maybe he's more like his mother.' He thought while looking at Leon. Cloud didn't really know Laguna but he could already tell that he was much more different than Leon. For one Laguna walked different, he walked with an elegance in his stride, it was light yet strong making him seem more of a disarming type of person. Then there was Leon's stride, his was stronger and more dominate, making him seem as if he was walking towards a battle that he just had to win. Yet his father's steps of elegance were still in his stride, just hidden under his cool exterior. Cloud grazed at Laguna, his baby blue eyes looking with wonder at the man they called President. His arm was still intertwined with Laguna's but Leon's wasn't. He walked by his dad rather than with him. Laguna didn't seem phased by this small act of rebellance; he just let his right arm sit in his pants pocket. Laguna began to laugh; he looked over to Leon and uttered something that went on deaf ears to Cloud.

"_So could you take me to Squall?"_

"_Leon's in a meeting right now."_

"_They don't call me the president for nothing." He grabbed Cloud's hand and began to leave the office. They passed by Yuffie's desk, Laguna waved a small goodbye and flashed a quick smile._

"_Bye Guys" Yuffie called after them. Cloud turned to wave goodbye, the door opening and closing behind him. He turned to look at Laguna and frowned slightly. 'Why does he want to see Leon so bad?' he thought while being dragged along. They walked hand and hand silently down the hallways; Laguna looked over his shoulder at the blonde that was trailing behind him. He could see that Cloud was a bit out of it, he raised an eyebrow at the silent man. Wanting to break the silence and find out a bit more about the silent beauty he just couldn't help but ask him a question, he had to get him to talk. 'What to ask?' he thought. 'Didn't Yuffie say something about him being Squall's roommate?' he smiled to himself, realizing how good of a question it was._

"_So" he started, "you're Squall's new roommate correct?" came his endearing voice, Cloud was snapped out his stupor upon hearing the man's voice. He looked up at him quizzically; the ebony haired man looked him right in his eyes still giving him that breath taking smile. Cloud blushed, 'He's very handsome' he thought. Cloud didn't even realize it, but they had come to a stop. Laguna pressed him to the wall, bending down a bit to get a better look at Cloud, "Are you okay?" he asked. Touching Cloud's forward with his hand he turning it on the underside to feel his cheeks. Cloud simply nodded at the man, looking down at his feet. "Are you sure? Your face looks flushed." He asked softly, his gaze not wavering a bit. _

"_I'm fine" came a soft reply; Cloud was still looking down at his feet. He could still feel a scrutinizing gaze set on him, he slowly looked up, his face was now less flush. Laguna smiled at him and Cloud's face began to get a bit red again. 'He's blushing' thought Laguna in relief. He grabbed Cloud's hand again and started down the intricate halls again. _

'_So are you Squall's new roommate?" he asked again, Cloud nodded, but he realized Laguna couldn't see him, so he answered back softly with a yes. "Is that so?" Cloud was looking at their hands now, still walking in pace behind him._

"_Yes Mr.Presi-"_

"_Call me Laguna." He interrupted, Cloud looked from their hands to the back of Laguna's head, Laguna turned around and smiled at him and for the first time Cloud smiled back._

"_Yes Laguna it's nice to meet you" Laguna smiled, he stopped and stuck his hand out. Cloud looked down at the hand and smiled letting Laguna shake his hand._

"_I'm so sorry Cloud, how rude of me to not introduce myself when you already have." He smiled, putting there hands in motion, "My name is Laguna, Laguna Loire." Cloud shook back and smiled. They began to walk again, but this time Laguna stopped and asked Cloud to lead the way. _

"_How do you know Leon, Laguna?" Cloud asked, feeling a bit more comfortable with the man. Laguna was walking besides Cloud. He looked at Cloud, his eyes widening a bit._

"_Can't you tell?"_

"_Tell what?" He asked, he was honestly confused. Laguna looked at the confused looked on Clouds face and began to chuckle_

"_You're so cute Cloud" he said smiling at him, "I'm Squall father." _

"_But you're so young" he said softly, 'How could that be?' he thought, he then looked over to Laguna, he could see it now, in Laguna's facial features. "Oh, I see it now." He said looking at Laguna. Laguna smiled and winked at him. _

"_Are we almost there Cloud?" _

"_Yeah, it's that door right there" he answered while pointing at said door, Laguna looked at the door his smile widening even more, he began to walk over towards it and put his hand on the doorknob, but before he opened it he looked over his shoulder and winked at Cloud then went inside. _

Two men were standing at the end of the hallway, with their hands behind their backs and there legs slightly apart. When they had reached them the men did a slight nod to the President and Laguna did one in return. Leon seemed bored with all this, giving off a face of indifference. While Cloud looked at the men with wonder. They looked so professional and tough, he wondered why they were blocking the door.

"Hey guys, you already know my son."

"Tseng, Rude" Leon said nodding his head to each man.

"Mr. Leonhart" they answered in unison.

"But" Laguna started looking towards Cloud, "I'm afraid you're not familiar with this lovely blonde" he looked over to Tseng and Rude then back at Cloud, he smiled when he saw him blush. Tseng and Rude look from the President to the smaller man each raising an eyebrow. "Tseng, Rude, this is my sons new roommate Cloud"

"Cloud?" They both said, looking at each other then towards Leon. They both began to grin at him, Leon look over to them, giving a fierce glare. "He's your roommate?" Tseng asked, emphasizing the word roommate. Leon rolled his eyes.

"Yes, he's my roommate" both men nodded yet again.

"Hello Cloud" they both said, turning their attention to the blonde.

"Hi" he responded quietly, still hanging onto Laguna's arm. Rude took his eyes off the smaller man, looking towards Laguna.

"Let's go sir" he said in his deep voice, Laguna smiled grabbing onto Leon's arm, while Tseng and Rude opened the door for them. They walk through arm and arm, walking towards the parking lot.

"Which is your new car Laguna?" asked Leon. Laguna turned his head towards Leon giving him a warning look, to which Leon shrugged to.

"Well, Squally Wally, my new car is right-" SCREECH! A car came screeching down the road, going at least 65 miles per hour in a 25 miles per hour parking lot. It came by fast passing them the first time. It turned the corner with a sharp turn, hugging the side railings tightly. Cloud grabbed onto Laguna a bit more tightly, Leon walked away from his fathers side to get a closer look at the car. "The hell" he muttered under his breath. Then the car came back coming to a stop, turning in a full circle and stopping horizontally in front of Laguna and his company. It was a sleek sports car, the color of silver, having a smooth yet wild look to it. Laguna couldn't help but smile at the sight of his new car, Cloud had almost jumped out his skin having the car almost hit them, Leon was just pissed off because of such reckless driving and Tseng and Rude were unparsed by it. The front window on the driver's side came down

"Mr. President!" yelled a female voice. A blonde female with soft brown eyes came running out the car. Tseng and Rude shook their heads at her. "I am so sorry! You see, I was talking to Tseng on the ear mic then he wouldn't answer me so I called for Rude and his was off, along with yours. Then when I tried to get in the building, some rude lady wouldn't let me in! So I was driving around trying to see if you were all okay because I thought it could have been a code 46 dash 92!" she exclaimed emphasizing each word with hand movements. Tseng raised an eyebrow, looking at the female.

"A 46 dash 92?" he asked her, she look over to him, her eyes growing big and watery, she ran by his side grabbing onto the front of his shirt and looking him in the eyes. She began to nod her head up and down rapidly. "Elena" he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Why would there be a possible assassination in his son's company?" he looked down at her, she looked confused for a second.

"Well maybe" she began, "But you see…." She sighed, backing up from him, she began to straighten out her black suit. Elena turned around from Tseng and towards Laguna, she let her head hand down, then she looked back up towards him.

"Sorry sir" she said in a low voice she then let her head bow down in defeat, her arms began shaking in fists at her side. "I let my feeling cloud up my judgment." Laguna let Cloud's arm go he walked over towards Elena, grabbing her hands into his own. She gasped looking up at the Laguna.

"Mr. President?" she asked, confused, he gave her a soft smile.

"It's alright Elena. I'm so happy you care about me, Rude, and Tseng so much. Your actions show dedication, heart, and responsibility." He said softly, "You're a shoe in for being one of my new bodyguards." He gave her another smile but this time he added a wink. "Now how about we all go get some lunch" She still had a look of sadness in her eyes, she looked past Laguna at Rude and Tseng, they both smiled at her and nodded. "Shall we?" Laguna asked

"Yes sir" Answered all his body guards in unison. Cloud couldn't take his eyes off Laguna, 'he's so…' he couldn't put his finger on it what Laguna was, kind or nice didn't seem to sum up how great the man was. He was just what he was, Laguna.

"_They don't call me the President for nothing"_

"Tseng, Rude, Elena. You guys take the other car, I'm gonna take the Jag." Elena walked over and gave the keys to Laguna, her smiled never fading. "You take them out for lunch Laney, I'll take these guys"

"Have a pleasant lunch Mr. President" she said

"You do the same" he replied and with that they parted. Laguna opened the front door to the car and got inside, Leon opened the back door to the car.

"Come on Cloud" he said, Cloud looked at Leon and back to the car, he walked over and got into the back of the car with Leon following suit. Laguna turned his head around to looked at them and smiled. Leon turned his head to the side looking for the seat belt, he began to snap it on. Cloud was doing the same but couldn't seem to find it, "It's above your shoulder Cloud" Leon stated, looking towards him.

"It's stuck" he answered, grabbing onto the belt and tugging slightly.

"Here, let me" Leon unbuckled his seatbelt coming closer to Cloud, he began reaching over Cloud's shoulder, his stomaching floating over Cloud's lap slightly. Cloud couldn't stop the blush that adorned his face. Leon grabbed the belt, pulling a bit on it, the belt came loose and Leon pulled it the rest of the way, across Cloud's chest and over his hip. He then reached down to get the bottom part of the seatbelt, he lightly nudged Cloud to move, Cloud felt the nudge and looked down. Leon looked up at Cloud, "Move" he command and Cloud did. He finally got the clipped it in and moved back over to his seat, buckling himself in.

"Thank you" Cloud said to Leon.

"Hn" was all he received. Laguna couldn't help but smile at Leon, 'he's such a stubborn child' he thought to himself.

"Are we all set?" Laguna asked, straightening out his rear view mirror and adjusting his seat, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt Squally" Laguna said looking at Leon in his rear view mirror. Leon crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever" with that Laguna laughed and Cloud smiled.

"That still means 'yes' in Squall language Cloud" with that said, Laguna turned the key, put his foot on the break, and switched his car from park to drive. He pressed down hard on the accelerator and with a harsh jerk the car went flying out of the parking lot and into the street. Cloud closed his eyes, feeling queasy from how fast Laguna was turning and driving the car.

"So where do you guys wanna eat?"

"How about at that little deli by our old apartment?" Leon suggested. Laguna raised an eyebrow.

"You know that's pretty far away Squall." Leon smiled nodding his head, "You don't mind eating sandwiches do you Cloud?"

"I've already eaten some of my lunch already, so I don't mind what I finish it with"

"Bradbury's it is"

--------------)--------------(----------

They pulled into a parking lot that could hold about eight to ten cars. Laguna stepped out of the car, gently closing the door. He walked over to the back and opened the door for Leon to get out. Leon unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted out, brushing all the crinkles out of his clothing. Laguna patted him on the shoulder and smiled going over to do the same for Cloud's door. "Thank you Laguna"

"Your welcome Cloud" Laguna answered, he grabbed Cloud gently by the shoulder, causing Cloud to turn around. Laguna gave him a face of concern, bringing his hand up and placing it on his cheek. "Are you alright Cloud, your face is somewhat pale." Cloud looked at him for a second blinking, he smiled.

"Oh it's nothing I just have motion sickness from time to time." Laguna raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so"

"I drive you everywhere and you use the elevator but you don't get sick." Leon added, leaning against the hood of his father's car with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey! Don't lean on it! You'll dent it!" Laguna exclaimed, Leon scoffed rolling his eyes.

"You're reckless driving is worse for the car than me leaning on it."

"Reckless driving!"

"That's why Cloud's probably sick"

"Whatever" Laguna said pouting and crossing his arms over his chest, turning his head away from Leon in defiance. Cloud couldn't help but smile.

"I think Leon's rubbing off on you Laguna" Laguna raised an eyebrow looking at Leon who in turn looked back at him.

"Please, Squall could never be as hot as me." He said, flipping his hair and sticking his tongue out at Leon, he then walked over to Cloud intertwining there arms together. "Right Cloud?" he asked in a voice a little over a whisper. Cloud blushed looking at Laguna then at Leon.

"Dad" Leon groaned out, pinching the bridge if his nose. He could already feel a headache coming on.

"Okay, okay" Laguna started waving his hands in a disarming way towards Leon's direction. "I was kidding. Now let's go inside and get something to eat. I'm famished." All three walked inside of the deli. Bradbury's was a classic place, having been built in the early 20's by immigrants. It gave off a feel of the old countries, with a Mediterranean splash to it. The floors where of a lively green color, the walls pained in a rich blue with the chairs and other accessories the color of beige. Laguna walked over to the counter, dragging Leon and Cloud with him.

"Hello Welcome to Bradbury's may I take your order?"

"Hello" Laguna looked at the persons name tag, "Vergil, yes you may take my order" Laguna said giving him a brilliant smile to which Vergil returned. He had light blue eyes with soft white hair that was up and pulled back from his face. He was wearing a form fitting blue dress shirt with navy blue slacks on. "I would like to have a Caesar Salad with Caesar dressing and garlic curtons, with a bottle of sparkling water please." Vergil wrote the order down, looking towards the other boys.

"I'll take a chicken sub with wheat bread, and is that chicken boiled or fried?"

"How would you like it sir?"

"Boiled please"

"Than boiled it is" Cloud was looking at the menu not really knowing what to order. Vergil took his eyes off his writing pad and placed them on Cloud, "and what would you like to eat today?"

"Do you have anything sweet?"

"Yes sir, we have pastries, as in cakes, cookies, donuts, candies, and ice creams" Cloud's frowned a bit, "Oh and pies" at that his eyes brightened and his frown turned into a wide smile.

"Do you have Lemon Marengo?" he asked hopefully

"I just so happened to make a fresh one not even five minutes ago. How much would you like?"

"One slice please." Laguna smiled down at Cloud, looking over to Vergil.

"That will be all thank you."

"Alright sirs, your food will be out shortly. I'll have my brother Dante bring it out to you, so if you would please take a seat. I will be with you shortly. I'll have him come and bring you some drinks as well. You asked for water, how about you two."

"I'll have water as well. Mineral"

"May I have milk please?"

"Of course, please take a seat gentlemen" Vergil stepped away from the counter when they sat down. "Dante come take these drinks out to our customers." He yelled towards the back to the kitchen. A young man wearing almost the same thing he was came out. He had a red dress shirt on with red leather pants on as well. His shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way, so his under shirt could be seen. The under shirt was another tee-shirt that read with an arrow pointing up "the man" and with an arrow pointing down "the legend". His hair was the same color as Vergils yet there was no gel in it so his hair laid down flat in his face. He walked over to his brother with a cookie in his mouth and his hands interlaced behind his head.

"Whatcha want Vergie?" he asked, looking towards him. Vergil frowned, beginning to button his shirt up.

"Here" he took Dante's hands from behind his head and gave him a part of the order he had just taken, "Make these drinks then take them to that table over there"

"Gotcha" Vergil turned to walk away, while Dante walked over to the beverage station. Dante began to hum to himself.

"Oh and Dante" he turned his head, regarding Vergil, who took his precious cookie away from him.

"Hey! Give that back" he yelled.

"Eating in front of the cliental is not allowed" Vergil threw the cookie into the garbage and went back to the kitchen.

"Fucking tight ass, asshole, eating in front of the cliental is not allowed my ass. Wouldn't be so sophisticated if he didn't have such a royal stick shove up his wanna be royal ass" Dante muttered to himself along with other obstinacies as he made the drinks.

--------------)--------------(----------

After about twenty minutes their food was ready, they began to eat and conversate at the same time. Laguna was sitting on one of the booth in the middle while Cloud and Leon sat on the other side, side by side; with Cloud by the window and Leon by the aisle.

"How do you like working for Leonhart Technologies Cloud?" Laguna asked taking a bite of his salad.

"I really enjoy working there it's a great job." He answered taking a bite from his pie, he had been wondering something for a while, and wanted to ask Laguna. He looked over to him taking a sip from his milk. "Laguna can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

"Why does everyone call you Mr. President?" Leon sighed, 'Here we go again'.

"Well, at Squally's job I was a main investor in his company when I first started out and main proprietor, so that maybe why they do it at Leonhart Tech. but at everywhere else they do it because they feel I should run for president. I'm the mayor of this city you know?" Cloud's eyes widened in shock, not knowing such a fact was true.

"Really?" He asked sitting on the edge of his seat. He took another sip of his milk, this time acquiring a mustache. Laguna smiled and chuckled. He leaned forward and brushed the milk of Cloud's upper lip.

"Yes really. It's my third consecutive year running I-"

do do do do na na na na do do na na na I want to sex you up do do do do na na na na do went a cell phone. Leon and Cloud looked at each other, "Mines at the office"

"I don't have a cell phone Leon." Then they both looked at Laguna, who was blushing a beat red. He reached into his pocket, not caring to look who it was, for he already knew.

"Hi honey!" he yelled into the phone. "Yes I know I have to be in the office right now, but I'm" he paused, "Oh…is that so? Well I didn't know that." He frowned looking down at his salad picking up his fork and toying in it. "Why would I lie about that?...but honey?" he begged, "I told you what I was doing…Well I was about to but you interrupted!...Yeah, yeah….no!...I'm at Bradbury's with my son and his new roommate Cloud." He looked up and Leon and Cloud bring his free hand up and flapping the fingers making it look as if it was talking. "Okay I will…what, I said I would hon…right now?" he sighed. "Squall Kiros says 'Hi', I told him are you happy?...No I'm not upset it's just that…I know…I'll be coming in after I eat with them…No I haven't…You know you really are hurting my feelings…Yeah, I hope you can make it up to me" Leon crinkled his nose in disgust, "I don't care if you're at work, besides it makes it more fun. I'll be the Mayor you be the Governor. Or would you like to switch positions…What! Don't hang up on me, I'll be good…alright…Bye Kiros! I LOVE YOU!" he hung the phone up.

"I wanna sex you up?" Leon asked eyebrow raised in amusement. Laguna blushed turning his head to the side.

"It's a good song." Laguna argued gently. Leon scoffed

"Isn't Kiros your friend?"

"Oh that will change soon. The Governor is quiet smitten with me…Don't you think?" Leon shrugged

"Kiros told me he thinks you flirt to much"

"Please, I hardly flirt. I'm just a nice person."

"Whatever" Laguna smiled.

"It's always a pleasure to see you Squall Ball"

"Don't you think I'm a little to old for nick names?" Leon asked angrily, rubbing his temples with his hands. Laguna leaned forward, crossing his hands and setting his head on it.

"Whatever do you mean Squally Mally" Leon sighed in defeat, looking over to his father. "Well I have to go back to work before the governor kills me, Squally Wally." Laguna began to slide out of the seat. He began to stretch, "Come on boys, I'll take you back to work"

--------------)--------------(----------

They arrive in front of the building. Laguna opened his door and theirs as well. He walked them to the front doors of Leonhart Technologies.

"I really did enjoy seeing you Leon" Laguna said softly, "it's always nice to see how big you've gotten" Leon smiled walking over to his father and hugging him.

"I thought you were going to call me Squall for the rest of my life, whether I liked it or not." Laguna shrugged, looking over Leon's shoulder at Cloud.

"Oh believe me I will, I just thought I'd call you by it just this one time"

"Thanks Dad" Leon said softly. Laguna bent down kissing him on the cheek. He ran his hand threw his hair and stepped back. He looked Leon in the eyes, "I love you Squall Loire, or Leon Leonhart. No matter what you change your name into. I will always, _always_ love you." Leon nodded his head, sniffling a bit. Laguna embraced him one last time, "I know that you're going through a hard time right now, but don't let you're past feelings cloud up your new ones." He let Leon go again walking past him, when they were standing shoulder to shoulder Laguna spoke one last time directly to him. "And I don't want to have to call Yuffie to hear about how your doing. I want to hear it straight from the lion's mouth."

"Don't mean horses?" Laguna chuckled.

"No I meant what I said. And Squall….Don't let him get away." Leon turned his head towards his father, but Laguna was already by Clouds side. They shook hands and exchanged words. Then he was gone. Leon looked towards the parking lot, watching as a silver car shot from out the place, like a bullet out of a gun. Lighting fast.

"_Why'd you come down here dad?"_

"_To see how my favorite son was doing."_

"_I'm your only son."_

"_All right, my favorite child. So how are you doing?"_

'_How am I doing? Heh, you can't tell, but I'm dieing on the inside.' _

"_I'm fine dad really."_

"_I know that you're going through a hard time right now, but don't let you're past feelings cloud up your new ones. Don't let him get away"_

"Your dad's a really good person Leon" Cloud spoke up, Leon was still looking at the parking lot exit. He slowly brought his head up looking towards the sky.

"Yeah he is…"

"Leon?"

"We better go inside, it's about to rain"

fin

--------------)--------------(----------

**Yeah that's the end of Laguna he's dead now, if you read this story over carefully you see how he dies and that this was a mere memory…**

**busts out laughing I'M SO SHITTIN YOU! No Laguna's still alive! Durr! But the rain, you could consider it a umm foreshadow! OOoooOO creepy Oo **

**Again I apologize for the tardiness. Junior years a bitch! Plus it's almost time for us to make up new routines for the girls that want to try out next year, who are coming in from the 8th grade. So yeah I'm pretty busy. **

**I LOVE ALL THE PEOPLE WHO WAITED AND LOVE MY STORY. I love you all so much yes even the girls and no it's not strictly platonic ;) MAW HA HA HA! And on another note I got kingdom hearts two! OMFG! BHK aka Roxas is a sexy bitch! Seifer…let me just say, if the Seifer from FF8 saw how they dressed his KH character he would KICK HIS ASS! That hat…oh gawd! But I love the belly shirt!**

**Love you all hugs and kisses**

**P.S**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Why Chocobos Don't Fly

**Disclaimer:**

**Cloud: Brooke does not own me**

**Leon: Or me…no one owns the Lion.**

**Cloud: (Stares at him) WTF! No one owns the lion? What's up with that?**

**Leon: What, everyone's always comparing me to one.**

**Cloud: Cuz you last name you idiot.**

**Leon: Idiot? At least I'm not a bitch.**

**Cloud: Whatever, and I saw your little boyfriend in KH2, Striker was it**

**Leon: Seifer, and I never dated him I went out with Irvine**

**Me: SQUEE! (nosebleed) **

**C&L: Shakes head in shame**

**Cloud: Yeah, well nice hat! And that belly shirt oh gawd, that's the guy that kicked you ass and gave you that scar! (laughs)**

**Leon: (glares) At least I'm not a hopless cold vagabond in KH2, they gave me more emotions and I have my fluffy back.**

**Cloud: Yeah I must say you're looking sexy as hell in your new outfit, you hairs kick ass too.**

**Leon: Same to you, I'm liking that dress thing…**

**Cloud: IT'S A LONG JACKET!**

**Leon: yeah, yeah, you looked good in it.**

**(Long silence, tumble weed rolls by)**

**Leon: wanna make out?**

**Cloud: shrugs sure why not.**

**-Insert hot sex scene here-**

**Me: (Gets video camera and watches) They don't belong to me so don't sue.**

--------------)--------------(----------

The elevator gave a soft ding sound, the doors swooshed open for Leon Leonhart and Cloud Strife to walk through. Leon had seemed a bit down after seeing his father, but Cloud paid it no attention, 'maybe he's sad that his dad is gone' they walked down the hallway passed Reno's place, it was quite this time, not a sound coming from it. Come to think of it, it was so quite in the hallway period, the only sound that could be heard was coming from Leon's feet. They reached the door and went inside. Leon sighed walking in the house, taking his shoes off and dropping his jacket on the floor, Cloud didn't take his off but instead watched Leon in amazement as he began to mess up his place. After throwing his shoes and jacket on the floor Leon began to walk over towards the couch. He looked down at it for a second or two, wondering if he should remove the pillows so they wouldn't get squashed, 'fuck it' he flopped down on it, squishing the soft pillows with the weight of his body. Cloud watched him seeing him break another one of his rules, No couch flopping, he took his jacket off placing it in the closet on a hanger, he then sat down on the floor and began to take off his shoes, he reached forward and put them in the bottom of the closet. Leon began to mumble something incoherently, Cloud looked in his direction, his baby blues giving off a look of worry. He stood up, taking a step towards Leon's shoes and jacket, placing them both in the closet. Cloud then began to walk towards Leon. He was now lying on his side, facing in towards the couch, with his back turned to Cloud.

"Leon?" Cloud asked softly but he didn't answer. Cloud waited a while watching him. Leon took a deep breath, his shoulders coming up a bit then sinking low again when he let it out, he then brought his knees a bit closer up towards his stomach. After a while of Leon shifting a bit on the couch and Cloud patiently waiting, Leon gave a soft "hmm?" and Cloud smiled. 'At least he's responding.' He sat down on edge of the coffee table in front of the sofa, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly

"I'm cold." He answered quietly and stiffly, Cloud smiled getting up from his seat.

"I'll get you a blanket then." Cloud got up and dashed off over towards the window seat he usually sat and read at. He grabbed the folded up blanket and walked back over to Leon, "Here you go" he said at the foot of the couch, he grabbed the blankets ends, letting it spread out, he lifted it into the air and shook it out over Leon, placing it over him. He then walked to the head of the couch and pulled the blanket up some more, when he was satisfied with how much it covered Leon he smiled and sat back down on the coffee table. "Better?" he asked, Leon turned his head towards Cloud and smiled.

"Much better, thank you." He turned back around bringing the blanket a bit closer to him and under his chin. He could feel Cloud's eyes on him still, so as not to be rude he turned on the other side. He began looking at Cloud with his deep gray-blues, Cloud looked back at him but let his head fall down to look at his hands. Leon raised an eyebrow at this. Cloud usually held there little stare contests, Leon would usually be the one to break them. 'Weird' he thought, he let his gaze fall down to Cloud's hands as well, watching him fiddle with his thumbs.

"You know that's my favorite blanket" came a soft voice, Leon looked up from Cloud's hands to his face, Cloud was still looking down at them though.

"What?" Leon asked, not entirely catching what he had just said.

"I said that that's my favorite blanket…" He looked up, trialing his eye towards Leon's. "My mom made it for me" he smiled widely, his eyes softening, "I think I was five or six when she made it. It's actually a really stupid story…" he trailed off laughing lightly. Leon kept his eyes on Cloud, though he wouldn't express it, he really did like it when Cloud talked about his past.

"Why stop now?"

"Well" he reached back scratching the back of his head nervously, "I didn't think you'd really want to hear it." He answered honestly, Leon gave him a solemn look 'Why would he think that?' he thought. Cloud still looked a bit hesitant and Leon, not being in the mood for sternness, just gave a small sigh.

"Please?" He asked softly, Cloud's eyes widened a bit at the words, yeah Leon was nice to him and patient as well, but he never heard Leon say please to him. He couldn't help but smile, 'what a change' he thought, while sighing and leaning back a bit on the table.

"Well like I said, I really don't remember exactly when, but it was around when I was six or five. I use to always have him with me" Cloud paused a slight blush came onto his face, Leon raised an eyebrow. He was still lying on his side looking up at Cloud with an interest in his eyes.

"Him who?" Leon asked, Cloud's blush never did fade. He looked away from Leon again and back down to his hands.

"He was my best friend…" Cloud whispered softly, he furrowed his eyebrows a bit, trying to think of when this had taken place. "It wasn't then, no, no maybe…" his eyes widened and his head shot up, "I remember! I was six years old not five, but I had it ever since I was two. My mom said my dad bought it for me before he..." Cloud paused again searching for the right word to use, "passed..." he said slowly. Leon's eyes went a little wider 'His fathers passed?'

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright…" there was a long silence. Cloud was looking down at his hands still and Leon was looking at him.

"So what did your father give you, this blanket?"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry I didn't finish did I?" he smiled, "Well I'm my parents only child, my dad was a biologist and my mom was and still is a school teacher. When I turned two according to my mom, my dad said that I happened to resemble his favorite animal, which he use to raise in the corrals back at home." He paused with a smile on his face, "So in order to honor that he thought he'd buy me one, but my mom said she didn't want me near them so my dad bought me a stuffed one instead." Leon raised an eyebrow still a bit confused.

"So he thought you looked like a?" Cloud blushed, running a hand through his hair.

"A Chocobo… He thought I looked like a Chocobo." Cloud said with haste trying to say it and get it over with.

"A Chocobo?"

"Yes"

"That big yellow bird"

"They come in an array of colors, but yellow is the most common one"

"…"

"…"

"…phfft" Leon tried to hold it back but his laughter could not be suppressed, Cloud brought his head up in shock, was Leon…laughing? And if so, at him? His blushed grew even redder, and here he thought that they were friends.

"That wasn't suppose to be funny!" he exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest. Leon continued to laugh rolling on his other side, Cloud could see his back shaking from the force of his laughter. He pouted slightly. "jerk"

"Heh heh. I'm sorry Cloud, but I never realized it. You really do look like a Chocobo." After awhile Leon's laughter began to die down. He looked over to Cloud, Cloud was looking over towards the window now, an unreadable look on his face. "Cloud?" he asked questionably.

"They…" he began softly, "They always use to laugh at me, saying mean things to me, like…like I was weird or a disgrace." He looked over to Leon a sad smile on his face, "You know, I would go into to town for milk or bread, whatever my mom wanted me to get, and those kids would always make fun of me…But I never did anything to them…nothing. My mom would always say, "Its jealousy", but over what? I'm _nothing_ to be jealous of." He gripped the edges of the table, his knuckles turning white. "I never did anything to them, but wave and say hi, neither did Jax. He was with me until I was five. I brought him with me everywhere, he was my best friend" His eyebrows furrowed, "my only friend, and they still took him from me. I ran after them asking them, _begging_ them to give him to me, but they didn't. They ran up the mountain, I know she told me not to go up there, but I couldn't just leave him there." He paused, looking down, he sniffled a bit, "When I finally got up to the top of the ridge he acted as if he was going to give it to me, but he threw it off…he threw him off" Cloud smiled again, looking up towards Leon, "heh, I know it probably doesn't make any sense…but that's the day I found out that Chocobos don't fly" Cloud nodded, as if confirming his story. "I guess some things never change" he then stood up abruptly, walking out of the room towards the hallway. Leon was still lying on the couch, still a bit dazed about what he had just heard.

--------------)--------------(----------

'Oh God, oh God, oh God'

He rushed towards the bathroom, with his hand over his mouth. He opened the door quickly, rushing inside. The door slammed shut. He took his free hand, bringing it to his forehead, then running it from the front of his hair to the back, he then brought it back to the center and gripped the hair there.

"Oh gawd" he looked behind him at the door, looking at it warily, he quickly snapped his head back forward squeezing his eyes shut. "Oh gawd" his breathing started to pick up its pace, he dropped down to his knees, letting the hand in his hair come forward to brace his descent. His eyes started to sting.

"Please God…" he lurched forward. "uh" he lurched again. His throat tightened, he then crawled over towards the toilet, kneeling before it. Cloud grabbed the lid and opened it up, slamming it back against the tank. He started to gag, softly moaning while he did. He leaned forward a bit and

--------------)--------------(----------

Leon heard the door slam. He looked over towards the hallway.

"Fuck." He got up, throwing the blanket off him and onto the couch. He shot for the hallway.

--------------)--------------(----------

Cloud brought his head up. There was a loud banging on the door.

"Cloud!" his eyes widen, 'Leon…' he crawled away from the toilet, bringing his arm up to wipe his mouth. "Cloud! Open the door"

"I'm fine.." he whispered softly. Then realizing Leon couldn't hear that he raised his voice, "I'm fine" his voice cracked a bit when he yelled, he wince at the apparent weakness and fragility in his voice. Leon put his ear to the door, all he could hear was sniffling and shuffling.

"Cloud, open the door, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the thought." He brought his hands up to the door knob, yanking hard at it…He went back and forth, yanking even harder "Cloud open the _fucking _door" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Cloud looked over towards the door, hearing Leon yell at him. 'He's going to kick me out, tell me I'm not welcome here. Why did I have to open my big mouth…' the tears he tried so hard to hold back began to fall. 'It's just like at the restaurant'

"Cloud!" Cloud gripped the front of his shirt. 'I'm sorry…'

Leon looked around the hallway, he put his head towards the door, Cloud had stopped moving around, he didn't think Cloud was crazy enough to kill himself, but after hearing that story and seeing the look in his eyes he wasn't to sure. "Cloud?" he asked desperately.

There was no response…

"Cloud?" he still didn't hear anything, he stood back up glaring at the door. He looked around the hall again. Searching for something…anything, but to no avail, there was nothing. "Fuck..." he cursed under his breath. He stepped back a bit further, he brought his foot up and kicked hard. The door crashed open, flying back and hitting the wall causing it to close again. Leon pushed it aside, rushing over to Cloud. "Cloud?" he kneeled down in front of him. Cloud was sitting against the wall all the way in the back of the bathroom, he was wedged in the corner by the toilet. "Cloud?" he reached out touching Cloud's shoulder. Cloud flinched at the touch, he had his head on his knees with his arms wrapped around his legs, trying to be as compact as possible. Leon looked down at him, trying to see if he was okay, "Cloud?

"Leon…" he started gently, "I'm sorry…I know what you think of me…" he looked up his eyes red, his cheeks stained with the tears that still threatened to fall down, "but I'm not like that anymore" he shook his head as if trying to emphasize what he was saying, "I'm…" Leon gripped his shoulders, Cloud looked down at Leon's hand, then back up to the man himself, "I"

"Shut up Cloud" his said bitterly his eyes were closed, Leon may had brushed Cloud off or paid him no mind, but was Leon now so disgusted with him that he couldn't even bare to look at him. Cloud let his head hang down, he already knew what was going to happen.

"I understand. I'll just"

"No you don't Cloud. You don't understand a goddamn thing. What is wrong with you?" Leon was looking at Cloud now his eyes intense holding what looked like anger or disappointment and Cloud was looking back, "You think because of some stupid ass kids from your hometown didn't accept you that I won't? How many times do I have to tell you Cloud?" he paused, bringing his other hand to Cloud's other shoulder, "We are friends…You think no one likes you? Yuffie likes you, my father likes you, and anyone who would actually give the time of day and meet you, they'd like you too." Cloud's eyes started to well up, he looked down at the floor, bringing his hands up to gripped on the front of Leon's shirt.

"I'm sorry Leon…" he sniffled, Leon smiled softly.

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to be sorry for who you are?" he whispered softly in his ear. "It's the reason I like you…" Cloud looked up at Leon, he couldn't help it, he began to sob, never had someone been so _sincere _to him.Leon got from off his knees shifting to sitting on his bottom. He brought Cloud into his arms and just held him, letting him cry away all his pain and possibly a bit of his past.

--------------)--------------(----------

About half an hour later…

Cloud's sobs had subsided, Leon had pushed them back against the tub, so that his back wouldn't pain him from all of the sitting. Leon looked down at the blonde sitting in-between his legs and looked sadly. He had his legs on either side of him, bent slightly at the knees, Cloud just lay against him with his whole body melded onto Leon's, he head was resting on Leon's chest, and his hands were gripped tightly in his white shirt, as if holding on for dear life. Leon had one of his hands resting on Cloud's back, going up and down in a soothing way, while the other laid horizontally with the rim of the bathtub. Cloud's legs were under Leon's, he was laying on his side.

"Are you alight now?" Leon asked, he couldn't help how cold it sounded. Cloud rubbed his cheek on Leon's shirt.

"Yeah…" he looked up to Leon his eyes red and his face tear stained. He gave him that smile that could stop your heart the moment you looked at him. "Thank you Leon." He raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"Caring of course…" he laughed slightly turning his head away from him and towards the window. "I didn't finish my story..."

"I don't care to hear the rest of it," Cloud looked up at Leon and frowned.

"It's…Well I'll tell you anyways." He turned around, placing his back against Leon's, he leaned onto him and placed his hand between his legs. "Well, after what happened at the mountain my mom was pretty upset. One at me for going up there and two because it was the only real gift my father had left me. So she began to work on my quilt. It's made from my father's favorite shirts, which all had the same design with the Chocobos on them." He laughed, "Mom always said he had a bad sense of style…but he had like six of those shirts and each a different color, so my mom cut them into huge squares. She went out back and went up to Granger, he was my dads prize winning black Chocobo, she took all his down feather and stuffed it in my quilt. I never even noticed her doing this, she worked for months, and on August ninetieth, she gave it to me. 'In essence of your father' she said. I've kept up with it ever since." Leon stayed quiet for awhile, soaking in what he had just heard. "It's my most prized possession." Leon smiled.

"Mine is this" he grabbed the pendant on the chain that was around his neck. "It was the last gift my mom and Laguna bought together, they gave it to me a month before they announced their divorce." He paused, "A chain, ironic huh?" Cloud pushed forward getting off of his back and Leon. He turned around and crawled on his knees towards Leon.

"Ironic…" Cloud repeated questionably, looking at the chain. "Can I see it?" he asked hopefully, Leon took it off and handed it over to him. Cloud smiled, "It's heavy. Do you have a name for it?"

"Griever" he answered simply, watching Cloud look at it. The blonde put it over his head and grabbed the pendant, holding it into his hands.

"You got that quilt on August ninetieth, is that your birthday?" Cloud nodded, Leon chuckled, "Mines the twenty-third." Cloud looked up and smiled.

"Cool" he exclaimed. Still looking at the pendant. Leon looked towards the clock that sat above the vanity. It was already eight and he was tired. He looked back down at Cloud and pondered what he should do.

"I'm sleepy" he yawned out.

"Yeah, me to."

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" Leon looked down at Cloud raising an eyebrow. "Will you sleep with me?"

"I know what it means, how do you?"

"Yuffie was singing it when she was training me and she told me what it meant in English. She said it was a dirty song." He scoffed, "I don't see how." Leon brought his hand up rubbing his temple.

"Don't sing that song Cloud."

"Why not, I like it"

"It's not very…appropriate."

"Why not."

"It just isn't" he stood up then bent down grabbing Cloud underneath his arms and helped him stand up. "But yes, you can come and sleep with me if you want. Don't lose Griever, I'll be in the shower." Cloud walked behind Leon and up the stairs, smiling the whole time. He watched Leon grabbed some clothes and walk into the bathroom. He ran over and jumped on the bed, turning on the television, 'I'll just take a shower after Leon' he flopped back onto the bed, the remote went flying off as he did. "Oops" he scooted off the bed. "Where'd it go?' he looked around and still didn't see it, 'maybe it's under the bed.' He bent down and looked under the bed, not even a spec of dust was down there. He stayed down though crawling around looking for it.

"There you are" he reached under the nightstand coming up with it in his hands, "Ow!" he bumped his head on it, he rubbed the sore spot, glaring at the night stand. He never even noticed that that picture from the office was here to, "Irvine"

"_Who is he to Leon? They were friends?"_

"_No…Lovers. Guys can be with guys"_

His eyes widen, remembering that Leon... he was, gay. He looked over to the bathroom door and back at the photo. He dropped the remote and picked up the picture, holding it tightly in his hands. Leon wasn't, he couldn't be, Yuffie had to had been lying. Not that he had anything against gay people. It's just that his mom, the bathroom door opened and out walked Leon

Tbc

--------------)--------------(----------

**Review please! I brings me such joy to read them:P**


	14. A Mutual Agreement

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

Steam rose from the bathroom as Leon opened the door slowly, he had his back to Cloud. He reached inside and turned off the lights in the bathroom then closed the door. He had a towel on his shoulders, catching the water that fall from his hair, it was pretty damp and looked darker than usual. Cloud kept his eyes on Leon, looking at bit pale. He let his eyes land directly to Leon's, who was looking at Cloud's hands, and what they possessed. He raised an eyebrow.

"You really like that picture, don't you?" he asked, Cloud gave him a confused look, Leon made a gestured towards his hands, Cloud then looked down at his very own hands and realized what the brunette was talking about.

"Oh, sorry… I was looking for the remote and it was on the floor so I went to pick it up and bumped my head on the dresser and…"

"Are you all right?" Leon asked, his voice smooth as usual but it did have a fringe of concern in it. He walked around the bed and over towards the blond. Cloud watched him come around the bed. Now noticing the only thing Leon had on was his baggy grey sleeping pants, very baggy indeed. They hung low on his hips, possibly because he didn't tie the draw string, they hung so low that Cloud could actually see that the man before him wasn't wearing any undergarments. He blushed at the thought. "Cloud?" The blonde looked up, Leon had been calling his name for a while now.

"I asked if you were all right…" he raised his eyebrow again, frowning slightly.

"Well…I, what I mean is…" he looked down, his cheeks turning a tinge of red. Leon came closer, running a hand in the blondes fair locks, he was an inch taller than Cloud, so looking at the top of the blondes head wasn't much of a feat. He grabbed the middle of Cloud's arm carefully, bringing him a bit closer so he could get a better look. Cloud could feel Leon's breath on his neck and the warmth that radiated from his body. He shivered. Leon averted his eyes from the Cloud's hair to his face. 'To hard' Leon thought, thinking maybe he had pressed to harshly on a tender spot on his scalp, so he took his hand away slightly.

"Where did you hit your head at?" he asked, his voice becoming soft as he looked it over, Cloud brought his free hand up pointing to the spot right above his temple, Leon then brought his hand to said spot and rubbed it softly, Cloud hissed a bit and jerk away, but Leon held him firmly in place to see if there was any damage. "Well, you're not bleeding…So I'd say you're fine." He pulled away and walked towards the closet, Cloud watched as he did, his hips moving gracefully with each step and the blonde couldn't help but look at the soft dimples that were at his lower back. He sharply turned his head away, not liking how he was "looking" at Leon. 'It's natural…' he thought forgetting about his wandering eyes. Cloud wanted to tell Leon that he knew that he was…that way, but wasn't sure how to address the matter. He put the picture back onto the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. Leon then walked out of the closet, now with a rubber band in his hair and the towel discarded in the dirty clothes bin. Cloud smiled looking towards the brunette.

"I like when you put your hair in a ponytail, makes me wish I kept my hair long." Leon looked over towards Cloud, stopping completely in his tracks.

"You had a long hair before?"

"Yeah, only in the back though." Leon gave a small grin and went back to doing his nightly ritual. He went through the rooms and turned off the lights and picked up anything, usually Cloud's belongs, that was on the floor. He returned to the room a few minutes later, finding Cloud looking down at his hands contemplatively while still sitting on the edge of the bed. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ahem" he cleared his throat, "Something on your mind?" He asked, his voice reaching over to the blonde, whose head had popped up to look at him. Cloud eyed him, intense unwavering baby blue eyes burrowing into even deeper grey-blue ones. He opened his mouth and then closed it as if he was unsure of what to say, "…If you don't want to talk about it it's alright."

"No!" he spoke a bit loud, shaking his head back and forth as if to emphasize the word, "No…," he started softly, looking back down, "it's just that…" he then looked up at Leon, his eyes giving off a confused look that also seemed to harbor something else in them, 'hurt?' the brunette thought. He pushed off the door frame and began to walk towards Cloud. He opened his mouth to speak

The door bell rang

He turned his head around looking at the door out towards the hallway, "Who the hell could that be? Its…" he looked at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand, "11:47 at night" he asked more to himself than Cloud, "Be right back." He turned around and began to walk towards the hallway. All the lights in the house were off, the only light coming from the window down at the end of the hall, seeming to illuminate the hallway, Leon took a right turned and jogged down the stairs, walking from the dinning room into the living room towards the front door. He looked out the peephole and saw no one, he raised an eyebrow at this, already knowing who the culprit was, but he thought he'd humor the man. "Who is it?"

"Hello young man" came a horrible impression of an elderly woman, "I'm selling some cookies and cock rings and I was wondering if you'd like to buy some." Leon couldn't help but grin at the stupidity of his neighbor; he brought his head up looking at nothing in particular and shook his head.

"Are the cock rings and cookies mixed together?" he asked, playing along.

"…" there was a pause, then a very hesitant and questionable, "No?"

"Then I don't want them."

"Aw, come on Leon, open the fucking door, you act like I'm some sort of rapist or something..." he grinned, "Wait a second, I take that back…Then again you can't rape the willing." He chuckled. "And I think you know exactly what I'm talking about…" Leon blushed slightly, clearing his throat.

"Is there something you want Reno?"

There was a pause, "Yeah…I just want you to know that…My cock it brings all the boys to the yard and their like, its better than yours. Damn right! It's better than yours, I'd let you suck it but I have to charge. My cock it brings all the boys to the yard and their like its better than yours, fuck right its better than yours! I'd let you suck it but I have to charge." Leon's eyebrow began to twitch he couldn't believe the man was singing a song at twelve o'clock at night and making it dirty as well, "I can see you want it, the thing that makes me, what the guys are horny for, for, for, for. They lose their minds, maybe it's because I'm fine." He moaned, "I think it's time." The door started to bang against the door frame, Leon stared at it in horror "La, la, la, la, la, let me fuck you up. La, la, la, la, la, my cock is waiting. La, la, la, la, la, how about you suck my cock. La, la, la, la, la. My cock is waiting. Leon…" there was a pause 'Thank god he stopped', "My cock it brings…" Leon banged against the door, not believing what was going on.

"I'll ask again, is there something you _want_ Reno?" there was chuckling outside the door.

"Yeah for you to open the door. Thought I made it oblivious"

"Bats chance in hell"

"I'll take that bet"

"If you're looking for a handout then I suggest you go else where."

"You could call it a handout…I put my hands out and"

"Aren't you still with Rufus?"

"…Dammit! Alright you win." Leon opened the door smirking at the redhead that was slouching against his door frame. Reno came forward smirking devilishly at the brunette, "I knew you'd see it my way." Leon snorted, watching the man before him sway back and forth.

"Whatever…What did you wa-Hey!" The red head crashed into his arms, looking up at him and smiling widely. He was wearing a white dress shirt that was accented with green stripes, making his already amazingly emerald eyes pop even more, his jeans were a simple pair of dark blue jeans but faded with the color green. Leon raised an eyebrow, trying to hold the incisive man up. "Did you go out today?" Leon asked tugging slightly on Reno's shirt.

"This old thing? Naw" he brought his hand up and waved it dismissively, he started moving from in front of Leon to his side, slinging his arm around his shoulders to help support himself, "Leon" he whispered, resting his head on his shoulder. Leon turned his head slightly looking down at Reno's head. "Did you just take a shower?" he asked breathlessly moving back in front of Leon and moving his arms under Leon's bringing them flush together. Reno gave a small aggravated groan while Leon just stood there his arms staying at his side, unmoving and unresponsive to the man before him. "Don't be an ass hug me back." Reno said with a hint of frustration. Leon sighed and rolled his eyes while bringing up his arms around Reno's slim waste. His nose crinkled slightly.

"You smell like alcohol"

"I've been drinking all night!" he exclaimed happily as if it was the greatest accomplishment in the world. Leon raised an eyebrow at that, frowning slightly at his ex slash friend.

"Where's Rufus?" Leon asked worriedly Reno scuffed

"At his stupid father's stupid place." The brunette sighed, Leon knew that Reno was a specialist when it came to drinking but he knew that Reno didn't usually get intoxicated on a weekday and if he did he wouldn't have done it so thoroughly. The man could hardly stand up for Christ's sake. "His dad is such a fucking asshole, him and his holier than thou shitty attitude complex. I bet he thinks he's a god or something. Heh, how conceded does a person have to be in order to think they're a god." Leon looked down at Reno giving him an incredulous look, sometimes the man really did amaze him.

"Well…how conceded are you?" Reno looked up at the brunette and glared.

"A god and demigod are different. Plus I'm a sexy bitch, not some old fart so I can be conceded as much as I fuckin' please." Leon sighed, 'this is going no where'.

"Well if you want to put him into an early grave ask Rufus to marry you." Leon said flatly getting fed up with the late night conversation. At that Reno got a devious smirk on his face. He brought his head up and gave Leon a kiss on the cheek then a small bite to the ear, tugging at the stud that sat there slightly.

"You always were the smarter one babe, I bid you a-fuckin-dieu" he stepped back and ran towards the door opening it then closing it behind him. Leon stood therem, a bit confused. Yeah he was the smart one and Reno the compulsive one but at the moment Leon couldn't help but fell like an idiot and think, 'Rufus is going to kill me…' he sighed, deciding he really didn't give a shit. Maybe Rufus would think that Reno was just acting on his drunken ambitions and let it slide. He sighed again bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose and then he turned and trudged his way back up the stairs and back to his room.

"Cloud?" He asked out towards the dark room, he could hear the shower running and thought that maybe the blonde went into the shower during his absence. He sighed again thinking that he missed something important…

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

The water was steaming hot, just the way Cloud liked it, running down his body sending shivers down his spine, yet not for being painfully hot, but rather from being pleasurably warm. He moaned out softly, loving the contacted heat that it gave off onto him. His arms were stretched out in front of him and his hands rested on the wall that stood there. He moved back a bit, his hands coming down to his sides and the motion sensitive shower head moved with him. He brought his hand up and ran it though his no longer spiky hair, that clung to his face. Grabbing the shampoo and beginning to wash his hair with the peach scented soap. 'That was so close, I was about to tell him that I knew…'

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Cloud yelled, the door knob twisted then opened, Leon poked his head in the steam filled room and Cloud slid the glass door back so he could poke his head out as well, "Yes?" he asked, looking at Leon.

"I'm going to bed, just come in when you're done. Try not to be to wet though. My sheets are made of silk and water can ruin the them." Cloud nodded his head, to show Leon he understood. "Good night." Leon said softly, beginning to pull the door close so he could leave the room.

"Hey Leon?" Cloud called after him feeling like he had to say something.

"Yeah?" The brunette asked, coming back inside. Cloud looked over to Leon and blushed, bringing his head down to look at the tiles on the floor.

"I just wanted to say…uh…Good night…" Leon lifted an eyebrow and chuckled then nodded to him and left the room. Cloud stood at the edge of the shower, looking at the void that Leon's head had taken up. He slowly went back in the shower and sighed deeply. Why was it so hard to tell him such a trivial fact?

"_But…My mom…My mom always use to tell me it was a sin to be that way."_

"_Cloud, I know your mom is probably a major influence in your life, but you don't have to listen and believe all the bull shit she feed you. You're a grown man, are you going to let her ideas rain over yours the rest of your life?" _

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows, frowning at the wall, he had hesitated to answer that question but now…now he was sure he had the answer. "No" he whispered to himself, turning off the shower and stepping out of it. He dried himself thoroughly heeding Leon's warning and walked into the room. The television was now turned on, he had turned it off when he went into the shower. Feeling it was a waste of energy to just leave it on.

"A man was murder in the most horrendous way. The police had nothing to go by. No evidence and no witnesses. It was the perfect crime and the perfect murder. But the murder and police forgot one little aspect. The forensic scientists." Then a tune began to play on the television. Cloud smiled, knowing that Leon liked to watch television shows that evolved around crime or investigative. He walked up to the television and turned the volume down and slipped into the bed, getting under the blankets alongside Leon. He then turned his gaze onto Leon, who had his back to him facing outwards towards the bathroom.

Leon had smiled and fell asleep to the sound of Cloud taking a shower, it was something he missed about having a boyfriend…

Cloud watched the raise and fall of the blankets where he presumed Leon's ribs were. He then let his eyes travel up Leon's body to where his chocolate tresses lied.

'Leon…' he thought. Cloud began to think that he was betraying Leon's trust by not telling him he knew, feeling like he was deceiving the man who gave him a job and a home. He frowned deeply feeling guilty. Leon helped him so much and what was Cloud doing to him…stabbing him in the back that's what. Gossiping about his old love affairs. 'If Leon wanted me to know about Irvine he would have told me about him' he sighed deeply. 'but why didn't he…' he sighed again, sniffling a bit.

"I'm sorry Leon." He whispered to his back, "I know I shouldn't have but I did…I…asked who Irvine was." His brows furrowed, "Not to spite you because I was mad you never told me about him but because I wanted to know why he upset you so…That sounds so selfish." He groaned softly, "I'm sorry. I know you told me not to be sorry, but…it's just so rude of me to pry into your business…" There was a pause, Cloud kept his gaze on his back, 'Maybe if I tell him while he's sleeping I can tell it to him when he's awake.' Cloud let his voice dropped even lower, "I know that you're…" he hesitated, trying to search for the right word as a blush came to adorn his face, "gay…but it doesn't bother me. My mom told me that it was wrong to be that way…but I had been thinking about it over and over, and decided it was alright with me." He chuckled softly a small smile coming to his face, "I never really was a religious person."

"It's not whether you're religious or not. Who you fall in love with doesn't deal with gender, or race, or creed. It's the person." The brunette mumbled. Cloud gasped, jumping up and slightly back. "but I guess I went out with Irvine because I actually prefer men over women. I don't know why…." He to began to laugh softly. Still staying on his side and Cloud stared at him in astonishment.

"I'm…"

"Don't be, I'm glad you know..." The blankets shifted as Leon turned around to face Cloud.

His hair was no longer in the ponytail holder, it flowed freely around his face and seemed to rain down on his pillow. The moons light beamed down from the bay windows and touched his eyes and face, illuminating him in the dark. Cloud always thought that his mother eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue, but Leon's eyes…Leon's eyes where breathtaking and unearthly. Looking as if the blue in his eyes where having a fierce battle with the gray in his eyes…Just like a storm… 'Like a squall' the blonde thought.

"Are you…?" Leon began, worried to asked it straight out, afraid that maybe Cloud wouldn't like the idea of being labeled as such.

"I'm not sure" Cloud answered honestly, understanding what Leon was talking about. He laid down on his side, becoming more level with Leon. "I mean, I think I like girls" he blushed, "I've never had a girlfriend before though. My mom wouldn't have it and even if I did like some girl they probably wouldn't want to be in a relationship with me…" Leon frowned a bit then let it slide. He couldn't help but think that the man's perception of himself was very wrong.

"Do you like any of the girls at work?" Cloud blushed even redder, looking away from Leon and down at his hands, fiddling with the blanket.

"Well, I think Aerith is pretty but she never... She only says hi when I walk by her in the halls. I think she does it to be polite though." Leon shrugged

"Who knows? Selphie…"

"Who?" Cloud asked, glad to get off the subject of who he was interested in.

"The younger one, who's always with her, her sister, says she has a thing for me. But I'm not interested."

"Oh" There was a slight pause, Cloud was now looking at Leon and Leon back.

"Do you like any…guys at work?" Cloud looked down again, mumbling something incoherent, "I didn't catch that"

"Do they have to be at work?"

"No…" Leon said slowly, raising an eyebrow, did Cloud know someone else?

"I think…Reno's kind of cute…" he looked up at the brunette but quickly looked down again. Leon's eyes must have been the size of saucers he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Axel's very handsome too." Even wider and the blush on Cloud's dace got even deeper, "I think your father has nice features as well" Leon thought that maybe a part of his brain had just blew up at that very moment. Cloud was silent for a while letting his eyes rest down at nothing in particular, he then brought his gaze up and looked at Leon contemplatively.

"What?"

"I think you're very attractive as well." He said blushing even more, and at that Leon smiled.

"You're not to bad yourself Cloud."

'Did he just say…' Cloud brought his head up and looked at Leon, unable to believe such a thing, and at that moment he felt something. He wasn't quiet sure what it was, but it made him feel funny, he felt a bit…giddy and lightheaded. Leon had let his eyes fall away from Cloud when he made the comment, but he thought he shouldn't be afraid to tell Cloud how he felt since Cloud did it to him. So Leon let his eyes fall on Cloud…and there it was, that smile, the one that could take your breath away. The one that made you feel like nothing else really mattered, 'The one that makes me want to save you'

"Thank you Leon" Cloud whispered to him reaching forward and wrapping his arms around Leon's neck.

"_Thank you Leon"_

"_For what?"_

"_Caring of course…"_

But this time Leon didn't need to ask why Cloud had thanked him because he already knew why. He brought his arms up and embraced Cloud back.

"You're welcome…"

Adieu

--------------)-------)(-------(--------

**Wow it took 14 chapters to get to them knowing Leon was gay, when we (the readers) ALREADY KNEW! But it's been a fun journey if you ask me! And I hope I can get another 14 out on how they (if they do) get together. Now wouldn't that be swell! But I promise I won't take 14 chapter on ho they get together. OH yeah! I'm introducing a new way of chapter ends and here it goes. Oh and no more disclaimers.**

**Next Time on Business and Pleasure…**

**This is just a summary so when you're waiting you know what for! Leon receives a call from his dad and Cloud a call from his mom that leads them into going to visit a certain thing that will lead their lives into a bit of strife. **

**Authors Rants… **

**Okay this is about me ranting about stupid stuff. Sora and Riku in KH2 are now hot, okay some people are like they were hot in the first one…um (sarcastic laugh) no they were what 9, 7 (exaggerating) point being they were kids…so umm ew pedophile-ish. But now Riku is 16 and Sora 15 so it's okay! And plus they look damn sexy in KH2, can't wait to put them in this story! Oh and if half the people who reads this story reviewed I'd be a very happy camper! **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**Review Please! **


	15. Telephone Calls

--------------)-------)(-------(-------------

He moaned softly as the light touched his eyes, shifting in his place in order to sit up and see what time it was but as he began to pull up he felt resistance. Raising a fine eyebrow Leon looked around, his gray-blue eyes looking from left to right, two arms hung loosely around his neck, they weren't scrawny but they were not muscle either, the word wiry would come to mind. As he moved a bit more he could feels the touch of the others skin against his. The skin that touched his was soft like rose petals and the color of tan. He looked the looked down from the arms towards his chest and there laid the source of his small dilemma, 'Cloud' he thought surprisingly. 'Last night' he began to reminisce still looking down at the smaller man below him, the light that had touched his eyes ghosted over the blonde youth hair which was causing it to glow brighter than the sun. He took his eyes off his hair to look down at Cloud's face, all he could think was that the man before him was breathtaking even in his sleep. His face was stress free, his lips parted slightly and his chest moving up and down faintly, it was already five fifteen in the morning, and he was late getting up, 'I must have forgot about the alarm' he thought frowning but he always set it, 'then what…' it dawned on him, he remembered he had stop setting it long ago, because Cloud always woke him up. A rare smile began to tug at his lips. 'I guess I can sleep in today…' he leaned back down a bit propping himself up onto his elbow, which in turn caused Cloud's arms to slid down a bit.

"Leon just a few… more" he groaned softly in his sleep, taking his arms away from Leon's neck and placing them around said mans waist then pulling himself closer to Leon. The blonde hair youth smiled softly, rubbing his cheek against the soft skin before him, thriving in the warmth and softness of Leon's chest. Cloud let out a soft sigh and Leon shuttered, feeling the warm breath that was so close to his skin. There was then a pleasant silence in the room. The only sound being Cloud's soft breathing and that of the birds that had just woken up as well, singing their songs of happiness and hopefulness for the day ahead of them. Leon took his eyes off Cloud and looked at the huge bay windows that were across the room and there set a small yellow bird, possibly a canary. It came up to the window, its eyes a color of ebony and its feathers as bright as the sun, ' kind of like Cloud's hair'. The small bird tuned its head to the side, gazing inside through the window, hopping a bit to the right while chirping. Leon watched it somewhat amazed at how bright it was and wondering why it was so curious about him, then he considered the other yellow being in the room.

"What never seen two guys sleeping together?" he scoffed playfully still watching the bird, not soon after that a second bird came to sit on the window sill. This one slightly bigger and darker in color, a dirty brown with light tan highlights to be exact. It too chirped and looked in but this bird wasn't like the yellow one…This bird had a bit of an _edge_ to it, looking in and chirping with a bit more of, dare he the say, a bark. He had his chest puffed out and his feathers ruffled, whist chirping loudly at the occupants in the house. Nevertheless they soon lost interest, well more like the brown one did not seeing Leon as a threat and flew off, yet the little yellow one stayed a while, still watching. It gave a soft coo cocking his head to the side but it to lost its initial interest and flew off in the general direction the brown one had flown off to. 'Probably its mate' Leon thought off-handily while looking back down at Cloud, he then shifted somewhat to look over his shoulder, 'Five twenty-four'. The small shift caused Cloud to groan yet again, he moved one of his legs this time slowly bringing it up a bit, tangling it in-between Leon's legs. It softly brushed up between the junction of Leon's legs, which in turn caused him to gasp softly and bite down on his lip, not even realizing he had a morning hard-on. The brunette sighed reaching down between his legs to push Cloud's knee down a little more. He then reached behind him, carefully unlacing the interlaced fingers that where around his waist, gently moving them to Cloud's side.

"Uh" the blonde groaned again causing Leon to cease all movements. When Cloud settled back down he put the blondes hands down stepping out of the bed and grabbing a pillow to put in the younger mans arms. Leon then stepped back, making sure Cloud would be comfortable, then very quietly began to walk towards the bathroom, turning on the shower, taking off his pajama bottoms then stepping into the warm sprays.

--------------)-------)(-------(-------------

A couple of minutes after Leon got into the shower, bright crystalline baby blue eyes opened slowly while blond lashes fluttered up and down. Cloud stayed on his side, registering where he was and snuggling into the soft pillows allotted in his arms. He looked around the room and shot up quickly.

"Leon" he asked out loud looking left then right, his hair moving as he did so. 'Where…' just then he heard the sound of the shower. He sighed, relief coming over him. He brought his legs up and folded them in from of him and hugged the pillow tight to his chest as the memories of what happened last night came to his mind. 'I told him I knew and that I liked him and he…accepted it…' he thought slowly taking his eyes from off the pillow in his arms, looking up and around to the bathroom door. He couldn't help the smile that came over his face, high cheek bones coming up and bright eyes got even brighter as he smiled at the door. Cloud got up and out of the bed off of Leon's side and made his way towards the hallway but was stop at the foot of the stairs was stopped when he heard a loud harsh groan coming from the bathroom followed by an obscene word. He raised an eyebrow at this but ignored it and made his way down the stairs.

He hurried into the living room walking by the couch when something caught his eye causing him to a hesitant stop. Cloud turned his head to the left slightly, looking at the couch in the living room. He then slowly walked over to the couch looking at what was lying on it. He reached a hand out softly touching the soft material but quickly snatched his hand back, as if he had touched something hot. Cloud looked at it a bit longer before picking up the soft quilt with the array of colors and Chocobo patterns on it. He looked at it sadly bringing it up to his face, delving into the softness and lightly sniffing it, 'it will never lose _that_ smell…' he thought sadly bringing it up towards his chest and hugging tightly. It always did and probably always will smell just like his father. That strong musky yet light and gentle smell. It reminded him of home, well, when his father was around. Cloud smiled towards the blanket 'I guess you helped me again dad' he thought sadly walking over to his favorite spot in the whole house; the window seat Leon had set up for him, he proceeded to fold the blanket up setting it down on the cushion that lay there leaving a lingering hand upon it. He furrowed his eyebrows and then walked to the kitchen stopping in the door frame and sighed. He was a grownup now, a blanket shouldn't have to be the only thing he could lean on and take comfort in, besides now…now he had Leon. Cloud smiled, 'and he has me' he looked back into the living room towards the window at the quilt and smiled, 'but I'll still keep my blanket.' He thought happily walking all the way into the kitchen.

--------------)-------)(-------(-------------

Leon stepped out the shower, noticing the absence of a certain blonde man, he began to put on his clothes, already being able to smell the coffee and food. He could also faintly smell food being made he raised an eyebrow wondering what the blonde was cooking, he could defiantly smell bacon. Leon pulled the black leather pants up past his hips and buttoned them in the front. Grabbing a form fitting black tank top and slipping it on as he made his way down the stairs.

The brunette walked into the kitchen, leaning against the island in the middle of his expansive kitchen, watching Cloud move back and forth from the oven to the cabinets for seasonings. Leon still couldn't see what the blonde was making but whatever it was it smelled absolutely enticing. "What are you making?" Leon asked, his voice a bit deep and huskier than usual, probably from his earlier activities in the shower. Cloud turned his head slightly turning around with his hand on the handle of the pan.

"Good morning to you to Leon, I didn't even hear you come in." he exclaimed smiling at Leon.

"Good morning." Leon responded while smiling back at Cloud and taking in what the he was wearing, he was clad in an apron which read, 'I may cook, look, and fuck good but my personality's a bitch!' he furrowed his eyebrows a bit remembering the gag gift Yuffie had gave him for Christmas last year. He sighed inwardly, 'I'll have to buy him a better one' he thought looking back up at Cloud. "I'm making some eggs with beacon bits in them, along side some beacon, French toast and hash browns." Cloud said, answering the earlier question Leon had asked and completely forgotten about.

"Hn" the brunette grunted in response, Cloud turned back around and flipped the eggs turning the heat down a bit and checking on the toast. Leon walked over to his now full coffee machine and poured himself a cup. He watched Cloud take a plate from out of the above head cabinet and start placing the food on his plate. Leon watched him intently; he couldn't help but think the food looked as good as it smelled. When he was finished with placing all the items on the plate Cloud took it into the dinning room.

"Hey Leon, can you pour me some coffee and bring the cream and sugar in here for me please?" he asked politely. Leon crinkled his nose in distaste, 'Why ruin perfectly good coffee' he thought grabbing all that Cloud asked him and bringing said condiments into the dinning room. He was about to leave and do something when Cloud grabbed his wrist, "Eat with me?" he asked softly, Leon looked down at his wrist then up into the blondes eyes, nodding shortly and sitting down. He began to sip out of his own cup and watch the blond eat his food. Cloud would slowly take his fork place it in his eggs and bring it to his mouth, sucking on the fork to get all the food off and then do it again. He brought the bacon up to his lips letting his tongue test it before slowly placing into his mouth. Cloud accidentally spilt some syrup on his pants, he reached down with his index finger, sweeping it up and placing said finger in his mouth, letting it linger in there for a while making sure to suck all of the sweet nectar off. It was damn near erotic. Cloud saw the looks Leon was giving him and smiled, the brunette looked as if he was on the edge of drooling. He was still frozen in place with his coffee cup to his lips and his eyes seemed a bit hazy. "Would you like some?"

Leon blinked, casting away the dirty thoughts. "Some what?" he asked, honestly confused about the blonde was offering him.

"Of my food." Cloud responded laughing softly at the confused look on Leon's face.

"Oh…well I not very hungry…"

"Then you'll just share it with me. Yeah?" Cloud asked his eyes boring into Leon's, who in turn just shrugged.

"Whatever" and Cloud laughed again, moving his chair to sit right next to Leon's and they both shared his breakfast, that he secretly made for the both of them.

--------------)-------)(-------(-------------

Leon read over the manuscripts and looked at the diagrams of different makes and models, Cloud was currently on his break and was downstairs with Yuffie in the small food area getting some coffee to bring back up to Leon. Though the brunette had insisted that he would get his own coffee or have his secretary get it for him, to which his secretary retorted

"You can get your own damn coffee"

The brunette sighed pulling at the short part of his hair that wouldn't fit into his pony tail and pushing at the thin reading glasses on the bridge of his nose. 'I guess I'll have to be…patient' he groaned softly and huffed, straightening out the paper he was currently trying to read.

Suddenly the phone began to ring…

--------------)

"Soooo…Whatcha do yesterday?"

"Well I went to lunch with Laguna and Leon." Cloud answered oblivious to the females knowing smile.

"Leon seems reeeeaaallly relaxed today; you know less stressed…Whatcha guys do when you got home?"

"Well we talked for a long time and then I slept with him in his bed. I mean it was a bit embarrassing" the blonde blushed slightly, "but I mean I guess it was worth it. I think I made a really good connection with him." There was a moment of silence as Cloud and Yuffie walked down the corridors of the building. Then a burst of giggling that startled Cloud, catching him off guard, he turned his head and looked down at the ebony haired female and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, My, God! You slept with Leon!" Yuffie yelled as they entered, covering her mouth and looking around the room and then whispering, "You slept with Leon!" the room was filled with food and various items. Leon dared call this small room the company's faculty lunchroom. Cloud with his eyebrow raised posed a question, because he was thoroughly confused just now.

"Yeah, I slept with him. Why is that strange? Because the other day you said it was alright…" he said questionably. Yuffie couldn't help the smile that grew on her face, waiting to ask for details. Anything to mess with Leon!

"No wonder he's been so upbeat, be that in his own way, today! I knew it!" she yelled out again bringing a fist straight up in the air and bringing it down whist yelling "Yes, yes, yes" and Cloud just stood there and watched the energetic female a bit dazed about what had just conspired.

--------------)

He slammed the phone down, looking at it darkly

Leon kept in his office, now looking at the clock and wondering what was taking the two so long to get his coffee. He started to fidget a bit, his eyebrow twitching. He sighed heavily, "fuck this" he muttered out loud. Putting the paper down and pushing his chair back away from his desk. He walked out the door of his office and out of the small waiting room before his office and into the hallways.

"Did you hear? Mr. Leonhart is sleeping with his office assistant?" Came a hushed voice behind him from one of his employees.

"Guess we know what he's assassinating him with" another female corresponded and they both began to snicker, Leon not having had any coffee since he left home, didn't really give a flying fuck what they were talking about and being the nice guy he couldn't help but respond.

"Don't I pay you two to do work and not gossip" he said tersely, turning the corner down the corridor and down the hall. He looked at his watch it was already about four in the evening and he hadn't had coffee for, what? 'I left at 6:30 and it's 4:00 now that's a pretty long period of time without coffee' and he's be damned if he didn't get any right at the moment, but when he was about five feet away from the Company Lunchroom he heard Yuffie clearly say.

"I still can't believe he slept with you!" at that Leon stopped right in his tracks. "I bet he's a good lay huh?" she asked a very befuddled Cloud.

"Well I guess so his bed is really soft…" Cloud answered softly, feeling that he shouldn't have talked about this if it was such a big deal.

"Well how was it Cloud?" Yuffie demanded standing right in front of the blonde with her eyes intensely on him, "Details, details! I wanna know if what Irvine said was really true! Irvy told me that Squall has a big"

"That's enough Yuffie" came a deep voice, Yuffie jerked forward, hunching down a bit. She turned her head to the side slowly and looked over her shoulder, her face broke into a nervous smile. Bringing a hand up and waving feebly at the man she called her boss.

"Hi Squall…" she laughed nervously, "how long have you been here?" he raised an eyebrow his arms crossed over his chest, he looked thoroughly pissed.

"Long enough." He answered in a no bullshit kind of way, glaring daggers at the small female. "I ask you, my personal secretary to run downstairs to get me a cup of coffee and it takes you about twenty minutes to do so, and as you do you start rumors that aren't even true?"

"Well I…"

"Yes, I slept with Cloud but not in that sort of way, just in the same bed. What me and Cloud have is a mutual friendship and understanding, he is not my boyfriend just a friend." Leon said sternly, not in the mood for the females meddling. He then brushed passed Cloud and Yuffie walking over towards the coffee machine and proceeded to get himself a cup of coffee.

"Want something done right I have to do it my fuckin self" he muttered under his breath making his way out of the room and back up towards his office. Everyone stood still and the whole room was silent. Cloud had watched Leon the entire time, a deep frown now etched on his face, 'What's wrong with Leon…I didn't upset him did I?' his eyes widen a look of sudden fear adorned his face.

"Leon!" he called after him running out of the lunch room and in the direction Leon was headed. The brunette heard his name being called and recognized the voice, but at the moment he really didn't give a fuck about that. 'How could he. It's not like we get together very often and he had to go and fuck it up.' He shook his head glaring daggering at anyone who even dared to breathe as they walked by him. He walked all the way up to his office and slammed the door behind him. "Leon!" the blonde called again also running into the office. "Leon what's" he reached out.

"Don't" The brunette said, his shoulders hunching up, Leon stood still, breathing in slowly, as if to clam himself. Cloud remained still as well, not very sure of what Leon was don't-ing him for. The silence was horrible to Cloud's ears. He brought his hand up to his arms and ran it up and down nervously. Leon then shifted, letting his right leg come out more and putting his left hand on his hip. Leon gave off a frustrated sigh bringing his right hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. 'This is complete and utter bullshit' the brunette thought angrily, shaking his head a bit. Cloud stood and watched him with curiosity and worry, Leon had been fine when they left… 'What could have made him so upset?' he thought confused, he reached out again, bringing his hand out.

"Leon?"

"I'm not in the mood Cloud" The blonde youth frowned, letting his hand fall limply to his side.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell everybody" Leon groaned pinching harder.

"Yuffie has a big mouth and I really don't give a fuck"

"_Leon_" Cloud stressed.

"Fine, I really don't _care _about what people say. For all they know I could be fu…doing you or not. It's just simple stupid gossip made up and spread by even simpler and stupider people" there was a slight pause in the conversation. Cloud's eyes widened and a bit of crimson came to color his cheeks. He knew what Leon meant by it, after all he did hang around Yuffie all day, so of course he would know by what that meant.

Cloud was taken out of his thoughts when Leon began to move, walking over towards his huge ominous desk, going behind it and sitting in his suede chair. As he came down he slumped in the chair, resting his arms heavily on the arm rests and letting his back slouch into the seat. Cloud looked at the brunette, extremely worried now, he was acting erratic and fidgety, looking left and right at all the things on his desk. But Cloud didn't let his gaze waver, he kept his baby blues focused on the man before and Leon, well it seemed that the brunette was…avoiding him. Cloud raised an eyebrow at the thought. Leon then pushed himself up in the chair, sitting properly now, he brought his elbows up and placed them on his knees, continuing to place his face into his hands, sighing deeply as he began to rub his face.

Cloud still being in the spot he was in when he came into the office, began to walk towards the desk slowly, taking a seat in one of the chairs that was in front of Leon's desk. He dragged his chair forward a bit and let his forearms rest on top of the desk, he crossed them and leaned forwards, letting his chin sit atop of them. "Hey?" he whispered softly trying to get the brunette's attention. Leon moved his hands from his face, running them up towards his hairline and then through his hair.

"Hn?"

"What's wrong?" Cloud kept his voice soft, as to not upset Leon anymore than he already was. To which Leon knew, 'he's babying me' the brunette thought frowning deeply as he looked into Cloud's eyes. He sighed Leon knew Cloud was babying him but he really didn't care if Cloud was because at the moment Leon "Squall" Leonhart was thoroughly pissed and aggravated. He sat back up straight in his chair and looked up at Cloud, responding to his question with one word.

"Laguna…" Cloud raised an eyebrow, how could Leon be mad at his father he seemed nice enough. Then Cloud released something, he gasped, sitting straight up and on the edge of his seat with his hands covering his mouth.

"Is he all right?" Cloud asked fearfully, looking at Leon with dread in his eyes. The brunette rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, he's fine. One could even say perfect." He said with a bit of malice in his voice, but he soon found himself frowning slightly more, remembering what Cloud had said about his father the other night.

After hearing that Leon's father was all right, Cloud sighed in relief, but then he realized he still didn't know what was bugging Leon.

"So umm, what exactly is the problem?" Leon frowned a bit at that again running a hand through his hair.

"You know its November the twenty second" Cloud nodded, "and guess what it will be in two days." Cloud looked at Leon, his bright baby blue eyes looking at him in wonder and a hint of confusion. What did this have to do with Leon being upset?

"In twos days it will be the twenty fourth."

"And that's?" Cloud raised a fine brow, trying to think of what _that_ was. It was his turn to frown. He looked down at his hands and sheepishly replied

" That's…in two days?" The brunette looked straight at the blonde, his eyes giving him you-have-to-be-kidding-me look. Cloud frowned even more as he looked up and saw the look Leon was giving him. He was not liking this little ploy on words, that somehow turned into a questionnaire. 'Whys he still looking at me? I answered his question'

"…" Leon kept his baffled look on Cloud and Cloud clenched his teeth and grabbed the material of his pants in a fist. He looked down again trying to ignore the look.

"…" The office remained silent, now Cloud started to shift in his seat uncomfortably, he hated when Leon would just stare at him like that it was so…so…unnerving and dare he think annoying and it was down right rude!. 'Didn't his mother teach him not to stare at people.' Cloud thought, he didn't want to but he let his eyes travel back up to Leon's and that look was still on his face, he sighed with frustration.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Just tell me what it is!" Cloud yelled a bit, getting fed up with the silent treatment. Leon yet again rolled his eyes and groaned, 'How dense could a person be for God's sake!'

"Thanksgiving!" Leon yelled exasperatedly Cloud's eyes widen as soon as the word left the brunettes mouth..

"Oh yeah…" Cloud frowned he had forgotten, he'd have to write a letter to his mother saying why he couldn't or well didn't make it. Leon sighed, again pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Laguna called when you and Yuffie were _allegedly_ getting my coffee. He told me that he did have a reason for visiting me but he had forgotten, because he was having so much fun" The brunette responding, saying the last bit of information sarcastically. Cloud ignored that knowing Leon would say he did not particularly care for his father though he really does.

"What's the reason?" The blonde youth asked, still confused on what the issue was.

"Laguna…" Leon started yet again running a hand through his hair. "He and my mom decided not to have thanksgiving together this year…" Leon responded, his voice sounding like it always did…yet there was something else hidden in it. Cloud couldn't quiet put his finger on it but there defiantly was something, he frowned.

"I'm sorry..."

"..." Leon remained silent, looking over to a picture on his desk. He sighed softly, 'me too' and picked it up. Cloud kept frowning, trying to think of something to say in order to cheer the nomadic brunette up.

"Well" he dawdled, "you can spend half of thanksgiving with your mom and the other half with you dad" Cloud suggested believing it was a reasonable idea.

"No that won't work...It wouldn't be the same for one and my dad is leaving and my moms going to visit her sister" Leon retorted softly. He picked up the picture and placing it on his lap, stroking it with his thumb. He then smiled, bringing the picture up and turning it towards the blonde, he deftly brought a finger up and pointed at a person in the picture, "This is my mom" he said, giving of a very smug smile. Cloud looked at the picture than back up to Leon also smiling, he moved to the edge of his seat to get a closer look. Cloud could see where Leon got his eyes from, a mixture of his moms and Laguna's eyes, he smiled and looked up at Leon.

"You look a lot like her in your eyes and nose." he commented to which Leon beamed at. It was another picture from when he graduated from college, but in this one he was standing in the middle of his parents still in his black and gold trimmed robe. His mom had his hat on her head and Laguna held the diploma. Both parents were smiling widely with their arms wrapped around Leon. Laguna's around his shoulders and Leon's mother was standing to his side with her arms wrapped around his one arm. It was a really nice picture and they all look so happy. Cloud let his smile grow wider.

"Yeah a lot of people say I look like both of them" he turned the picture around looking at it once more before placing it back in its proper spot.

"What's her name?"

"Raine...Her parents were a bunch of hippies, then again I guess she kind of was one too. She named me after an element as well." He chuckled lightly, "Squall" he said softly as he smirked at the thought of his name. Cloud crinkled his nose, 'Does that make my parents "hippies"?' he thought, but before he could ask, Leon stood up and walked towards the door, "Best I make amendments with my secretary, or risk being poisoned or injured." And with that he walked out the room.

--------------)-------)(-------(-------------

It was hours since then and Leon and Cloud were just arriving back home. The day was uneventful and normal after the little lunchroom incident. They came home a little later that day at 7:23 because Leon had to fill out a couple of unexpected notices that needed his direct and immediate attention, or so said his secretary.

The brunette inserted his key into the hole, twisting it to the side, then bringing his other hand up to the knob, pushing forward slightly on it and opening the door. Leon sighed deeply as he walked in, he began to take off his jacket and shoes putting them into the closet, he was so exhausted; that all he wanted to do was shower and then go to sleep. With that thought the brunette turned around

"I'm in the shower." he said shortly and made his way up towards his bedroom. Cloud watched him go while he took off his attire and proceeded to close the closet door. He sighed, what to do what to do. 'I'm not really all that tired. Maybe I'll read a book.' He walked over to his window seat, he now noticed that the moon was starting to show it's self again and the sun was sinking, he looked down at the current book he was engrossed in and proceeded to sit down and get comfortable. After sitting down Cloud began reaching his hand out forward to grab his quilt that sat folded in front of him. Cloud sat the book on the window sill and brought his legs up and crossed them in front of him, he then spread the quilt over himself and grab his book and began to read it. Cloud loved to read, he had a very inquisitive mind when it came to books. He personally liked to read classic and romantic novels. He had obtain the book he was currently reading from Leon's own library, he found it in a section with other books of its kind and he was enjoying it book very much. He loved how the author used words the words themselves.

'You are dull, Casca, and those sparks of life that should be in a Roman you do want, or else you use not. You look pale, and gaze, and put on fear, and cast yourself in wonder, to see the strange impatience of the heavens. But if you would consider the true cause why all these fires, who all these gliding ghosts, why birds and beasts, from quality and kind; why old men fool and children calculate; why all these things change from…' Cloud looked up from his book frowning slightly and looking to the living-room. He then brought his gaze to the top of the stairs, but all he heard was the shower, he sighed getting up from his spot and going further into the living-room.

The phone was ringing.

He walked over and stood for a while looking down at the cordless phone, it had stopped ringing by the time he got over to it and he didn't want to pick up the phone if the other line had hung-up, but no sadly it was still ringing. Which peeved Cloud a bit, he was trying to read for Christ's sake. He pushed the call button and brought the receiver to his ear. "Hello?" he asked softly and unsurely, not recognizing the number on the caller ID. To his surprise it was a very soft yet seemingly velvet females voice. Kind and dear to his ears.

"Hello, is this the Leonhart residence."

"Yes it is"

"Oh thank goodness. May I speak to Cloud Strife?" at this Cloud raised an eyebrow, he never got calls from anyone and he defiantly didn't know this woman, so why did she want to speak with him.

"Speaking" there was a slight pause on the other line, he took the phone away from his ear and looked down at the small screen, it was still recording the time and didn't say the call was ended. "Hello?"

"Cloud…Honey is that you?" He was really confused now, who was this.

"May I ask who's speaking?" There was no pause this time, but rather a very angry response.

"Cloud Alexander Strife! You do not know who this is? I know I haven't spoken to you for months now, but how could you already forget my voice?" Cloud visibly paled his jaw slack and his face a look of true horror. Only one person in the entire world knew his middle name and could say it in a way that sent shivers down his spine.

"Mom?"

"Speaking" now she was mocking him, he sighed, shaking his head, but he couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He went to sit on the couch, he knew it was going to be a long night.

"Hi mom, sorry about that you sound a bit different on the phone. Speaking of which I can't believe it. You Elena Strife with a telephone. Its unheard of." He laughed lightly, poking fun at his mother.

"Well, don't get me wrong Cloud, I do not like this thing. It was a hard commodity to come across. You know I had to catch a ride with Mrs. Donavan in order to get out to a store that sold these things. The young man who sold it to me was very nice. I'll have to send him a pie or something." Cloud sighed inwardly, only his mother would be so kind. "And how come you haven't written to me? I h would be so kind. "And how come you haven't written to me? I haven't received a letter from you in I don't know how long. What is the meaning of this young man?"

"Well I…"

"Don't you interrupt me while I am talking." Cloud closed his mouth, knowing not to talkback, there was another pause, Cloud again looked down at the screen of the phone. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Answer my question."

"I was but you told me not to interrupt you"

"Don't sass me Cloud"

"But I wasn't"

"Cloud Alexander Strife! I am warning you." Cloud was about to roll his eyes but stopped, he knew that if his mother saw such an act of rebellion that he would be in some trouble. 'Thank god it's over the phone'

"May I answer you now mom?"

"Now that's better honey, go ahead."

"I've been pretty busy here, mom. I was going to right a letter to you today but I didn't have the time."

"Oh I didn't realize that I've become such a burden, because writing a letter is such a hard task."

"Mom" he whined slightly bringing his hand up to starch his head.

"Oh Cloud I feel like I'm drifting away from you."

"You're not, it's just hard to get a hold of you, but now you can talk to me anytime you want to because you have a phone. What's the number?"

"What number?"

"Your phone number?"

"…Oh dear" Cloud couldn't help but smile, it was just so like his mother to not know such an important fact. "Well honey, I don't know."

"That's alright, I'll just take it off the caller ID"

"I'm not sure what that is but that's fine by me."

------------)

Leon was out of the shower and in his bedroom now. He was clad in some baggy gray sleeping pants and a gray tank top. He was drying his hair with the towel across his shoulders, but among hearing Cloud talking to, what he presumed himself, out loud made him want to go down stairs and investigate.

He made his way down the stairs and walked over to the couch. He walked around to Cloud's side and sat down by the blonde and raised an eyebrow. Cloud smiled at him and pointed to the phone while mouthing the words 'my mom' to the brunette's unsaid question.

"Yeah mom, No I'm alright here. Honest."

"Well let me tell you why I called hon, it's in regards to thanksgiving. When can I expect you down here?" Cloud again forgot about this very important day, he looked over to Leon who was just sitting and drying his hair and then looked at his hands.

"Well, I'd come out for thanksgiving mom but I have to work." Leon looked over to Cloud and frowned, he knew for a fact that they were off for thanksgiving.

"We don't have work on thanksgiving weekend" Leon interjected, looking straight in Cloud's eyes. Cloud put his hand on the button of the phone to cover up the sound of his voice.

"We don't…Well I still can't go, how will I get there in what two days?"

"You said your mom lives in Nibelhem?" Cloud nodded, to which Leon smirked "That's a day's drive from here. If we're lucky" Cloud's face brighten a look of pure happiness came over him. He smiled at Leon brightly while taking his hand off the bottom of the phone.

"Mom, I'll be there tomorrow night." He looked over at Leon mouthing the words, 'will you come with me' Leon hadn't expected to go with Cloud, but to just drop him off. He was ready to say no but the blonde looked at him hopefully, his eyes giving a pleading look, he couldn't help it. He sighed and nodded his head. Cloud smiled even more now "Oh and mom can I bring a friend?"

"Sure honey, the more the merrier, just as long as you bring yourself."

"Of course"

"Well I'll leave you now. Goodbye Cloud see you when you get here. I love you"

"Love you to mom, bye" He brought the phone away from his ear and pressed the end button. "This is going to be so cool. I'm going to go pack now" before the brunette could put a word in Cloud was already up the stairs, He sighed deeply and rubbed his temples, looking up to the ceiling and asking out loud

"What have I gotten myself into?"

--------------)-------)(-------(-------------

**Next time on Business and Pleasure….**

**Road Trip! Cloud and Leon leave to go to Nibelhem to spend thanksgiving weekend with Cloud's mother!**

**Author Rants…**

**YES I KNOW I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE! I am so SORRY! School was a bitch towards the end. But I AM NOW OFFICAILY A SENIOR! does a dance and between that time I've been off I beat Kingdom Hearts II with a 100 completion in everything. I want to thank you all for the reviews! They always make me type faster for you guys. And on another note, if you read this story and don't have an account here, you can now review anonymously. I took the thing off. So there's no excuse (you know who u are). THANKS FOR READING AND YAY FOR SUMMER!**

**Until Next Time **


	16. Highway to Hell

---------------)-------)(-------(-------------

Leon sighed again, it had to be the twentieth time this morning, he was _still_ waiting for Cloud to pick out something to wear to his mother's house. Leon had been and still was sitting on the bed in Cloud's room. He was currently sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet planted on the floor and his chin in his hand. He was looking at the now closed closet door, which was where Cloud was having his _current _mental break down. It was his mother for goodness sake, it wasn't like he was meeting the president or God…was it? Leon pondered this thought for a while, looking down at what he was wearing and frowning slightly. 'Maybe I shouldn't wear so much leather, I don't want his mom to make any assumptions about me' he began to think, but he was soon shaken out of his thoughts as Cloud walked out of his closet, his body begging for his immediate attention.

The blonde youth came out shirtless with semi tight blue jeans on that hung low off his hips showing off the top of his blue boxer briefs that he wearing underneath. Cloud then came over to the bed and stood in front of Leon, a look of hurt in his eyes.

"Leon I don't have anything to wear and I didn't know what to pack so I don't have anything packed and I knew I was right when I asked you last night and…" Cloud began to talk faster and faster for about two minutes. Leon pushed forward and stood up, placing a hand on both of Cloud's shoulder and shaking him lightly.

"Clam down Cloud" Blinking the blonde looked up, he sighed while running a hand through his hair. He backed away from Leon and began to pace up and down his bedroom. Leon watched him for a second trying to keep his gaze at Cloud's head as the blonde walked back and forth, he sighed again, he was glad that they woke up an hour earlier, thanks to Cloud no being able to sleep.

"_Leon?"_ _Cloud asked quietly, looking at the lump of blankets that lay beside him. He frowned when he didn't get an answer, "Leon?" he began to scoot forward a bit, moving right behind the brunette. His frown deepened as he heard the slow steady breaths that were coming from his friend. "Leeeeon" he stressed, bringing his hand up and shaking the brunettes shoulder. Leon groaned, mumbling in his sleep._

"_Not now Cloud, I have to drive us all the way from here to Nibelhem"_

"_Yeah but…"_

"_That's a long ride, and you don't want to go see your mother looking like crap do you?"_

"_Well, no…but I didn't get to pack or anything" Leon groaned and pulled the blanket towards himself._

"_Good Night Cloud"_

Leon's eyebrows furrowed, 'I should have let him pack last night' he sighed as he began sitting back down on the bed and crossing his arms over his chest. Cloud was still pacing back and forth, he was mumbling to himself and shaking his head afterwards. To which, Leon guessed, indicated no to whatever his idea was. The brunette gritted his teeth and sighed harshly, causing Cloud to stop in his tracks. The blonde youth turned his head and raised an eyebrow towards the brunette.

"What's the matter?" he asked his eyes a bit wide as well. Leon didn't give him an answer though, he just stood up and walked out of the room. Cloud, at a bit of a loss, stayed in his spot looking at the door to which Leon had existed. "Leon?" he asked out loud in abandonment walking towards the door slightly. "Leon?" Cloud walked out the room and into the hallway, making his way towards Leon's room. A hand came shoving in his direction.

"Here" Leon shoved his hand out more when Cloud didn't take, "Wear this" His hand was about an inch away from the blonde, Cloud looked down to the shirt. Raising an eyebrow as he gently took it from Leon's grasp and lifted it up so he could get a better look at it. It was a nice shirt, made of cotton possibly; it had three buttons towards the top and a collar on it. Cloud didn't see anything to special about it, yeah he liked the color of it but then again he liked a lot of colors.

"Why should I wear this?" Cloud asked, giving Leon a skeptical look, but the brunette didn't seem too phased by it, he looked at Cloud and shrugged slightly giving him a look of aggravation.

"Why not?" he asked irritability Cloud sighed deeply in defeat, shoving the shirt away from him and back towards Leon.

"Leon I don't want to wear…" he looked from the shirt in his hands and back up to Leon, or more so, he looked at Leon's eyes. A certain little thing dawned on him as he did so, '_It's the same color as his eyes_' Cloud thought still frozen in his place. Leon groaned slightly, pinching the bridge of his nose. He leaned his hip out and rested his weight on his leg while crossing his arms over his chest. Yet Cloud's gaze never ceased.

"What is it now Cloud?" he asked turning his head to the side to avoid the penetrating gaze. '_Why is he staring at me like that, is there something on my face?_' while Leon was thinking to himself the blonde youth had said something in his soft spoken voice. Leon shook his headed slightly, "What was that?"

"I'll wear it" Cloud repeated softly, now looking down at the shirt. He looked back up at Leon and smiled brightly, "I'm going to go put it on now okay?" Leon opened his mouth to say something but before he could the blonde was already making his way out of Leon's room to go to his own. Leon sighed looking at the doorway where said man just existed.

"One problem down, one more to go." Leon sighed again, "I really need to stop doing that" he said aloud to himself, running a hand through his chocolate locks. "I better go pack his stuff now while he's in a compromising mood…" and with that Leon headed towards Cloud's room, but he was stopped during his walk by a ringing from his doorbell. _'Damn it all to hell' _Leon turned in place, already feeling his eyebrow twitch. "Cloud hurry up and pack and make me a pot of coffee" he yelled, he soon stopped at the foot of the stairs, knowing the sensitive blonde would take it the wrong way so he added "please" to the end of the sentence. Leon could already tell it was going to be a long day. He sighed, "It's still morning."

Leon made his way down the stairs, jogging slightly. He walked from the living area into the hall that lead to the front door, he opened the door without asking who it was and in ran a red blur.

"Bark, Bark!" was all that was heard, Leon turned around quickly seeing a bright red dog with green eyes running around his living room and jumping on his couches.

"Hey, you fucking mutt! Get off that!" Now let it be known that Leon wasn't one for animal cruelty but he really wasn't in the mood to get his furniture cleaned and he did not have his daily dose of coffee. Desperate times call for desperate measures. As Leon began to make his way over to the mongrel with red fur he felt himself being brought to a halt. He was soon stopped and jerked back slightly as a hand clamped down on his wrist.

"What do you mean fuckin mutt, I'll have you know that I paid a shit load of money for that mutt, I mean, my Siberian Husky. I have his papers from the breeders to prove it" he yelled out in anger. Leon couldn't help the confused and slightly baffled look that graced his features for a second. All he could do was look at the red head in his moment of stupor. And for Reno, the silence was deafening to his ears, he glared at the brunette. "What!?" he yelled, Leon just shook his head dismissing the small rant, "Just don't say anything bad about little Reno." At that Leon scoffed, '_some people are just so vain_.' Leon stood straight up, looking towards the man as calmly as he could.

"Can I help you?" he then asked irritably tugging his wrist back slightly. Reno looked down at his hand that held the brunettes wrist, smirking slightly as a thought came to mind. He moved forward and pulled harshly on Leon's wrist, causing the brunette to fly forward and crash against his chest. Reno couldn't help but smirk as Leon glared up at him through his bangs.

"Awww, I'm sorry" Reno apologized, bringing his free hand up to brush the hair out of Leon's face, he let his hand linger on Leon's cheek as his thumb began to gently rub it. Reno smiled down at Leon with all the sincerity he could muster. Leon's glare soon went away and he let his expression soften, he didn't know why, but he always did and probably always would have a soft spot for the fiery red head. As Reno saw the change his smile slowly faded into a look of adoration, he cocked his head to the side slightly, taking in what the other was wearing, "You look nice today, where are you going?" Leon let his body relax, shrugging at the question.

"Cloud's mothers house" Reno raised an eyebrow.

"You're already going to ask the lady for her blessing so that you can screw her son?! Shit Leonhart you sure work fast" Leon deadpanned and Reno began to chuckle at the expression on his face, it was one of shock but soon turned back into a glare as he punched Reno in his shoulder playfully. "Ow, settle down lion" at that Leon scuffed. It was a stupid pet name.

"Well I…"

"Leon I'm done packing!" Cloud yelled running down the stairs with a bright smile on his face. He was almost at the bottom but abruptly stopped at the foot of the stairs, raising an eyebrow at the close position of the two men. That's when he realized one of them was Leon's friend from across the hall. "Hi…" Cloud said shyly, looking down at the floor.

"Sup kid?" Reno greeted with a smirk. Cloud looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm…" he began to answer but was soon interrupted by a bark. He looked to the living room and over to the couch. There was the source of the noise. Cloud' eyes went wide, "A puppy" he said flabbergasted, walking into the living room and over to the couch. Cloud stood right in front of the dog who was sitting on Leon's suede couch. The brunette could already feel his anger rise. Cloud looked at the dog and smiled bending over slightly, placing his hands on his knees. "Hello, I'm Cloud" he said softly to the dog, tilting his head to the side slightly. Little Reno looked up at Cloud his tail wagging, the dog leaned forward and licked Cloud on the face. "Awww, he's so cute! What's his name?" Leon rolled his eyes at the question as Reno smirked down at him.

"Little Reno"

"…" Cloud remained silent as he looked over to Reno, then Leon. The red head saw the exchange of looks and frowned.

"What!?"

"…oh nothing…It's a nice name" Cloud reached out and began to pet the dog, "Come on Little Reno, lets go make Leon some coffee!" and with that they both ran to the kitchen. This made Leon sigh, no, not one of the sighs like he had made earlier, but one of relief. The idea sounded like music to his ears.

"So umm, you're going there for thanksgiving right?"

"Yeah, my parents are doing there own thing this year."

"So you're going to _his_ parents?" Reno asked with a raised eyebrow

"He invited me to come with him otherwise I was just going to drop him off"

"Oh…"

"Oh?"

"Just saying it" There was a bit of a stall in the conversation, until something dawned on Reno, he let his lower lip puff out and his eyes go soft. "Leon…" he said softly, bringing the brunettes attention back to him, he reached down and grabbed his other wrist holding them in both hands as he brought them to his chest. "You were going to leave me and not say goodbye?"

"I was going to when I left" Reno rolled his eyes knowing what the brunette was intending to do.

"Psssh, my ass you were, you were probably going to ask me to watch your place and water your plants."

"Same difference"

"That hurts my feelings" he said in a mock hurt voice while pouting a bit more.

"Tough shit" at that Reno couldn't hold back, he pushed Leon against the nearest wall, taking the wrists that were already in his hands and raising them above Leon's head so that he could pin him to the wall. Leon pushed back, but in realization upon what he was doing he stopped and blushed slightly, he didn't mean to push against _that_.

"Yeah it is tough huh? But that's how I like it" Leon gritted his teeth, baring them slightly, he looked up at Reno and glared even harder than before. Yet the only reaction Reno had to this was to tighten his grip on the brunettes wrists.

"Let go Reno, Cloud's in the next room. And it's rough not tough"

"Well, I'll let you go as soon as you admit that you'll miss me, and as you said same difference" the red head said with a smirk but Leon shook his head defiantly. Reno raised an eyebrow, "No? Well you leave me no choice" Reno deftly moved one of his hands, now holding both of Leon's wrists in one hand, taking his now free hand and running it along Leon's side. Reno then slowly let his hand go further down the brunette's side until it hit his leg. He stalled to look back up to Leon's face, not wanting to miss the reaction. The red head then let his hand go behind Leon to his lower back and letting it go even further down until it was situated underneath his bottom. "Still no huh?" he asked teasingly. He pulled under Leon's leg and pushed forward a bit more until Leon's back hit the wall.

Leon now found himself suspended in the air up against the wall. His blush deepened as he glared at Reno.

"Reno Let go"

"Say it"

"No" Leon pulled against his restraints.

"Your coffees almost done Leon!" Cloud yelled from the kitchen, Leon turned his head in the direction of his kitchen, trying to make sure that the blonde wasn't coming.

"Dammit Reno…"

"Say it" the red head said in a sing song voice. Leon growled in his throat.

"Fine, I'll miss you, okay? Now Let go."

"And that Little Reno can stay in your house"

"What!"

"It's only fair, you did hurt my feelings"

"That's bull sh"

"Huh. I guess I have no choice"

"Ugh fine! Okay, just put me down"

"I knew you'd see it my way!" Reno stepped back and let go of Leon's wrists, letting Leon fall on the floor right on his butt. The brunette looked up through his bangs yet again and glared at Reno, who just turned away while winking at Leon as he made his way towards the kitchen.

----------)

Cloud was pouring some coffee into a cup when he felt hands roam around his waist and tighten in the front of his stomach a bit low on his hips, a head then came to rest on his shoulder and a warm cheek rested against his own.

"Hey babe" Cloud's hands had stilled, they were in a pouring mode but the pot wasn't tilted enough to let its contents pour out. Reno brought up his hand and pushed it down a bit so that it would pour into the cup. He looked over to his dog, whom was lapping up some milk in a bowl, '_Leon wouldn't like that_' he thought smirking, "You know milks for cats right?"

"Well, dogs like milk too…" Reno leaned forward a bit whispering in the Cloud's ear.

"Is that so" Cloud nodded shortly to his question, "I hear your going to your mothers" At that Cloud seemed to brighten up, letting his shyness fade for a moment.

"Yeah, me and Leon are going to go for thanksgiving."

"Yeah? Well I hope you have a nice thanksgiving Cloud." He softly kissed Cloud on the cheek and took the cup of coffee with him. Cloud turned around and smiled at the retreating man.

"I hope you have a nice thanksgiving to Reno!" he called back but all he got in return was a small dismissive wave goodbye as the red head exited the room. Leaving the dog to finish the milk.

----------)

Leon was standing at the door waiting for the "stupid" red head, Reno held his hand up above his shoulder and Leon tossed him the keys.

"Have a nice thanksgiving Leon" Reno said with a smirk, leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips and yes, Leon let him. "Come on Maximus" Reno yelled and his dog came running around the corner and out the door. Leon raised an eyebrow at Reno and the red head just shrugged, "What how vain do you think I am?" he asked chuckling a little bit as he closed the door behind him. Leon shook his head at the door.

"You have a nice thanksgiving to Reno." He walked into the kitchen looking at the slightly bemused blonde, whose hand was on his cheek, he would have asked what was the matter but knowing Reno…he sighed softly. "Go get your bags, we're leaving now."

--------------)-------)(-------(-------------

They had already driven from the parking lot and out of their district. At the moment it was very quiet in the car, Leon was concentrating on driving and Cloud was looking out the window. For the life of him, Cloud couldn't remember seeing such beautiful landscapes when he drove himself out here, '_Maybe it's because I was upset…_' he thought absentmindedly, he rolled his window down a bit more, bringing his elbow up to rest at the base of the window and putting his chin in his hand. He sighed letting the wind blow in his hair and face. Cloud couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips, it was such a pleasant feeling, no not the wind blowing on his face, but the thought of him going home. Yes, he was going home…and Leon was coming with him. Cloud looked over to Leon and smiled as the brunette kept his eyes on the road. '_my friend Leon_' the blonde thought, looking back out the window, he really did love the idea of Leon being his friend but what Yuffie was talking about was very…intriguing. Cloud frowned as he looked back over to the brunette. Cloud never really considered himself to like men but Leon was different, Leon was special. Cloud could just sit and stare at him all day and Leon didn't need to say a single thing because Cloud could probably guess what he was thinking. He could just look at the brunette and tell how he was feeling, he could…he could tell Leon about his past and his trouble and Leon would be there to make him feel better again, be that in his own way…

But Leon was _just _his friend…

Cloud frowned again while looking out the window. Leon looked at him out the corner of his eye and saw the small frown on the blondes lips. It was getting to be to quiet. "So, what's your mom like?" Leon asked tired, for the first time, of the silence in the car. Cloud had just been looking out the window the whole time, he said that he was alright when they left, but Leon couldn't help but think that maybe Cloud didn't really want to go see her. '_but he seemed so happy about it last night._' But Cloud didn't answer the question as he was to deep in his thoughts. So Leon repeated himself. "Cloud?" This time the blonde turned his head, blinking a bit at Leon.

"Yes?"

"What's your mother like?" at that Cloud smiled, relishing in the thoughts of his mother.

"Well," he started turning in his seat so that he fully faced Leon, "She has blonde hair and blue eyes just like me. She's a bit shorter than me now I think. Lots of people say I look just like her." He smiled widely.

"I didn't mean physically only, what's she like, personality wise."

"Oh, she's very nice, lots of people like her. Her side of the family is really famous, but my mom decided she didn't want to be in the family business so she moved out here." Cloud looked down to his hands bringing one up to brush his bangs out of his eyes, he smiled warmly, "No matter what I do or how I mess up, she always there for me. To help me." Leon looked to the side briefly, then turned back to the road.

"She sounds like a great mother." Cloud's eyebrows furrowed.

"She can be…but she a bit demanding, she wants me to live the way she does and do the things she expects me to do, but I don't want to…I want to do what I want to do." He shook his head, still looking at his hands as he began to clench them, "but she just doesn't understand, she only can she her way and her mistakes. I mean its nice that she doesn't want me to experience the mistakes she made but… Shouldn't I be given the chance to make my own mistakes too?" he looked over to Leon as if expecting him to tell him what to do, but much to his disappointment the brunette just shrugged

"That's your choice to make Cloud." Cloud sighed, turning back in his seat. He looked out the window again and smiled, '_I can't wait till we get there_'.

----------)

His breathing began to grow steady as the drive continued, as the car went from the city to Nibelhem the scenery kept changing gradually. Going from buildings to trees, streets to dirt roads, and they saw less and less cars and more open fields. The smell in the air was of pine trees and the sun beamed down warmly on his skin. Bright blue eyes began to close reluctantly and bright blonde lashes began to flutter as his eyelids closed. Leon had watched the whole process start to finish. The blonde was falling asleep very slowly. The brunette looked over to the clock, it was already seven o'clock in the afternoon and the blonde was asleep. Leon scoffed. '_You try driving for a whole day, then we'll see how tired you get_' he sighed softly to himself, looking around the now dark road. He reached over to the dash board, which was on the passengers side, and grabbed the set of directions Cloud had made earlier. Opening the closed piece of paper and looking at it, he felt his eyebrow twitch, '_What the hell?_' he thought looking at the "directions" that the blonde had wrote slash drawn down. And what the hell was that, a lake or grape jelly? He sighed, blowing some of his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey Cloud?" he reached over putting his hand on his shoulder and gently shaking him awake. "Cloud" The blonde had gotten himself in a rather comfortable position. His head in hand and legs brought up a bit. He mumbled something incoherent and slowly blinked his eyes as he woke up.

"Are we there yet?" he asked rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"I don't know you tell me…I couldn't read your directions. It looks like a monkey wrote it…with it's ass…while having some serious convolutions" Cloud looked at him for a moment but him being half asleep didn't help the situation and he didn't quite get it what the brunette was saying so he let it slide. Cloud began looking around the area for any landmarks he might recognize. He smiled when he saw one

"Well, your going in the right direction, there's Mount Nibelhem, and this is Kalm rode I think, keep going straight and you should see a farm not to far from here. It's my dad's." he said while yawning. Leon kept straight just as the blonde had told him and at nine forty-five exactly they made it to Cloud's mothers house.

As they began to get closer Cloud rolled down the window and stuck his head out, pointing to the house and looking at Leon with excitement. "There it is, that's it right there!" he exclaimed. Leon pulled over to the right, getting ready to turn into, what he guessed was the drive way. He slowed his car down and headed straight for the blue house.

Leon looked around a bit, there were lots of cornfields in front of the house, a huge oak tree to the side and other various plants all around, Leon slowed his car as he came closer not knowing where to park, "Uh, Cloud…Where should I park?" the blonde simply pointed towards an area a bit to the side of the house, by an old disheveled shed. Leon only raised an eyebrow to this "parking place" as Cloud had his head out the window looking around. As soon as Leon turned the car towards the side and stopped Cloud was already hopping out and heading for the door.

"Mom?" he began to call as he raced towards the house. Leon sat in the car for a second, looking in the direction the blonde had just gone in. When Leon was exiting out of the car, Cloud was going up to the door, he turned the knob and the door opened instantly. Cloud looked back over at Leon and shook his head softly, "She always leaves the door open, I keep telling her its not safe but…I guess she never changes…" he smiled softly in remembrance and pushed the door open grabbing Leon's hand in the process. "Come on I can't wait for you to meet her."

"But the" Leon started but he was soon stopped as Cloud began to pull him into the house. As they pushed through the door Cloud started to call for his mother, to which there was no response.

"Mom? Mom?" Cloud called as he towed Leon from the entrance hallway into the another set of hallways, "Mom?" Cloud called again his arm linked with Leon's as he walked into what Leon presumed was the living area. It had a very warm feel to it, with the beige walls and huge bay windows that showed off the outside gardens and fields. There were three couches all the color of tope. There was two book shelves in the room as well, both filled with many books of all sizes and colors, each on either side of a huge fireplace that was the focal point in the room. Leon probably would have seen more if a certain blonde wasn't pulling him along.

Cloud pulled them into a room with a huge table and three chairs, there was a cabinet in the room filled with fine china and glasses, '_this must be the dining room_' this room was mostly the color of sage and different shades of green, the table had been set up and decorated very nicely, as if the person was cooking for a group of people. Cloud stopped as he heard a shrill noise fill the air, he turned his head to the left, where a glassless window sat in between the rooms, so that one could see from the kitchen into the dining room, sort of like a breakfast nook. Cloud then turned around and smiled at the brunette as the noise began to die down, "She's in the kitchen making tea" Cloud exclaimed as he started pulling Leon along side him once again and Leon let him.

As they entered the kitchen the smell of food being wafted into their faces, the smell being of roasted chicken and fresh bread to be exact. It was an odd feeling as Leon came into the room, it was so homey and so much different from how he had lived. But he let that matter be pushed to the back of his mind as they walked in. Cloud by then had untwined his arm from Leon's and was sneaking towards his mother as she was bending down and looking into the refrigerator. Cloud stood by the open door and looked down as his mother reached in the back for something.

"Now I could have sworn I put the milk back here…" Cloud brought his hands to his face, trying to hold back his excitement and laughter, his mother always was one who talked to themselves out loud. He carefully leaned on the door and straightened his face.

"Hey" he said softly, still looking down while leaning on the door, his mother had stopped her fiddling and froze. Cloud couldn't really see her face but he knew she probably had a look of shock on it. She turned her head to the side and looked up. Bright baby blue eye met even brighter ones. Her eyes began to water a bit as she stood up fully, she was at least half and inch shorter than her son. Cloud took a step back so that she could close the refrigerator door, which she did. She stood looking at him for a while as a hand came up to her mouth.

"Cloud?" she asked softly, looking at her son. It wasn't that he looked much different, it was just the simple fact that he was there, it had just been such a long time since she saw her one and only son. He lived so far away and had a life of his own now…yet there he was standing in her kitchen, right in front of her. And that wasn't very far away at all. She took a cautious step forward, still looking baffled by the thought of him being back at home. She smiled sweetly as she walked faster to him looking straight in his eyes, bringing her hand up to his cheek, "You finally came home…I've missed you so much Cloud" she said her voice breaking a bit as she tried to keep the smile on her face.

"I've missed you to mom, I'm sorry it took me so long" Cloud replied back shyly, scratching the back of his head nervously as he gave her a small smile. He would have said more but his mother crashing into him stopped him. Cloud blinked a little as he looked down at her blonde head of hair as she clung to him, her head on his shoulder as she cried softly. Cloud felt his heart ache as he heard her small cries, he brought his arms up and wrapped them around his mothers small frame, resting his chin on her head.

"I was so worried about you Cloud, you said you'd write everyday but you don't. You wrote that one letter saying you were staying there and forgot about me." Cloud looked down at her in shock pushing her back so that she could look him in the eyes.

"I didn't forget about you" he started

"I was all alone in this big old house and you weren't here, that stupid Chocobo got out and tore down all my laundry and he keeps messing up my garden. And there's a draft in here that keeps me cold at night and there's a strange noise that keeps me up at night sometimes too and and…" She looked up at him her eyes full of tears as she sniffled , "And I…I miss you and want you back but you don't care" she crashed back onto his chest and held tighter, wiping her eyes on his shirt. Cloud sighed softly as he rubbed her back.

"How could I forget about you? You're the only person who really cares about me. I could never forget about you mom." Her crying died down as he held her.

"I know you wouldn't, I was just thinking about your dad, you remind me of him so much, that sometimes I forget to separate you two. I'm sorry Cloud. I'm just so happy your home honey." She smiled so brightly at him that he couldn't help but smile back. She reached forward and kissed her son on the cheek soon wiping off the invisible lipstick that never really was there. "Well enough with the crocodile tears and all" she started, wiping her eyes. "Let me have a look at you!" she said smiling. She took a step back and looked at him from head to toe. "Not bad, not bad" she said as she looked at him, "Aw my wonderful son, you just look so handsome!" she exclaimed smiling even more now, "I bet the girls in the city can't get enough of you."

"Yeah, well…They really don't seem to notice me." Cloud said back softly rubbing his arm with his hand.

"Don't notice you? Please, how could they not? You're just so handsome honey." His mother said beaming up at him, Cloud could already feel the heat rising to his face. He never really noticed if any of the girls or paid much attention to it, all he ever really focused on was if Leon like him or if Leon approved of him…Cloud's eyes widened as he looked behind himself, '_Leon…_' he thought, looking in the last place the brunette had been in.

"Leon?" he then voiced out loud to the brunette. Leon had been leaning against the counter the whole time they had been talking. He looked up as his name was spoken and smiled politely towards the two. It's not that he had felt unwanted or unacknowledged as much as he felt uncomfortable. He was uncomfortable with the situation…It was more of a mother son thing, at least that's how he felt when he was with his mother. Cloud looked to Leon his eyes had a pleading look to them, Leon straighten himself out and walked over to them. As Leon began walking over to Cloud and his mother, Cloud turned around and gave a small introduction. "Mom this is Leon Leonhart, he's the guy who gave me my job and the one I'm currently living with."

"Hello Mrs. Strife" Leon said modestly, giving a small smile as he put his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, he stood shoulder to shoulder with Cloud, both looking at Cloud's mother. Leon gave her the once over and had to do it again. He wasn't one who was into older women, or to put it plainly, women at all, but he had to admit that Cloud's mom was gorgeous. Her hair was a bright blonde, styled into a messy yet neat bun in the back, she had bangs in the front and some hair hanging down to the side of her face. Her eyes were a deep crystalline baby blue just like Cloud's. She had soft pink lips and lovely long eyelashes, '_this is what Cloud would look like if he was a girl_' he thought as his eyes traveled from her face to her body, which was, if he could say so himself, in good condition…very good condition indeed. She wore a turtle neck dress that was the color of a pale pink, but you could barely see it because of the white frilly apron that was on top of it. She smiled widely at him clasping her hands in front of apron.

"Oh, don't call me Mrs. Strife young man, you can call me by my first name." She said sweetly with her light voice. Leon could see where Cloud had not only acquired his looks from but his good manners as well. He nodded in response, still trying to hold his smile. Cloud leaned over and whispered not to quietly

"Her first name is Elena." To which his mother crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot in the process.

"I was just about to tell him that hon"

"Sorry, thought you forgot"

"Well thank you then." She said looking towards her son, Leon turned his head to look at the stove top but soon turned his head back because he had the feeling that someone was staring at him. And he was right Elena was staring at him pretty hard, with a quizzical look upon her face, her eyebrow was raised and her hand was on there chin as her index finger began to tap her chin. Leon would have raised an eyebrow and probably glared at her but he held it back. '_She's Cloud's mother, she's Cloud's mother_' she soon stopped and took her gaze off him.

"My word, you're a handsome young man. Almost as handsome as my son." Cloud's eyes widened at the comparison. He couldn't help but think his mother's eyes were going bad.

"Mom" he whined softly, Elena put her attention from Leon to Cloud raising an eyebrow.

"Yes dear?" she asked innocently, as he sighed and looked down in shame. Leon smiled at the embarrassment Cloud showed. Leon thought that she wasn't at fault, Cloud was much prettier than him, but Leon felt he was more handsome. "Well anyways, I was expecting for you to come a little later in the night so dinners not quiet down yet. You boys can go get situated while I finish here." With that she turned and walked back over to the stove, she lifted a top off a pot and looked inside it as steam rose out and tickled her face lightly.

"Would you like me to help you out mom?" Cloud asked, Elena turned around fully, spoon in hand, placing her free hand on her hip.

"Now Cloud, you heard what I said, if I'll be needing any help, I'll be sure to ask one of you boys. Now you go upstairs, get washed up, comfortable and show Leon where to sleep and things. I'll call you down when I'm finish, that alright with you hon?" Cloud nodded and again intertwined his arm with Leon's as they headed out of the kitchen and went back to the car to get their luggage. His mother raised an eyebrow slightly, watching as the boys exited the kitchen, but she soon shrugged it off, "Boys will be boys" and went back to preparing the dinner.

--------)

"Come this way, up the stairs. You'll be in my room with me" as they walked up the stairs Leon couldn't help but think the house was pretty big for a farmer and a school teacher, and very well furnished. As they came to the top landing Cloud started to point out what door lead to where. "That door is my mom's room, that's the bathroom, but I have my own bathroom for my room." As they rounded the corner there were two doors. Cloud smiled widely when he went to the door with the cloud engraved in its wood. "And this door leads to my room" Cloud turned the knob and opened the door, walking in quickly, Leon stalled a bit looking at the other door. '_Maybe he forgot about it_' and with that he walked into the room. He had to blink for a second, trying to adjust his eyes to the bright color of the room. It was a bright sky blue with clouds painted on the walls, it had mostly the color of blue in the room and many toys as well. There were kid's drawings on the walls and some writing to. On the bed was an array of stuffed Chocobos and many pillows. Towards the door that Leon presumed was the bathroom was a book case filled with books. There was a huge bay window at the side of the bed with a window seat…all in all it was a nice room. Looking as if it had been updated throughout the years Cloud had lived there.

"Nice room." Leon commented, setting his bags by the side of the bed as he sat down. Cloud had set his bags by his closet and went back to close his door, coming over to sit on the bed next to Leon.

"Thanks, I try to change it around a bit, but my mom won't let me get rid of the clouds on the wall." He smiled shyly looking over to Leon. "My dad painted the room" Leon nodded in understanding as he leaned back on the bed, supporting himself as he let his hands go behind himself.

"I think it's nice. It's very blue, but nice" Leon retorted still looking around. "Your moms nice, I can see where you got your hair and eyes from, you look just like her." Cloud smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah, she's nice…" he laughed, "but she embarrasses me sometimes." Cloud took his shoes off and brought his knees up upon the bed, he began to crawl over to his pillows, moving the stuffed Chocobos in the process, he then laid down face first into the pillows. "I'm so tired." He yawed out, turning onto his side and taking a yellow Chocobo into his arms.

"I wonder why" the brunette retorted bitterly, looking over at the blonde. Cloud in turn raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Hmph, How are you tired when all you did was sit in the passengers seat and from what I saw sleep the whole time?" he scoffed. Cloud sat up a slight pout on his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest, the yellow Chocobo still in his arms.

"Well, I was worried about coming here…" he started but soon stopped as he heard a familiar creak on the floor broads. His mother soon poked her head inside the door and walked in hesitantly. Leon sat straight up but Cloud stayed where he was, looking towards his mother. "Yes mom?" She walked into the room her hands on her hips as she smiled at them.

"I just came to see how you were settling in." She said beaming at them. Leon gave a slight smile while Cloud sighed, hanging his head low then blowing his bangs out of his face.

"Mom, we were just down there…"

"I know honey, but I saw all the luggage and I just wanted to make sure that you got it all in here safely" She said cleverly, as if she had planned out the whole little reason. "Did you show Leon where he'd be staying?" Leon raised an eyebrow at that, looking over to the blonde. Cloud looked at him but tore his gaze away.

"Well I thought…Well can he maybe…" he began, stuttering to ask the question. Leon sighed looking to Mrs. Strife, if it was too hard to ask, it wasn't wroth asking.

"Where will I be staying Mrs. Strife?" she smiled, Cloud looked over to him, a look of disappointment on his face. He brought the Chocobo closer to his chest as he rested his head atop the soft plushy.

"You're in luck, I just made my teaching room downstairs into a guest room!" She said excitedly, turning to leave out Cloud's room, "And it's Elena, Leon." She mentioned one more time while at the threshold of Cloud's door, she smiled sweetly then left, reminding the boys to be ready for dinner. Cloud stared at the door, trying to muster up a bit of anger towards his mother, but when he kept seeing her face in his mind he couldn't help but forgive her, it was so easy to get mad at her in a different district…

The blonde sighed, now noticing Leon grabbing his various bags, Cloud pouted slightly looking over at the brunette. "You're leaving now?"

"I want to move all my stuff downstairs now"

"But" Cloud tired, ready to put up a fight but Leon's sighing stopped him

Cloud began to fidget, avoiding eye contact with Leon and all the brunette did was pick up his various bags of luggage, getting ready to go down into the guest room. As Leon's feet hit the threshold the blonde broke.

"Are you really going to go sleep down there?" he asked, miffed by the whole situation. Leon simply turned his head, looking over his shoulder as he nodded yes to the question. Cloud sighed, looking at the other with a sad look in his eyes.

"But, that's not…fair." He stated simply, crossing his arms over his chest. Leon shook his head at his choice of words, fair? How old was the other male again?

"Well if it was that important in the first place you would have said something." Cloud's eyes widen and his jaw dropped, a look of insult slowly creeping onto his face.

"My mom wouldn't approve of such behavior, and you know it. I told you how she is Leon" he stated heatedly, it wasn't that he didn't want to say that he wanted Leon to stay in his room, the fact of the matter was his mother would have said no, so asking would be redundant. A waste of time…but he could have tired. Cloud sighed, his eyes softening as he looked at the other man. "I'm sorry, you're right, I could have tired…" Leon stood at the door still, looking over at the downtrodden blonde, he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It's not that serious Cloud, I sure I can sleep by myself" He said in his deep baritone voice, reassuring him. Cloud let his eyes fall to the head of the stuffed chocobo, squeezing it in his arms even tighter now.

"But I don't _want_ to sleep by myself…" the blonde answered back, a soft crimson color now adorning his cheeks. Leon smirk slightly as an idea came to mind.

"If its that important to you, why don't you just sneak into my room at night and just go, I don't know, just go and make breakfast for us to cover up your tracks." Cloud's paused momentarily, thinking the idea over…it could work…

"Yeah, I could make you coffee like I always do and tell my mom you can't go on in the morning without it…Like a car needing gas, or a light bulb needing electricity, or a"

"That's enough, you act like I depend on coffee." He said defensively.

"You act like you don't" the blonde retorted, smiling towards the brunette. Leon glared at him but as the blonde stood and grabbed some of his luggage, his expression changed to one of questioning.

"What are you doing?" Cloud took the second biggest bag, placing the strap across his shoulder and hefting it up a bit so it could sit more comfortably.

"Helping you take your stuff to the room, besides you don't know where it is" Leon opened his mouth to argue but found that he had nothing to say towards the issue, he indeed didn't know where the "guest room" was and did in fact need Cloud to show him. He closed his mouth and ignore the small smile and laugh Cloud let slip.

"I can't wait for tomorrow Leon, I'll show you everything in town and all the woods and I'll take you up the mountain!"

--------------)-------)(-------(-------------

**Next Time on Business and Pleasure…**

**Cloud takes Leon to see all of what Neblien has to offer! They go gallivanting around the town, meeting people from Cloud's past and going to his favorite secluded spot. **

**Authors Rants… **

**WHOOOOO!! This took a long time to make, because I was confuzzled! Yes, that's pronounced Con-fuzz-uled but yeah I didn't know how to get it started. And I really don't care for this chapter. I think it's really choppy. But hey what can ya do? I had to cut a lot of stupid stuff out, so it's shorter than it use to be. Check out my profile for when I'm gonna post stuff or new story ideas! The next chapter will be fun!!**

**Review Please!**

**Oh and HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!**


End file.
